Justo a tiempo
by Tokito13
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una vida de un día para otro con que sólo una persona irrumpa en ella? Durante su despedida de soltera, a una semana del Gran Día, Sookie va a conocer a alguien que va a hacer que todo cambie...  Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

**

* * *

**

**1.**

No sé qué me poseyó, la verdad. Toda mi vida he sido la niña, la chica, la mujer que todos esperaban, la hija, la hermana, la nieta, la amiga, la novia ideal. Nunca me atreví a levantar la voz, a expresar lo que pensaba, a disentir en lo más mínimo.

Mis padres decidieron que era el momento de volver a sus raíces en el sur, que la gran ciudad no era el lugar más indicado para criar a sus hijos, sobre todo, después de que Jason se metiera en problemas con los amigos que tenía. Así que nos mudamos a lo que yo pensaba que era el culo del mundo. Dejé mi vida, a mis amigos, mis ilusiones y mis esperanzas de tener un futuro con mi noviete de entonces. Sí, ya, muy estúpido pensar que tu amor del instituto te va a durar, pero era romántica, tenía la edad, la vida aún no me había vapuleado y pensaba que el amor era para siempre y esas cosas. Menuda tontería, lo sé, pero bueno, nada que el tiempo no curara y acabara sacándome de mi error. Gracias a mi hermano Jason, yo acabé en la otra punta del país, con nuestra abuela. En su día me pareció lo peor que me podía pasar, había perdido mi vida tal y como la conocía. Lloré amargamente durante días pero no me atreví a oponerme a la mudanza. Mamá insistía que todo sería maravilloso en un lugar donde yo sería la novedad, donde sería la chica más guapa y sofisticada. Papá, el pobre, me miraba sin saber qué decir, total, eran cosas de mujeres. Un misterio cómo consiguió casarse, si me preguntáis, supongo que mi madre hizo todo el trabajo. Jason intentaba consolarme haciéndome ver que él lo tenía peor y la abuela hacía lo que podía siendo comprensiva y cariñosa, pero aquel fue el verano más amargo que se podía tener. Es una obviedad, lo sé, pero todo pasa. La pena se fue diluyendo, llegó septiembre y con él la vuelta a las clases y con ellas, Tara y Lafayette.

Pensé que eran mis amigos, después de tantos años, tantas experiencias juntos, instituto, universidad, trabajos, ¡por el amor de Dios, si eran mis socios!. Inocentemente pensé que me pararían si hiciera algo estúpido inducida por el consumo abusivo de margaritas. El tequila, esa bebida del demonio, tuvo la culpa y ellos por no frenarme, también. Y ahí estaba yo, en el cuarto de baño de un hotel, escondiéndome de alguien. Avergonzada y maldiciendo el momento en que ir a celebrar mi despedida de soltera a Nueva Orleans me pareció una buena idea.

Ahora es cuando debería hablar de Bill, mi prometido, ese hombre con el que me iba a casar y tener hijos y una casa y no sé cuántas cosas más que se supone quieren los recién casados. Ya he dicho que el tiempo me curó del romanticismo, así que no esperaba gran cosa de mi vida en pareja, sólo tranquilidad, estabilidad, compañerismo y buen sexo. Lafayette siempre decía que, exceptuando lo del sexo, todo lo demás ya lo tenía con él , que porqué casarme, y jamás se me hubiese ocurrido confesar que lo del buen sexo..., pues, no, normal, escaso y misionero. El caso era que Bill siempre había sido una constante en mi nueva vida. Era nuestro vecino, alguien amable y estable. Un puerto seguro al que volver cuando terminé con Alcide, por ejemplo, mi novio durante los años de universidad. Nunca había querido a nadie como a él, lo que tampoco era decir mucho, si tenía en cuenta que no había tenido más que cuatro novios. A saber:

Felipe, al que me dejé en la ciudad cuando nos mudamos. Moreno, guapo y apasionado, aay... (léase con la debida entonación, como un suspiro largo acompañado de mirada soñadora y sonrisa bobalicona, que mi chico se lo merecía).

Quinn, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, qué previsible, sí, y tan estereotipado que hasta a mí me daría nauseas. No es que lo fuese a confesar en voz alta, yo no hago esas cosas. No. Nunca.

Alcide, amarle era como estar continuamente subida en una montaña rusa, cuando le veía mi estómago daba un vuelco, no había lugar para el aburrimiento con él porque siempre tenía alguna idea en mente para sorprenderme y porque siendo tan alto, tan moreno, tan guapo, tan amable y considerado, tan apasionado, era un sueño, de verdad, y era el mío y el de todas las demás, siempre tenía una cohorte de... _admiradoras_ alrededor, intentando meterse en su cama. Pero el amor nace con fecha de caducidad y llegó el día en el que ya no fuimos suficiente el uno para el otro. Cuando decidió irse a Europa después de terminar en la universidad nos miramos y, simplemente, nos dijimos adiós.

Y luego, Bill. Estable, serio, responsable, sereno, discreto, normal, previsible. Seguro... Nuestra relación había sido lenta pero segura, vaya, esa palabra otra vez, encaminada a un futuro común, durante años nos dedicamos a afianzarla, así que cuando me pidió que me casara con él un año atrás no lo pensé dos veces, le dije que sí, que sería su mujer, que sería la madre de sus hijos y viviríamos en la casa al lado de la mi abuela que estaba acondicionando. Debería haberme tomado como una señal que fuese precisamente la empresa de la familia de Alcide la que se encargaba de la reforma. La primera de todas ellas. En el año que había transcurrido desde entonces tuve que convencer a todos los que me querían de que Bill era el hombre con el que quería pasar mis días. En lo que iba de año había tenido más pretendientes de los que había tenido en los quince años anteriores, que serían los que llevaba teniendo citas. Y, entonces, cuando la fecha se acercaba, Tara vino con Lafayette y su maravilloso regalo, cuatro días en Nueva Orleans, para que me diese cuenta lo que me iba a dejar atrás una vez le diese el sí quiero a Bill y me convirtiese irremediablemente en la esposa de Sosoman Compton. Sus palabras, no las mías.

Los días pasaron volando y llegamos a Nueva Orleans, nos registramos en el hotel y nos dispusimos a quemar la ciudad. Durante dos días fuimos de fiesta en fiesta, de local en local, bailando y bebiendo más de lo que estábamos acostumbrados, que ya teníamos una edad. La tercera noche nos lo tomamos más tranquilamente, comimos algo y nos fuimos a tomarnos una copa. El local estaba bastante abarrotado y nos costó llegar hasta la barra y hacernos un hueco. Pedimos tres margaritas y, al rato, otros tres. Íbamos ya por la tercera ronda cuando Tara me hizo un comentario.

_ No te vuelvas – hice amago de volverme y ella me paró-, ¡que no te vuelvas!. Hay detrás de ti un tío al que le han entrado casi todas las mujeres del bar y algún hombre también...

_ ¿Y por qué no quieres que vea a semejante monumento? - las palabras comenzaban a ser un pequeño desafío para mí.

_ No me interrumpas – me recriminó-. No quiero que te vuelvas porque él sólo mira a una – me miró como si fuese obvio lo que quería decir y puso los ojos en blanco ante mi mirada de incomprensión-. A ti.

_ ¿Y por qué me mira a mí? – volví a hacer amago de volverme y esta vez fue Laf quién me paró.

_ Porque eres la única que no le ha mirado ni una sola vez, cacho perra – se rió.

Esa vez si me volví. A mi espalda un hombre alto, muy alto, rubio y con unos impresionantes ojos azules me sonrió y agitó su botella de cerveza a modo de saludo. Le devolví la sonrisa y volví a la conversación con mis amigos.

_ Si que es guapo, sí – dije sin darle mayor importancia-. Bueno, ¿qué queréis que hagamos ahora después? Podemos ir a bailar, ¿no?

Tara y Laf me miraron con fastidio, ¿qué esperaban, que me tirase a los brazos del primer guaperas que me tirara los tejos? Bueno, técnicamente, el no era el primero, ni siquiera el quinto o el décimo que lo había hecho desde que llegáramos a Nueva Orleans, pero tenía que reconocer que sí era el que no sólo estaba de mejor ver, sino también el único al que había encontrado interesante. Pero tenía novio, me casaba en una semana, ¿qué sentido tendría? Pasamos los siguientes minutos hablando de tonterías y entonces decidimos irnos a otro lado. Nos estábamos preparando para dejar el local cuando noté una mano en mi hombro. Me volví y el rubio, alto y guapo me miraba bastante confundido.

_ ¿Os vais ya? - me preguntó.

_ Eh..., sí – sonreí extrañada por su pregunta.

_ ¿No os queréis quedar un poco más...?

_ Bueno, después de tres margaritas, me parece que necesitamos un poco de aire fresco – me reí y él sonrió apesadumbrado-. Nos vamos a tener que ir. Diviértete. Hasta luego – me despedí.

Estábamos a medio camino de la puerta cuando me paré en seco, murmuré un "no puedo hacerlo". Tara me miró extrañada. Giré sobre mis Jimmy Choo y me fui hacia él que miraba su cerveza con aspecto serio.

_ He pensado que no te puedo dejar aquí solo, rodeado de tanta loba, te puede pasar algo y acabará cayendo sobre mi conciencia. Necesitas de mi protección para que no te hagan nada. Venga, termínate tu cerveza, te vienes con nosotros.

La cara se le iluminó, se bebió lo que le quedaba de un trago y me hizo un gesto para que pasara delante de él. A nuestro paso, las lobas que habían estado acechando a su alrededor me miraban con envidia.

Una vez en la calle, nos encaminamos hacia nuestro siguiente destino. La noche era joven y había que quemar las últimas horas en la ciudad antes de Bill. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada de reojo al hombre que caminaba entre Lafayette y yo, que sonreía ante las bromas -no tan bromas- de mi amigo en su intento por hacerle pasar al lado oscuro. Me descubrí soltando un suspiro de alivio al oír su risa y como declinaba educadamente su ofrecimiento. No estaba interesado en Laf, bueno, eso era un principio. Por más que le mirara no se me ocurría qué había podido ver un hombre como ése en mí, ni idea. No es que fuese fea, para nada, al contrario, rubia y bastante guapa, y también bastante alejada del prototipo de Barbie Malibú esmirriada que se empeñaban en imponernos.

En las siguientes horas descubrí que se llamaba Eric, que era sueco, que era antropólogo, que vivía en España y que había venido de vacaciones para ver a un amigo. Descubrí que no sólo era guapo e inteligente, sino divertido y encantador. Conforme iban pasando los minutos me preguntaba cada vez más cómo sería besar sus labios. Miraba sus grandes manos y las imaginaba abarcando perfectamente mis pechos y más de una vez me sorprendió sacudiéndome la idea de la cabeza con un gesto.

Varias copas y varios bailes después, acabé sabiéndolo. Y una cosa nos llevó a otra y cuando quise acordar, estaba en una cama enorme, en la habitación de un hotel de la calle Bourbon, comprobando que no sólo sus labios y sus manos se ajustaban a mis generosas formas como si fueran la pieza del puzzle que encajara en mí.

Y también que el misionero no sería nunca más aceptable o suficiente.

Por cierto, me llamo Suzanna, Suzanna Stackhouse, pero si usáis ese nombre tendré que mataros. Llamadme Sookie.

* * *

Gracias a **anira22 **y a **lucerita **por sus ánimos y su apoyo con ésta y alguna otra historia ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Gracias a **anira22 **por su apoyo para seguir con esta historia.

* * *

**2.**

Volví a mirarle. Mi boca se abría y se cerraba sin saber qué decir. ¿Hablaba en serio? Me resistía a creerlo. No podía ser en serio, ¿en qué cabeza entraba pedirle a alguien algo así? No, definitivamente, no. Cuando me llamó me sorprendió, hacía unos meses que apenas si sabía algo de él. Algún correo que otro para contarme que había dejado su trabajo en Chicago y se se había hecho cargo del negocio familiar en Luisiana, y que todo le iba muy bien, dentro de lo que cabía, pero tenía mucho trabajo intentando reflotar una empresa que hacía aguas por todos lados. Su padre había tenido problemas de, ejem..., ¿_salud_?, y le había _dejado_ a él a cargo de la empresa. Bonito eufemismo para la ludopatía. Alcide había terminado por contarme que su padre era un jugador empedernido y que había tenido que ir a hacerse cargo de todo antes de que no hubiese nada de lo que ocuparse. Éramos amigos desde hacía años. Nos habíamos conocido en Nueva York cuando él estaba aún en la universidad y yo daba algunas clases en Columbia. Enseguida conectamos, éramos la noche y el día pero nos complementábamos perfectamente. Su carácter abierto y arrollador encajaba con el mío, mucho más reservado y nórdico. Por aquella época, vernos juntos era un espectáculo para las neoyorquinas, para qué negarlo. Dos tíos altísimos, uno muy moreno y otro muy rubio, y muy atractivos si teníamos que hacer caso a los comentarios que escuchábamos a nuestro paso. Hasta entonces, nunca creí posible que una mujer, o varias juntas, consiguiesen hacerme sonrojar. Era divertido, pero entre que él tenía novia y yo algo así y que me sentía abrumado por el interés que despertaba, nuestro éxito final era bastante relativo y todas acababan pensando que éramos gays para mayor escarnio suyo y mayor diversión mía.

Cuando volví a casa, después del verano que había pasado en Nueva York, me replanteé muchas cosas. Mi vida, mi carrera, mi relación intermitente y tan asquerosamente civilizada con Sonja, lo que le pedía a la vida, lo que quería para mí desde ese momento en adelante. Así que me hice una lista con todo lo que esperaba que me deparara el futuro y me dediqué metódica y sistemáticamente a realizar punto por punto lo que creía que me merecía. Hice las diligencias adecuadas, llamé a varios amigos y moví los hilos que consideré necesarios. Me preparé y conseguí un trabajo que me gustaba en un país cálido, donde no tuviese que preocuparme nunca más por quitar la nieve de la puerta de mi casa o de poner cadenas al coche o de contar con los dedos de una mano medio congelada los minutos de sol. Donde las mujeres no se parecieran mucho a las que me dejaba atrás y pudiese encontrar una que me mirara y adorase como si fuese un dios nórdico. Un año y medio después, cuando Alcide vino a verme a mi nueva casa en España, lo había conseguido. Casi todo... No había encontrado esa mujer que me quisiera, sí muchas que se me impresionaran, normal, nada más lejos del prototipo de hombre local que yo, pero no una que llenara el extraño vacío que cada día se hacía más grande, que me completara en las pequeñas cosas. Y como él también había terminado con su novia de la facultad, se puede decir que hicimos felices a muchas, muchas mujeres aquellos meses. Ahora es cuando decís, "vaya, no te fastidia, los hombres, menudo regalo, siempre creyéndoos unos dioses del sexo" . Bueno, queda mal que yo lo diga, lo sé, pero es lo que hay...

Por eso, cuando Alcide me llamó y me pidió que fuera a visitarle, me tomé una semana de vacaciones y me presenté en Luisiana. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, como siempre, me acomodó en su casa en Nueva Orleans y me dio un trato digno de un rey, nada que no hubiese esperado de él y de la llamada hospitalidad sureña, y retomamos nuestra amistad donde la habíamos dejado la última vez que nos vimos, dos años atrás. Lo que no me esperaba era la _misión_ que me iba a encomendar.

_ Di algo... - murmuró y dio un trago largo a su copa de coñac.

_ ¿Que diga algo? Déjame primero superar la impresión – sonreí como pude.

_ Vamos, Eric, tampoco es para tanto – sonrió y supe que me iba a desafiar de un momento a otro-, claro que si no te ves capaz, lo entiendo. Lo mismo te ves mayor para conseguirlo.

_ ¿Crees que retándome vas a conseguir que lo haga? Sabes de sobra que puedo hacerlo, con los ojos cerrados, diría yo – sonreí con suficiencia-, no es eso...

_ Entonces, ¿qué?

_ Pensé que te importaba, ¿no te acabarás arrepintiendo? ¿y si no funciona como tú crees que lo hará? ¿y si, pese a todo, has topado con alguien diferente?

_ Por eso, precisamente, porque es alguien diferente...

_ Ya, pero es que tu idea tiene tantos fallos, tiene tantos agujeros y es tan equivocada que no sé ni por dónde empezar a enumerártelos.

_ No te cuesta nada – levanté las cejas-. No es como si te obligase a nada. Sólo tienes que plantar la semilla de la duda, yo haré el resto.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ Sí, sólo con mirarte ya debería tener dudas – rió nerviosamente.

_ Recuérdame por qué debería hacerlo.

_ ¿Porque te caigo bien?

_ ¿Alguna otra razón...?

_ Porque eres un romántico aunque quieras disimularlo bajo casi dos metros de frialdad nórdica – me dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora.

_ Ya..., ¿crees que sonreírme así te funcionará conmigo? – me reí y le tiré un beso-, ¿aún no te ha quedado claro que no soy gay, cariño?

_ Por favor...

_ Está bien – concedí al fin-, pero no te prometo nada, si cuando esté allí no me parece bien, no lo haré.

Miré su rostro otra vez en mi móvil. Alcide me había enviado una foto y un detallado informe sobre sus gustos y posible itinerario. Lo había intentado el primer día, incluso, el segundo, pero algo me echaba para atrás. Me parecía tan erróneo todo lo que rodeaba a la petición de mi amigo que, en conciencia, me estaba costando hacerlo y no era que tuviese muchos escrúpulos, simplemente, no estaba bien. Por eso desistí de intentarlo, decidí que no lo iba a hacer, ya le diría a Alcide cualquier cosa, quizá que no había funcionado... Sonreí a mi cerveza y le di un trago. No, tendría que buscar otra excusa, esa no se la tragaría, pensé rechazando a la enésima mujer que venía hasta mi lugar en la barra del bar a insinuarse con poco éxito. Volví a poner su imagen y borré el mensaje. No quería seguir mirando su pelo rubio ni sus ojos azules ni su cálida sonrisa ni las curvas que se adivinaban debajo de su vestido veraniego. Por eso, cuando la vi entrar y elegir el espacio libre en la barra justo a mi lado, mi corazón dejó de latir y no pude mirar nada más en la siguiente hora.

Se movía con gracia, mientras daba sorbos de su margarita y se reía con sus amigos. Era mucho más bella de lo que la foto que Alcide me había mandado mostraba, mucho más voluptuosa, mucho más deseable. Me recriminé ese pensamiento. Mi amigo me había pedido que tonteara con ella, que le hiciera ver que había un mundo de luz y de color más allá del sieso con el que se quería casar. Plantar la duda en su mente, hacerle ver que para casarse, debía buscar algo más que un hombre anodino y aburrido, hacer todo lo posible para que relacionara su triste vida futura con lo que se había dejado atrás, y que cuando volviera a su pueblo acabara refugiándose en los brazos amorosos del único hombre que había aportado días de alegría y excitación a su vida, Alcide. Pero ahora, viéndola bailar y reírse, me imaginaba siendo yo el que le hiciera ver que la vida era mucho más que la seguridad y rutina, que eso ya lo tendría con conmigo, además de todo lo demás, claro, cuando lleváramos veinte años envejeciendo juntos en mi carmen en España. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa necesidad de conseguir que ella me viese así.

Su amiga me había mirado unas cuantas veces por encima de su hombro y me había sonreído sorprendida. No alcancé a oír lo que le comentaba pero consiguió que ella me mirara y me sonriese. La decepción cuando no pasó de ahí, cuando volvió a su conversación con sus amigos, sus margaritas y sus bailes, fue tan grande que me hizo reír, ¿cómo era posible?. Seguí maquinando cómo hacerlo, cómo abordarla, cómo hacer que ella se fijara en mí. Evidentemente, mi físico no era razón suficiente como para el resto del bar y de la humanidad, pero me quedaba sin tiempo, se iban, así que, en un gesto desesperado la paré y casi le rogué que no se fuera. Sin éxito, debería añadir. Me volví a mi cerveza, convencido de que había perdido la oportunidad de mi vida con la única mujer echa a mi medida, y no lo decía por su tamaño, fácilmente, treinta centímetros por debajo, una vez se bajara de los tacones altísimos que llevaba. En esas estaba cuando oí a mi lado a alguien que me hablaba, me volví con intenciones de mandarla a la mierda, ya estaba harto de que me hubiesen entrado todas, y algún hombre también, menos la que me interesaba.

_ … Necesitas de mi protección para que no te hagan nada. Venga, termínate tu cerveza, te vienes con nosotros.

Y ahí estaba, sonriéndome, rescatándome de una multitud de mujeres indeseadas, invitándome a entrar en su vida. Había que joderse, mi heroína.

Gracias a Alcide y a mi encanto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que monopolizara su tiempo y sus amigos quedaran olvidados en una esquina. No era que a ellos les molestara, se hicieron a un lado voluntariamente. Lafayette, un hombre brillante en toda la extensión de la palabra y que se podía aplicar no sólo a él sino también a su indumentaria, me guiñó el ojo y me empujó casualmente contra ella mientras su amiga Tara me sonreía con complicidad. ¿Había alguien a quien le gustara su futuro esposo?

Podía ver cómo luchaba contra lo inevitable, podía ver su debate interno y ese quiero y no puedo que la azoraba y hacía que se sonrojara cada vez que la sorprendía mirándome. Dios, era tan adorable que tenía que besarla, no podía dejar pasar ni un segundo más. Y lo hice, y no sólo eso, le hice una demostración práctica con muchas de las razones de mi repertorio para que no volviera con un hombre que no le hacía justicia, ni siquiera con otro que seguro que sí y que me acabaría partiendo la cara cuando se enterase. Durante horas adoré su cuerpo con reverencia y ella me lo agradeció profusamente con dedicación y hasta la extenuación. Cuando la mañana nos sorprendió, mi cuerpo era un manojo de músculos casi inerme por el cansancio de una noche de pasión, estaba muerto.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos no me lo podía creer, no podía ser, había dormido casi todo el día. El sol mortecino del atardecer ser filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Sonreí al recordar la noche anterior y me volví para acomodarme contra el cuerpo que me había hecho soñar todo el día para encontrarme con un espacio frío y vacío. Me senté en la cama y me paré a escuchar posibles ruidos que me dieran una pista de dónde estaba. No se oía nada en el baño, la terraza estaba cerrada, la televisión estaba apagada en la antesala. Nada, se había ido. Mi perplejidad se fue convirtiendo en indignación. Pero, ¿qué coño? ¿se había ido y me había dejado sonriendo y fantaseando con ella como si fuera una colegiala? Ah, no, eso sí que no, nadie le hacía eso a Eric Northman.


	3. Chapter 3

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**3.**

Intenté entrar sin hacer ruido para no tener que pasar la vergüenza de enfrentarme a los comentarios de Laf y Tara. Bastante tenía ya con lo que yo pensaba de mí misma para tener que oír a Lafayette llamarme putón verbenero entre risas. No me podía creer que me acabara de levantar de la cama de un tío que había conocido unas horas antes. No me podía creer que le hubiese dejado hacerme todo "eso" y que encima lo hubiese disfrutado. Dios, nunca nadie me había tocado así, nunca nadie me había excitado tanto y tan rápidamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Bill? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar durante unas horas a mi prometido, al hombre con el que me iba a casar en unos días? No, en lo que a mí respectaba, éso no había ocurrido. Tara, Laf y yo habíamos pasado unos días divirtiéndonos en Nueva Orleans, sólo nosotros. Nunca había conocido a ningún sueco. Nunca había estado en una suite en un hotel de la calle Bourbon ni nunca había tenido sexo salvaje e increíble con un hombre rubio, alto y guapo para morirse al que apenas conocía. No, nunca.

Salí del baño de puntillas sin molestarme en echar la luz, camino de mi cama, pensando en lo que nunca había pasado, y me metí en ella sin mirar. Me di contra un cuerpo de hombre y me sobresalté. La luz de la mesilla de noche iluminó la habitación. Tara y Laf me miraban desde el otro lado de la cama, aguantando la risa.

_ ¡Serás puta...! - atronó la voz de Laf- Dime que el vikingo tiene un revolcón memorable, por favor, sería una pena que ese pedazo de cuerpo fuese un muerto en la cama.

Nunca creí que fuese capaz de sonrojarme tanto, notaba como me ardía la cara y eso no hizo más que espolear a Lafayette y a Tara.

_ ¡Ay, Dios mío, Suzanna Adele Stackhouse! - se rió Tara y puso una vocecita como si hablara de una niña- Laf, mírala, nuestra Sookie se ha hecho una mujer...

_ Por fin, bien sabe Dios que necesitaba un buen polvo como el comer.

_ Bueno, ya está bien – intenté hacerles callar-. Nunca más vamos a hablar de ésto, que, en realidad, no ha ocurrido – les miré con intención para ver si pillaban lo que quería decir y ellos asintieron-. Sí, tiene un revolcón memorable, lástima que nunca haya pasado, es imaginativo y sabe como usar todas las partes de su cuerpo, aunque yo no tenga ninguna constancia de ello. Ahora, vamos a olvidar que le hemos conocido y cuando se nos pregunte negaremos la mayor. Hemos pasado unos días divirtiéndonos, solos. No conocemos a ningún europeo, ni siquiera sabemos situar Suecia en el mapa, ¿me he explicado con claridad?

Los dos volvieron a asentir en silencio con una sonrisa curvándoles los labios.

_ Sí, una lástima que nunca tengas elementos para poder compararlo con Bill, ¿verdad? Pero seguro que tu novio sale mejor parado que un hombre – me quedé esperando como si no hubiese terminado la frase y Laf me sonrió con malicia y puntualizó-. Un hombre, punto.

_ Mira que tienes mala leche... – le recriminé.

_ No, constato lo que veo. Tras las horas que _no_ has pasado con ese sueco que _no_ hemos conocido y que _no_ te ha estado comiendo todo lo comible, tu aspecto es mucho más feliz y relajado que cuando pasas la media horita con tu _vecinovio_ haciendo algo, seguramente, terriblemente aburrido – concluyó Lafayette mientras Tara me miraba compadeciéndome pero sin darme su apoyo.

_ Lo siento, pedazo de pendón, pero no tienes tiempo para echarte un sueñecito post coital, desde que no has hecho nada con nadie esta noche. Hemos recogido tus cosas. Vístete, en una horas podrás volver al tedio y a la seguridad de tu Sosoman.

Y ahí es a donde volví. Bill nos recibió con su tibieza acostumbrada, sus buenos modales y su cortesía. No era que no me gustara éso de él pero, a veces, fantaseaba con que fuera un poco, sólo un poquito, más apasionado, más vehemente, más... lo que fuese. Suspiré, no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Bill siempre había sido bueno conmigo, no podía exigirle que cambiara su manera de ser. Cuando me pidió que me casara ya sabía que era así y le acepté tal y como era, no tenía ningún sentido pensar en posibles cambios. En unos días sería mi marido, sería el compañero que había estado a mi lado en los malos momentos y que me había dado su apoyo y su cariño durante los últimos siete años. La vocecita burlona de Lafayette resonó en mi cabeza, riéndose y hablando de la Crisis de los Siete Años, su manera de referirse en las últimas horas a esa persona que no llegamos a conocer en nuestro viaje... Menudo regreso a casa me había dado esa pseudo-Lady Gaga negra, mordaz y de lengua viperina.

Dejé las maletas en la granja y fui con Bill a cenar a su casa, con su madre. Lorena, esa si que era una buena razón para no casarse con él. La señora Compton era una mujer desagradable hasta el infinito y más allá, altiva, arrogante, soberbia, estirada y despectiva. Mi futura suegra. No podía reprimir un escalofrío cada vez que pensaba en ella, una mujer capaz de helar un desierto. Me recibió con su habitual desdén, era evidente que no le gustaba pero puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y la saludé como correspondía y como Bill, que no se parecía en nada a ella, se merecía.

_ Lorena, qué guapa estás. Me alegro mucho de volver a estar en casa...

_ ¿En casa...? ¿Te refieres a _mi_ casa? - murmuró cuando su hijo no podía oírla haciéndome ver que ese nunca sería mi hogar.

_ Claro, me refiero a esta casa – intenté no ponerme a su nivel con mi tono, sin éxito, y dije con voz suave y una sonrisa malévola-, siempre serás bienvenida y podrás estar _casi_ como en la tuya.

Me miró sorprendida, aunque, probablemente, la más extrañada era yo. ¿Le había contestado? ¿Había sido capaz de hacer frente a la señora Compton?

_ Vaya, ¿qué has hecho en Nueva Orleans para volver así de insolente?

_ Divertirme – dije intentando mantener el tono seco y dándome la vuelta para que no notase mi sonrojo.

_ Sí..., ya veo – musitó a mi espalda como si de verdad lo viera y lo supiera.

La comida pasó sin más incidentes, Lorena estaba demasiado ocupada observando hasta el más mínimo de mis movimientos, diseccionando hasta el menor de mis gestos. Sacando conclusiones, pensé con pánico, estaba segura de que tenía las huellas de esas manos que nunca me habían tocado, impresas por todo mi cuerpo y que ella con el luminol de sus ojos era capaz de verlas, como si fueran manchas de sangre para un CSI.

_ ¿Y qué tal tu viaje? - dijo en un momento determinado mientras esperábamos que nos sirvieran el café- Estás radiante, ¿no te parece Bill, querido? No sé, quizá no deberías permitirle alejarse tanto de tí, yo estaría celosa si fuese tú, hijo, de que algo que no soy yo le hubiese dado ese brillo.

Ahí estaba, esa zorra lo había descubierto, había sido capaz de seguir el rastro de unos labios que no habían sido los de su hijo por todo mi cuerpo. La doncella apareció con las tazas y me dio unos segundos para recuperarme de la impresión y no acabar gritándole a esa mujer que sí, que ése era el aspecto de una hembra satisfecha. Me exasperaba esa mujer insufrible, había conseguido que admitiese ante mí misma lo que llevaba todo el día negando. Eric me había hecho sentir en unas horas lo que su hijo no había conseguido en siete años. Sí, Eric, no esa persona que nunca conocí ni mi Crisis de los Siete Años. Maldito Vikingo.

Una vez más, Bill vino al rescate.

_ Madre, no seas así. Sookie está siempre radiante y yo soy estoy encantado si ella es feliz. Necesitaba unos días de descanso con sus amigos antes de la boda, los preparativos están siendo muy estresantes, ¿verdad, corazón?

¿Por qué la tierra no se abría y se tragaba a gente tan mala como yo? ¿Por qué un hombre tan bueno y considerado había tenido la mala suerte de tener una madre como Lorena y una prometida como yo? Pero estaba en mi mano remediarlo, hacer lo imposible para ser la mujer que Bill se merecía. Y lo iba a hacer, Eric ¿qué?, ¿quién coño era Eric?

Bill me acompañó a casa, era un paseo corto si atajábamos por el viejo cementerio del pueblo, de la mano, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mía. Era un gesto pequeño y sin importancia, lo sé, pero no pude reprimir las lagrimas.

_ ¿Qué pasa, cielo? - me abrazó preocupado-. Mi madre puede ser a veces un poco intensa, ya la conoces, pero estoy seguro de que no ha querido molestarte, que sus observaciones están hechas desde el cariño.

Me guardé la respuesta que semejante ingenuidad merecía y a cambio, sonreí como pude y me sequé las lágrimas con la mano.

_ No tiene nada que ver tu madre, Bill, es simplemente que te quiero.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas y me sonaron vacías y extrañas. Erróneas. Pero a Bill se sonaron a música celestial, me apretó un poco más contra su pecho y besó mi frente. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda intentando reconfortarme y yo sólo podía pensar en otras manos deslizándose por mi espalda hasta mis caderas para marcarme el ritmo. Mala, mala, Sookie... Iba a arder en el infierno.

_ Y yo a tí, Sookie.

Cerré los ojos por miedo a que viera en ellos lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Sí, definitivamente iba a arder en el infierno durante toda la eternidad. Por fin llegamos a mi casa y se despidió con un beso dulce y casto que volvió a remover el recuerdo reciente de otros ni tan dulces ni tan castos, llenos de una vida y una pasión que casi un día después aún me ahogaba. Saludé a mi familia sin muchas ganas de hablar. Me pareció ver a mi padre y a mi abuela intercambiar una mirada significativa pero no tenía el ánimo para ponerme a analizar teorías de conspiraciones. Mi madre me paró en mi intento de escabullirme y, complaciente como soy, me quedé con ella en la cocina para contarle con pelos y señales, la versión para todos los públicos, claro, lo que había hecho en Nueva Orleans. Estaba tan encantada con la boda y los preparativos que me echó en cara que no hubiese aprovechado para comprar los zapatos. Como he dicho, estaba tan encantada que ni siquiera reparó en un hecho en el que yo acababa de caer, ¿debería ser sintomático que, con lo que adoraba los zapatos, no sólo no los hubiese comprado sino que ni siquiera me hubiese acordado de ellos? No, ya estaba harta de señales, no iba a pensar en éso más. Me despedí de mi madre con un beso de buenas noches escudándome en que estaba muy cansada y debía madrugar. Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré, no quería ver y oír a nadie más. Pero éso era mucho pedir.

_ Hey – dijo Lafayette a través del teléfono riéndose-, ¿cómo está mi putón favorito?

_ Ahora, no, Laf, por favor – se me quebró la voz.

_ Sook..., cariño, no...

_ No puedo ahora, de verdad, Laf...

_ Lo sé, cielo, no llores, todo va a ir bien, ya verás.

_ No, no lloro y no, nada va a ir bien...

_ ¿Quieres que vaya a pasar la noche contigo, que tengamos una noche de chicas? - dijo con dulzura.

_ No – me reí sin ganas pese a todo-, gracias, mañana nos vemos.

Apagué el teléfono y me tiré en la cama sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas y lloré para ver si con mis lágrimas se me iba de la retina la imagen de un hombre alto y rubio que nunca volvería a ver, para ver si mis lágrimas limpiaban mi mala conciencia, para ver si mis lágrimas conseguían que quisiese a Bill.


	4. Chapter 4

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**4.**

Desde la ducha podía oír el móvil sonar incesantemente. Alcide, seguro. ¿Qué le iba a decir a mi amigo? A ése al que había traicionado tirándome a su chica. Bueno, técnicamente, no lo era, lo había sido y él esperaba que volviera a serlo, pero en ese momento no lo era y si yo podía hacer algo al respecto, nunca más lo sería. Dejó de atronar la odiosa melodía y corté el agua. Salí del baño secándome y volvió a sonar. Suspiré, no podía esconderme indefinidamente, tenía que ser un hombre y hacerle frente, y si quería partirme la cara o insultarme, dejarle, estaba en todo su derecho a estar cabreado conmigo.

_ _Ya era hora, Northman, ¿qué coño estabas haciendo? _- dijo la voz al otro lado.

_ ¿Pam...? - me extrañé.

_ _No, tu tía la de Svenljunga_.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas? - me alarmé.

_ _Te echaba de menos_.

El sólo pensamiento de que Pam me echara de menos era, como mínimo, irrisorio. Pam era ese tipo de mujer que nunca echaría de menos a un hombre, ni siquiera a mí, y eso que era su mejor amigo. Nos conocimos una noche fría de otoño de borrachera en Göteborg, cuando acababa de volver de Nueva York, acabé contándole mis penas, mis planes y acostándome con ella para su mayor asombro por la mañana. Pam tenía gustos caros, eclécticos y variados y los hombres no estábamos en los primeros puesto de su top ten. Una noche loca la había llevado desde su Inglaterra natal hasta ese congelador que era mi país y, como yo, estaba dispuesta a emigrar a climas más cálidos. Así que nos unimos en nuestra esfuerzo. Fue ella la que sugirió el lugar y yo, que ya conocía la ciudad, acepté. Fue ella la que buscó mi casa, al lado de la suya, la que me ayudó a decorarla, la que se ocupaba de todo, la que me hizo invertir en un bar de copas y ser su socio, además de su amigo y la buena acción de su vida, que, según ella, se estaba ganando el cielo conmigo. Desde hacía unos meses salía con Amelia, una morena guapa y tan loca como ella o más.

_ No, en serio, ¿qué pasa?

_ _Te lo acabo de decir, Northman, ¿te has quedado sordo y tonto de golpe? Te echaba de menos. Estoy aquí, en Nueva Orleans_ – dijo con fastidio.

_ ¿Amelia? - probé a aventurar.

_ _¿Qué pasa con ella? _- se puso a la defensiva.

_ Éso, ¿qué pasa con ella?

_ _No quiero hablar de éso ahora, en veinte minutos máximo te quiero en el Palace Café. No me hagas esperar, no estoy de humor con el jet lag_.

_ Menuda novedad – murmuré por lo bajo olvidando por un instante que estaba al teléfono- como si necesitaras de diferencia horaria para eso...

_ _Te he oído, vikingo. Sabes que puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno, ¿verdad?_ - añadió con su tono más monótono y colgó.

Como ya he dicho, Pam era mi mejor amiga y, después de la noche pasada, posiblemente, la única que tuviera. Me vestí con rapidez, bajé y dejé la llave en recepción. La chica que me había atendido la noche anterior volvía a estar en el mostrador y miraba buscando la compañía con la que me había registrado unas horas antes. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara al comprobar que no estaba y probó suerte. Empezaba a cansarme éso, de verdad. Ya estaba en la mitad de la treintena y quería algo más, quería una que se quedara. A ser posible la última que había pasado por mi cama... El teléfono me salvó de tener que decirle que no, gracias, le sonreí y me fui con el móvil como excusa hacia la salida.

_ Ya voy de camino, impaciente... – dije sin mirar siquiera quién llamaba.

_ _¿A dónde, si puede saberse? _- se rió Alcide al otro lado-. _Y lo que es más importante, ¿con quién?_

_ ¡Alcide...! – dije con un gallo mientras mis labios dibujaban un "mierda" - Voy hacia el Palace Café, Pam está aquí.

_ _¿Pam? ¿Qué ha pasado para que la señorita Ravenscroft nos honre con su presencia?_

_ Me echaba de menos – Alcide soltó una carcajada y yo me aparté el teléfono del oído-. Si, ya, es lo que me ha dicho, por éso voy corriendo a verla.

_ _¿Amelia?_

_ Supongo que sí.

_ _Ya me dirás en qué puedo ayudar _– se calló unos instantes- _Sobre lo otro..._, _¿qué tal ha ido? _– preguntó expectante.

_ Ahora estoy entrando en el café, luego te llamo – le oí decir un "vale" apagado mientras colgaba y los remordimientos hicieron presa en mí. Menudo amigo de mierda estaba hecho.

Pam me esperaba en una mesa bebiendo una copa de vino tinto. Por un momento la imaginé repitiendo una escena que habíamos representado en restaurantes a lo largo y ancho de media Europa, la vi dándole mala vida al sumiller del local, haciéndole ganarse el sueldo con una comensal exigente que sí sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, y sonreí al darme cuenta de que si bien Pam no me echaría nunca de menos, yo a ella sí. Me acerqué a la mesa y me incliné para besar su mejilla. Me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y eso era para preocuparse. Me senté frente a ella y sonreí mirando su rostro perfectamente maquillado y su aspecto impecable.

_ Estás hecha un asco.

_ Siempre habla quien más tiene que callar... – me reí por lo bajo.

_ ¿Insinúas que no te acostarías conmigo? - levanté las cejas seductoramente-. Tarde.

_ Ni en tus mejores sueños lésbicos, Northman.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Amelia se ha ido con un motero – dijo sin inflexión, intentando que su voz no denotara su estado de ánimo-. ¿Y a tí?

_ Me he acostado con la ex de Alcide, la misma que quiere que vuelva con él – me levantó una ceja perfectamente depilada.

_ Somos un asco de gente.

_ Sí.

_ Camarero – hizo un gesto seco y el chico apareció como una flecha, como si supiera lo que le esperaría si no-. Una botella de Latour del 2001.

_ ¿Un vino de 500€, Pam? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque nosotros lo valemos? - dije con hastío.

_ No, porque hay que celebrar que, al menos, nos tenemos el uno al otro – sonrió con sinceridad pero se recuperó pronto de ese momento sentimental-, y porque es una pena que te mate Alcide sin que antes lo hayas probado, es fantástico.

_ Muy optimista, Pamela. Menos mal que siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo incondicional.

_ Eres un vikingo tonto, ¿se te ha olvidado que las novias y las ex de los amigos son intocables, _Tjure_?

_ Oh, cállate, _Snorre._

Nos miramos unos instantes sonriendo. Esa era una broma de la que nunca nos cansábamos. Extendió su mano para coger la mía pero el sumiller tuvo que venir en ese preciso instante para arruinar nuestro momento de amistad incondicional. Nos sirvió dos copas ante la mirada impaciente de Pam y se diluyó entre las mesas para no despertar otra vez la ira de esa mujer. Tomé un sorbo de mi copa y lo saboreé, tenía razón, sería una pena que Alcide me hubiese matado sin haberlo probado antes.

_ A ver, Eric, ¿cómo te has metido en ese lío?

_ No lo sé, Alcide me pidió que "ayudase" a su ex a replantearse su próxima boda y se me fue un poco de las manos.

_ Bonita manera de expresarlo – se rió-. Se te fueron las manos pero más bien a su culo, seguro, que nos conocemos, Northman.

_ Muy graciosa, Ravenscroft – me llevé las manos a los ojos con cansancio-. Se supone que sólo tenía que tontear con ella, hacerle ver qué se perdía si se casaba, recordarle a Alcide, de alguna manera.

_ Bueno, no creo que piense que Alcide sea como tú en la cama, no veo cómo le has podido recordar, de alguna manera, a su ex novio.

_ De verdad, Pam, no, bastante mal me siento ya...

_ ¿De verdad? - se rió- Ay, Northman, siempre se te olvida que hablas conmigo, que te conozco como si te hubiese parido. A tí lo que te reconcome es que Alcide se va a poner bueno cuando se entere y que, por la razón que sea, la susodicha ex te ha hecho tilín. Puedo oír las campanas, querido – me miró con intención para ver mi reacción que, ni que decir tiene, consistía en mirarla con la boca abierta-. La cuestión es, ¿ahora qué? ¿Vas a decírselo a Alcide? ¿Vas a buscar a la niña sureña que te ha robado el corazón? ¿Nos vamos a reventar una boda? Mira que tengo mucha ira acumulada y puedo explotar contigo o hacer que otros sean los que las pasen putas. Tú eliges.

_ Pues...

_ Venga, Northman, no tengo todo el día – refunfuñó rellenando las copas-, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y los dos nos quedamos mirándolo sin reaccionar. El identificador de llamada brillaba con el nombre de Alcide.

_ Cógelo.

_ No.

_ No seas cobarde, Northman, échale huevos – dijo llevándose el teléfono con rapidez de la mesa y contestando- ¿Si?

_ _¿Hola? ¿Pam?_ - pude oír a Alcide.

_ Herveaux – ronroneó su nombre para mi asombro y pulsó el manos libres- ¿Cómo está mi lobo feroz?

_ _Pues ya ves, mi Caperucita, echándote de menos_.

_ Uhmm..., vaya, vaya, qué dientes más grandes tienes – me guiñó un ojo.

_ _Para comerte mejor, Pam, siempre... _- ¿me estaba perdiendo algo?

_ Todo a su tiempo, Herveaux – se rió-. ¿Quieres hablar con el vikingo?

_ _Por favor._

Me tendió el teléfono mientras yo gesticulaba y hacía aspavientos para que no lo hiciera. Al final, no tuve otra opción.

_ Alcide, vaya, ¿tienes algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

_ _Bueno, eh..., ¿no?_- respondió con nerviosismo- _¿Y tú?_

_ Eh..., ¿tampoco?

_ _Vamos, Eric, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Pudiste hablar con Sookie?_

_ Si... - admití mientras Pam me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ _¿Y bien?_ - preguntó ansioso.

_ No sé, Alcide... – Pam puso los ojos en blanco mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

_ _¿Cómo que no sabes?_

_ No parecía estar muy dispuesta a, ya sabes, dejar a su novio – Pam se atragantó con el vino y casi le salió por la nariz. Puestos a aprovechar un Latour, éste estaba dando mucho de sí.

_ _¿No...?_ - su voz sonó apagada.

_ Bueno, Alcide, quizá deberías pasar página – Pam me dio una patada en la espinilla y yo gesticulé con dolor-. Incluso creyendo que reconsiderara su boda, quizá..., lo mismo tú ya no eres una opción para ella...

_ _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

_ Bueno, me pediste que tonteara con ella... - al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio sepulcral - ¿Alcide? - titubeé y añadí con un hilo de voz- ¿Sigues ahí...?

_ _¡Hijo de puta! _- tronó- _¡Te la has tirado!_

_ Oye, que yo no obligo a nadie – intenté defenderme. Pam me pegó un tirón del teléfono y me lo quitó.

_ Herveaux, mon amour, ven, tenemos un Latour del 2001 y un sumiller aterrorizado, te va a venir bien – nada al otro lado- ¡Herveaux, que muevas el culo y vengas!

_ _En quince minutos estoy ahí_ – dijo de mala gana-, _pero no me responsabilizo de lo que le haga a tu amigo._

_ Sí, sí, ya, promesas...

Quince minutos exactos después, Alcide se presentó ante nuestra mesa. Su expresión de psicópata de película de serie B me hizo sentir como la rubia tonta que se separa del grupo y a la que se merienda el hombre lobo de turno. Pam levantó la vista hacia el camarero y éste se presentó inmediatamente con una copa más. Era increíble como mi Pam podía llegar a intimidar. Una suerte que hubiese venido, era lo que evitaba que Alcide se merendara al rubio tonto. Ordenamos algo de cena y comimos en silencio. Desde que se había sentado a la mesa, habíamos evitado mirarnos. Absurdo, sí, y más de lo que Pam estaba dispuesta a soportar.

_ Ésto es ridículo. Ya vale. Tú le has pedido algo estúpido – se dirigió a Alcide- y tú – me miró con severidad- te has excedido en tu _celo_ a la hora de hacerlo.

_ Así me gusta, Pam. Tú siempre neutral, nada de alinearte del lado de este cabrón que se ha tirado a mi chica.

_ Error. Él no se ha tirado a tu chica, se ha tirado a la de... - chasqueó los dedos apremiándome a darle un nombre y musité "Bill"- De un Bill. Perdiste tu oportunidad y has sido tan capullo de pedirle a este idiota que tonteara con ella.

_ Gracias, Pam – murmuré sin saber bien si tenía algo que agradecer.

_ Cállate, Northman – me reprendió-, bastante tienes con haberte encaprichado de ella.

_ ¿Qué...? - Alcide salió de su letargo y de su fiesta de autocompasión.

_ Lo que oyes, aquí el vikingo tontorrón está más interesado en tu chica de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

_ No me jodas, Northman – me miró por fin-. Pensé que sólo te la habías tirado porque no puedes mantener la polla dentro de tu bragueta cerca de una mujer hermosa – miró de reojo a Pam y añadió a toda prisa- que no sea nuestra Pam...

_ Vamos, cuéntale – ordenó Pam y tal y como me miraba no me atreví a rechistar.

_ No sé, Alcide, ha sido algo extraño... No sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando esta tarde me he despertado y no estaba, me he sentido abandonado, rechazado, increíblemente solo...

_ No me jodas, Northman – volvió a repetir.

_ Éso ya lo has dicho, Herveaux, amplía tu vocabulario.

_ No sé qué decir, me ha dejado sin palabras...

_ Di que por fin ha encontrado a una que no tenga que despegarla de su cama con agua caliente, por ejemplo.

_ Muy graciosa, Pamela – le hice una mueca, sí, muy maduro.

_ No, mira la lógica de ésto, no le impresionó tu aspecto, se levantó de tu cama y se fue sin decir adiós...

_ ¿Es _ella_ ?– la interrumpió Alcide negando con la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al fin-. ¿Sookie es la mujer que siempre has soñado y de la que acabábamos hablando tantas noches de borrachera...?

* * *

_Tjure_ y _Snorre_ son dos personajes de _Vickie el vikingo_, uno alto y otro bajito, que se pasan la vida peleándose.


	5. Chapter 5

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Me repito, lo sé, pero gracias, **anira22.**

**PinkLilys**, gracias por tu mensaje. La verdad es que con Eric me recreo, me divierte mucho escribir sus capítulos, supongo que, en parte, porque en ellos también sale Pam, mi otra debilidad. Tranquila, no hay ningún spoiler y, por cierto, _All together dead_ te va a gustar, seguro ;)

* * *

**5.**

Debían ser las cuatro cuando, por fin, el sueño me venció, así que cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar me quería morir. Alargué la mano a tientas, lo cogí y lo estampé contra la pared. Aún así, luché contra el impulso de darme media vuelta y seguir sintiendo pena por mí y me levanté, me di una ducha y bajé a hacer frente a un nuevo día, uno menos en la cuenta atrás, uno más para mi pesar. En la cocina me encontré con Jason. La noche anterior no le había visto, mi hermano se vendía muy caro, literalmente. Su tiempo valía oro, ¿quién hubiese pensado que el chico ingenuo y algo problemático se iba a convertir en un reputado abogado? Vivir para ver...

_ Hermanita – me saludó levantándose y acercándose para darme un abrazo-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido por la gran ciudad? Te diría que te ha sentado bien, pero estás hecha un asco.

_ Gracias, Jason, está bien contar siempre con tu sinceridad.

_ No es nada, ya sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar, no voy a mentir en casa también, sería malo para el negocio – se rió mientras me servía una taza de café recién hecho, dibujé un "gracias" con mis labios cogiéndola y me retrepé en mi silla.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías hasta el jueves.

_ Bueno, me he tomado unos días. Papá me llamó ayer y me dijo que te vendría bien que tu hermano mayor estuviese a tu lado tus últimos días de soltera.

_ Sí, qué bien – me salió tan poco convincente que me gané una mirada inquisidora de mi hermano.

_ Me parece que tú y yo vamos a tener bastante de qué hablar, Sook – me miró arqueando las cejas-, cualquiera diría que no estás contenta ante la perspectiva de convertirte en la otra señora Compton...

_ No digas tonterías... - murmuré desviando la mirada.

_ Bueno, ya veremos, deja que eso lo decida una buena comida en Merlotte's, ¿a qué hora paso a buscarte? - lo dijo así, sin dar opción a negarse. Mi hermano, el abogado.

_ No sé – suspiré-, a la una está bien, después de todo, soy la jefa, ¿no?

_ Y que no te puedes resistir al gumbo que tiene Sam, que nos conocemos – soltó una carcajada.

La mañana había pasado con sorprendente rapidez. Laf y Tara habían sido especialmente atentos conmigo, era evidente que después de haberme llamado la noche anterior a Lafayette le había faltado tiempo para irle con el cuento a Tara, así que ahí estaban, desviviéndose por hacerme fácil el trabajo. Y éso, que en otro momento me habría parecido estupendo y enternecedor, me había estado desquiciando, pero no les dije nada. No tenía ganas de explicarme, no me apetecía contarles que en mi desesperación y, con toda seguridad, por el pánico ante la inminente boda, me estaba amparando en un hombre al que no conocía, dándole una entidad y una importancia que yo sabía que no tenía. A ver, vale, había sido un polvo, bueno, unos cuantos, que el guaperas se reveló como insaciable, ay, ahí estaba otra vez, ni siquiera cuando trataba de razonar se me iba de la cabeza su cuerpo y todo lo que le había hecho al mío. Recapitulaba una y otra vez. Bien, guapo, dotado, habilidoso y con afición, sí, pero por encima de éso, que ya era mucho, estaba que me planteaba una salida. Algo a lo que agarrarme como a un clavo ardiendo. Había sido una zorra, había engañado a mi novio una semana antes de casarnos y lo había disfrutado hasta el último segundo, no merecía su amor ni su confianza. Se acabó, punto. Era, sin habérselo propuesto, una puerta abierta hacia la libertad. Sí, en eso se me fue toda la mañana, gracias a Dios, que se me pasó volando, y en esas me pilló Jason cuando vino a recogerme. Lo bueno, que el hecho de que Tara hubiese estado toda la vida loca por él me daba un motivo para convertirla en el centro de mis pullas y me daba un respiro de ser el de las suyas. Verla alrededor de él y que se transformara otra vez en una adolescente, no dejaba de tener gracia porque los dos, a su manera, eran tal para cual. Si mi hermano era un pichabrava de pro donde los hubiese, Tara era su equivalente femenino, y verla tan comedida y soltando risitas era, como mínimo, para caerse de culo de la impresión.

Cuando por fin pude apartar a Tara de mi hermano ya eran casi las dos y me moría de hambre. Jason conducía con una sonrisilla en los labios, evidentemente, le hacía gracia que la amiga de su hermanita estuviese loca por él, aún. ¿Por qué los hombres eran así de tontos? Siempre hinchándose como pavos cuando sabían de su efecto en las mujeres de su entorno o interesándose por la que le ignoraba. No sabía cuantos más egos masculinos estaba dispuesta a soportar, con dos en los últimos días había cubierto mi cupo para los próximos diez años. Gracias a Dios por los Bill del mundo.

Sam nos recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Merlotte's había sido como nuestra segunda casa, nadie hacía las hamburguesas o el gumbo como Ruby Jean, la madre de Lafayette. Sam era algo mayor que mi hermano y durante algún tiempo tonteamos pero nunca llegó a nada. Con la perspectiva que daban los años, ahora me preguntaba si no habría sido un error, era dulce, amable, divertido, atractivo y, sobre todo, un buen hombre. Paré ese tren de pensamientos, ¿estaba pensando que debería haber salido con Sam? ¿Pero, qué coño me pasaba? ¿Era la cuenta atrás para pensar en todos los hombres que me debería haber tirado y no lo hice? ¿Para echar de menos otros que ya pasaron por mi vida? El siguiente ¿quién iba a ser, Alcide...? La voz de Sam me sacó de esa pajarera en la que se había convertido mi cabeza.

_ ¿Qué tal todos los preparativos? - me miró extrañado ante la mirada de incomprensión que le dedicaba.

_ Bien, bien..., eh..., todo controlado – respondí atropelladamente.

_ Sook, organizas eventos, qué menos que tu boda este bien organizada – Jason puso los ojos en blanco-. Sería una publicidad espantosa para vuestro negocio...

_ Sí, claro, Tara y Laf se están encargando de la mayor parte, así que todo será perfecto, seguro.

_ Seguro que sí... - murmuró Sam quizá pensando lo mismo que yo unos minutos antes.

Durante los siguientes minutos hablamos de la boda, para mi vergüenza, les expliqué sin mucho entusiasmo cómo era el vestido, dónde se iba a celebrar, cuál era el menú, no sé, les informé lo mismo que si se tratara de la boda de alguien que no sólo no me importara sino que, además, me cayera mal. Los dos se miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. Se limitaron a bromear para quitar un poco de tensión a una situación tan chocante. Cuando Arlene vino con los platos, Sam se levantó y se disculpó para dejarnos comer tranquilos.

_ Bien – dijo Jason cuando Sam estuvo lo suficientemente lejos-, ahora estamos solos, ¿me lo vas a contar?

_ ¿Qué? - intenté disimular.

_ Venga, Sook, que soy tu hermano, te conozco.

_ No me apetece hablar de éso, Jase.

_ No dejes que se te enquiste, sé que no lleva a nada bueno – hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió con una amargura que me sorprendió-, por propia experiencia.

_ Algún día tendrás que contarme lo de Crystal – susurré cogiéndole la mano.

_ Pero no hoy. Es demasiado..., aún duele – me sonrió con tristeza-. Ahora, ya puedes estar largando todo lo que te pasa, no te vayas a creer que no me he dado cuenta de que intentas cambiar de conversación.

_ Había que probar – sonreí.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado en Nueva Orleans?

_ No me apetece hablar de eso, de verdad – protesté.

_ Vamos, Sookie, desembucha, no tenemos todo el día – me reprendió con impaciencia aunque sonriendo. Le miré y suspiré.

_ Estuve con alguien – me rendí.

_ Oh...

_ Sí, oh, y estuvo tan bien que, por un momento, ha hecho que me replantee mi vida futura. Y, claro, también está Lorena, que es otro punto en contra...

_ Me imagino – se rió-, qué mujer, pone los pelos de punta. ¿Sabías que una vez me tiró los tejos a lo bestia?

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ Sí, y todavía vivía el capitán Compton.

_ No fastidies, Jase, ¿cómo no me lo habías contado? Con lo mal que me lo ha estado haciendo pasar la muy zorra...

_ Sigues cambiando de conversación, ¿a quién le interesa esa mala pécora? Quiero saber de ese "alguien".

_ No hay mucho que contar, y, en cualquier caso, nada que me apetezca compartir contigo, espero que lo entiendas... - fijé la vista en el mantel mientras quitaba las miguitas.

_ Claro, a mí tampoco me gustaría que compartieses "esa" parte – se estremeció-, me refería a aquella que hace que te plantees dejar a Bill el sábado en el altar.

_ Éso no va a pasar, Jase, es un buen hombre no se merece algo así – dije con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿Y tú si te mereces una vida que no quieres hasta que te divorcies?

_ Pero, qué coño, Jase, ¿todavía no me he casado y ya me estás divorciando?

_ Sook, te puedes engañar todo lo que quieras, es más, puedes ir aún más allá y creer que Lorena será la suegra perfecta, pero estás levantando vuestra vida común desde premisas equivocadas. No te casas con alguien porque sea buena persona, éso es sólo una parte. Te casas porque no concibes que esté lejos de tí, porque quieres que sea lo primero y lo último que veas cada día, porque quieres que sea quien te caliente las manos cuando se te quedan frías, porque es el único cuerpo contra el que te apetece acurrucarte cuando no te encuentras bien, porque es la única persona en la que piensas cuando te ocurre algo, bueno o malo, bueno, para compartirlo, y malo para que alivie el dolor. ¿Bill es el nombre que se te viene a la cabeza cuando piensas en todo eso?

_ No.

_ ¿Se te viene alguno? - musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Sí...

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, cogidos de la mano, como cuando éramos pequeños y los niños del colegio eran malos conmigo y me hacían llorar. Jase siempre me defendía. Primero pegaba y luego preguntaba, lo que le acarreó muchos problemas y visitas al despacho del director. Por un momento desee volver a ser niña, poder refugiarme en la protección que mi hermano mayor me brindaba y escudarme tras él.

_ Bueno, deja que pague la comida y nos vamos a casa, ya se nos ocurrirá algo...

_ No hay nada que pensar, Jason. Me caso, el sábado.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y, Dios, cómo odiaba eso, Jason siempre había podido ver dentro de mí.

_ Ya, claro – se levantó para ir a la barra.

Mientras me dirigía a la cocina a despedirme de Ruby Jean, le oí murmurar, "ya veremos, aún falta mucho para el sábado..."


	6. Chapter 6

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**6.**

La cabeza estaba matándome. La peor resaca de mi vida, y ya llevaba unas cuantas. Mientras me duchaba intenté hacer un repaso de lo que había pasado. Primero, Alcide se lo había tomado sorprendentemente bien. Una vez soltada la bomba, empezaron a salir palabras de mi boca y durante las siguientes horas y no sé cuantas botellas de ni siquiera recuerdo qué, me desahogué con mis amigos. Les conté, todo lo detalladamente que se dejaron y que el momento frágil por el que pasaba mi amistad con Alcide permitía, lo que había pasado con Sookie. No sé quién estaba más sorprendido, si ellos que me miraban de hito en hito o yo por todo lo que les estaba confesando. Alcide siempre había dicho que íbamos de guapos por la vida y que era un trabajo muy duro pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, pero para mí, éso era agotador, que siempre hubiera murmullos cuando pasaba o me señalaran o, en el peor de los casos, se animaran a entrarme, era abrumador. A Pam, mis tribulaciones le hacían mucha gracia y hacía lo imposible por ponerme en situaciones comprometidas para luego regañarme con su tono más mordaz, y decirme, "saca pecho, Northman, que nunca has sido un patito feo, ya va siendo hora de que te hagas a la idea y lo superes". Pero no, era algo a lo que nunca me había habituado. Cuando me insistía en que debía ir al bar porque yo era una de las atracciones principales, me resistía pero desde que para ella el dinero era muy, _muy_ importante, lo decía completamente en serio y éso quería decir, en otras palabras, "Northman, te quiero allí a las diez". Si hubiese querido todo éso, sería actor, no profesor y copropietario en la sombra de un bar de copas. El caso es que les pilló tan de sorpresa como a mí que una mujer que no conocía y que me había ignorado fuese la única que había conseguido remover algo dentro de mí. Para mí, un flechazo era algo que se explicaba con una ley física y no era algo que se aplicara a mi vida. Me había pasado horas explicándoles a ellos dos, de entre todo el mundo, que sus reacciones inmediatas e irracionales ante una mujer determinada no se debía a la "química" entre ellos, sino a física pura y dura, con fórmula y todo. Ahora me tocaba a mí bajar la cabeza y aguantar sus bromas y tener que oír entre sus risas que Weber-Fechner atacaba cuando menos te lo esperabas. Y hasta ahí. No sé cómo acabé en la cama. Una suerte que estuviera Alcide, Pam me hubiese dejado tirado en el restaurante o donde fuese que nos tomáramos la última.

Me arrastré hasta la cocina y me bebí el zumo de naranja con miel que me tendió Alcide. Al poco, apareció Pam, perfectamente sincronizada con un café bien cargado. No me dijo nada antes de dejarnos solos, pero su mirada era tan expresiva y decía tanto que no tampoco hacían falta palabras.

_ ¿Qué tal vas? - se interesó Alcide.

_ Mejor, nada que no sea capaz de superar.

_ Sí, ya, no es nuestra primera borrachera, lo sé, pero no recordaba haberte visto así.

_ Éso va a ser porque también estarías borracho - intenté bromear.

_ Eric...

_ Tranquilo, se pasará... - murmuré terminándome mi café.

_ Eso espero – musitó preocupado-. Bueno, termínate el desayuno que nos vamos. ¡Pam! - le gritó y yo le miré cogiéndome la cabeza con las dos manos- ¿Está todo listo? ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Llavamos nuestras bolsas al coche, aunque debería decir que yo arrastré la mía y nos subimos, bueno, ellos se subieron con suavidad y elegancia en sus respectivos asientos, yo me tiré en el asiento de atrás, que tampoco podía hacer mucho más en las condiciones en las que iba. Me pareció que intercambiaban una sonrisa y Pam bajó su quitasol para poder mirarse en el espejito.

_ No sé si estoy un poco decepcionada – murmuró retocándose los labios-, esperaba un poco de sangre, quizá que os partieseis la cara. Ya digo, no sé, algo más de acción.

_ Mira que nos quieres bien, Pammy – se rió Alcide.

_ Lobito no me toques la moral, que me puedo poner en plan depredadora asesina y tú no tienes ganas de verme así...

_ Yo tengo ganas de verte como tú me dejes, cariño...

¿Era yo, el vino y todo el alcohol ingerido después que aún coleaban o estos dos estaban llevando el tonteo un poco lejos? Los miré desde el asiento de atrás y no me atrevía ni a respirar. Pam me guiñó un ojo desde el espejo.

_ Northman, ¿cómo vas ahí atrás? Menos mal que estábamos contigo que sino te bebes hasta el agua de los floreros, rey. Por cierto, si te vuelvo a oír cantar a McFly te corto los huevos.

_ Fue impresionante, sí – se rió Alcide-. Siempre me deja sin palabras cuando se pone en plan esponja y si encima canta...

_ Hay muchas cosas que te dejan sin palabras, Herveaux – dijo Pam con su tono más monocorde-, deberías hacértelo mirar.

_ Bueno, al menos tú haces que mi vocabulario se enriquezca y se acerque a Dios..., Ravenscroft.

_ Oh, sí... - ronroneó Pam-, me gusta cuando te pones místico.

_ No... - murmuré con espanto.

_ No, ¿qué? - me miró Alcide por el retrovisor.

_ No, no, no, no... - volví a repetir en un susurro.

_ A ver, vikingo, usa la neurona que aún te queda para verbalizar algo más lo que quieres.

_ ¡¿Os habéis acostado? Pero..., pero... - me llevé las manos a la cara- Ésto es una pesadilla...

_ A ver si el único que se puede tirar a alguien vas a ser tú, guapo – dijo Pam poniéndose en jarras-, ¿qué pasa? Sí, lo hemos hecho, hace años que lo hacemos pero tú siempre has estado en la higuera y te vas a dar cuenta hoy, de entre todas las veces que nos has pillado en una situación comprometida. De verdad, Eric... - puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Ya, vale, pero cuando la cosa se complique, os aviso, no quiero que me pilléis en medio. No me vais a usar como munición contra el otro.

_ Déjalo, no le hagas caso al rubio, tiene muy mal beber – le dijo Alcide encogiéndose de hombros-, anda, hijo, echa un sueñecito en el camino. Ya te despertaremos cuando lleguemos.

_ ¿A dónde?

_ ¿Y qué más te da, Northman?

_ Bueno, es una tontería, lo sé, pero me gusta saber a donde voy. Una manía como otra cualquiera, _Pammy_.

Pam se volvió y me echó una mirada asesina, ya estaba, había despertado a la bestia, y su única contestación fue girarse hacia la radio y poner a Britney Spears a todo volumen.

Estaba en el infierno, ya era oficial. Mi vida era un asco.

No tenía ni idea de por donde íbamos, de donde veníamos y, si me apuraba, con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, ni de cómo me llamaba. Miré la hora en el salpicadero, las dos y veinte, habían pasado ya casi tres horas desde que salimos de Nueva Orleans. Por suerte, a la tercera canción había conseguido dormirme sin que antes me explotaran los tímpanos y la cabeza de paso. Las tripas me crujían de hambre y como el niño repelente en el que una mala resaca me convertía, me puse a quejarme a Pam y Alcide.

_ ¿No tenéis hambre? - lo intenté por la buenas.

_ No – respondieron los dos al unísono.

_ ¿De verdad? - mis tripas volvieron a sonar pero las ignoraron- Podríamos tomar algo, así descansabas un poco, Alcide, llevas toda el rato conduciendo...

_ No estoy cansado – le vi cómo miraba de reojo a Pam con media sonrisa.

_ Bueno, entonces, a mí me gustaría comer algo, si no os importa.

_ Más tarde – intervino Pam que volvía a dirigirme la palabra.

_ Porque no pronto, tengo que ir al baño...

_ ¿Qué tienes, cinco? Deja de ser repelente, Northman, te hemos dicho que más adelante.

_ Por favor, _mami_... - rezongué haciendo un puchero.

_ Ya has oído a tu _mami_ – se rió Alcide y siguió tratándome como a un niño-, un poco más adelante pararemos. ¿Puedes aguantar hasta entonces?

_ Si...

_ Buen chico.

Me recosté aún más en el asiento y me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras miraba el paisaje. Era tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado..., no se parecía en nada al de mi país y, por descontado, nada que ver con donde vivía. Tenía que empezar a poner orden en mi vida, no era que no fuera ordenada, pero era evidente que no cumplía con lo que yo esperaba de ella. En cuanto volviésemos iban a cambiar muchas cosas, tenía que empezar a llenar el vacío que había en mi interior, con lo que fuese. Encapricharme con una mujer, no sólo desconocida sino completamente fuera de los límites, era un síntoma de todo lo que adolecía mi vida. Sookie era bella, pequeña y voluptuosa, nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, menos por el color del pelo, tan rubio como el mío, se ajustaba al tipo de mujer del que habitualmente me rodeaba. Era divertida, dulce e inteligente, y tampoco se alejaba del perfil de mis víctimas. Incluso Pam, por más que se empeñara en sacar las uñas y ponerse borde, se ajustaba perfectamente porque, para su desgracia, yo conocía su lado dulce. Tampoco había sido la primera en ignorarme, no era muy normal pero a veces pasaba. No tenía sentido, pues, que me hubiese dejado impresionar tanto. ¿Me sentía solo? ¿Tenía alguna especie de reloj biológico que me estaba gritando, búscate una mujer y procrea? Porque, de un tiempo a esta parte, la posibilidad de ser padre estaba empezando a formar parte de la ecuación. Ver como mis amigos y colegas tenían pareja, se estabilizaban y pasaban al siguiente nivel mientras yo me quedaba estancando mirando, empezaba a ser un motivo de preocupación. Pam y yo ya habíamos hablado que si llegados a cierto punto en nuestras vidas no tuviésemos una relación estable, tendríamos un hijo juntos, y era de prever, viendo como se sonreían, que ahora Alcide fuese el primer candidato también para éso.

Iba tan absorto en mis cosas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos parado.

_ Eric, mueve el culo, ¿no tenías tanta hambre? - dijo Pam.

_ ¿Dónde estamos? - miré a Alcide desorientado.

_ Cerca de casa, pero es hora de comer y aquí se come muy bien.

Dejamos salir a varios clientes que ya habían terminado y salían con aspecto satisfecho, lo que era un buen augurio, y entramos en el restaurante. Era acogedor y olía a gloria o a lo mejor no y el hambre hacía que sí me lo pareciese.

_ Hola, ¿dónde está el aseo, por favor? - pregunté a la primera camarera que vi y me señaló la dirección. Le sonreí y le di las gracias – Pídeme una cerveza mientras – guiñé un ojo a Pam que me tiró un beso.

Bordeé la barra y me dirigí al aseo a toda velocidad, mi vejiga no daba mucho más de sí, tan rápido que al doblar la esquina no vi que había alguien y lo arrollé.

_ Lo siento, lo siento, no la había visto – me disculpé a toda prisa, ayudando a la pobre mujer a levantarse del suelo.

Lo primero que vi fueron sus piernas, bonitas y doradas por el sol. Debería haber dicho, si a estas alturas no ha quedado claro, que cuando veía a una mujer hermosa se me encendía el piloto automático, no lo podía evitar. Era como ejecutar una composición aprendida y perfeccionada a lo largo de los años, me salía solo lo de tontear. Y, sí, con sólo mirarle las piernas. Seguí subiendo poco a poco recreándome en sus curvas más de lo que el decoro y una desconocida estaría dispuesta a aceptar, viendo como su pecho, generoso, se agitaba y subía y bajaba con fuerza. Hasta que llegué a su cara. Ahí estaba, mirándome con espanto, con la boca entreabierta y sin poder articular palabra. Clavando sus preciosos ojos azules en los míos. Había perdido toda capacidad para expresarme con palabras y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarla. Aún no sé como hablé.

_ ¿Sookie...?

* * *

La canción de McFly que canta Eric en plena borrachera es Shine a light. La letra me pareció apropiada [Where can I find her/ She took the light and left me in the dark, eh/ She left me with a broken heart, eh/ Now I'm on my own/ If anybody sees her (eh, eh, eh)/ Shine a light on her (eh, eh, eh)]


	7. Chapter 7

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Estoy intentando poner un capítulo por día, ¿voy muy rápido?

Espero que os esté gustando y, si os animáis, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión. Me gustaría mucho saberla.

* * *

**7.**

Nunca he corrido más, cuando por fin recuperé el habla y me pude levantar del suelo, cuando por fin recuperé el dominio de mis piernas y mis brazos. Recogí mi bolso, saludé fríamente a Eric y salí disparada hacia la puerta, bajo las miradas atentas y extrañadas de Arlene y Terry Bellefleur, a los que casi ni dije adiós. Vi a Jason en la puerta trasera con Sam, mi aspecto debió ser muy elocuente porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuve a mi lado.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó alarmado.

_ ¿Podemos irnos? - le rogué.

_ Claro – musitó y me condujo hasta el coche.

Me acomodó como a una niña y luego se sentó al volante y nos marchamos de allí. Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad, a cinco días escasos para casarme, aparecía Eric. El caso es que él parecía haberse sorprendido tanto como yo, con lo que la opción "¡ha venido a rescatarme!", no tenía mucho sentido. No era como si yo necesitara que me rescataran ni nada, claro, y, además, ¿por qué debería hacerlo precisamente él? Fui un reto en principio y después, un polvo fácil, nada a lo que alguien con ese aspecto no estuviese más que acostumbrado. No, no tenía más que recordar su cara de confusión, no esperaba verme nunca más, ¿por qué fantasear con alguien para quien sólo era una de tantas, una más? Y si éso era así, ¿por qué entonces sentía ese nudo en la garganta?

Jason condujo en silencio, mirándome de reojo cada poco. Cuando llegamos a casa paró pero no salió del coche. Sólo me cogió de la mano sin mirarme y la acarició, y ahí fue donde me derrumbé. Mi hermano me abrazó y me besó la frente mientras me consolaba con su silencio y su comprensión. Tardé casi un cuarto de hora en recuperarme.

_ ¿Mejor?

_ Sí... – respondí secándome las lágrimas con la mano.

_ ¿Quieres hablar ahora?

_ No.

_ Vaya con los monosílabos, Stackhouse – se rió suavemente-. Puedo esperar pero tú no deberías guardártelo mucho tiempo. Sácalo antes del sábado, hazme caso, no quieres que te explote y te estropee tu vestido de novia, ¿verdad?

_ Vale...

_ Mira, progresamos adecuadamente, dos sílabas, ¿qué será lo próximo, una esdrújula? - consiguió que me riera-. Y se ha reído, qué grande soy, no he perdido mi toque...

_ Qué tonto eres, Jase.

_ Lo que sea por mi hermanita – me besó la mano.

Me quedé mirándole unos segundos mientras él esperaba pacientemente a que llegase al punto en que dejaría salir todo lo que me atormentaba. Suspiré.

_ Le he visto en Merlotte's – Jason frunció el ceño a modo de pregunta-. A Eric, el hombre que..., ya sabes... - bajé el tono de voz.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Es de la zona? - se alarmó ante la posibilidad.

_ No, es europeo y vive allí.

_ ¿Y qué ha pasado?

_ Pues, me he chocado con él, me ha revisado de abajo arriba comprobando que le gustaba lo que veía – no pude reprimir el tono decepcionado y amargo- y cuando ha llegado a mi cara y me ha reconocido, se ha quedado muy parado. Evidentemente no esperaba encontrarse a su, probablemente, última muesca en la mesita de noche. Ha sido muy incómodo y embarazoso.

_ Suele pasar con los líos de una noche, pero ¿estás segura de que ha sido así?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ No sé, Sook, a mí me ha pasado alguna vez y que me sorprendiera no quiere decir que no me alegrara.

_ Ah, claro, la perspectiva de repetir – dije con fastidio.

_ Bueno, sí – sonrió avergonzado-, y también porque alguna de ellas me había parecido merecedora de más atención.

_ ¿_Merecedora de más atención_, Jase? Pero, ¿qué coño os pasa a los hombres, mirándonos por encima del hombro? ¿Qué pasa? Estamos para lo que estamos pero, de vez en cuando, alguna _merece_ más vuestra atención... - me indigné.

_ Sook, por lo general te daría la razón, mi vida es prueba de ello, pero hay algo que no pareces saber, yo también me siento solo y busco a alguien a quien querer, alguien a quien dar mi atención no porque lo merezca sino porque la necesito a mi lado. ¿No se te puede ocurrir que quizá sea éso lo que ha pasado antes en Merlotte's?

_ Jason, lo siento, siento haber pensado mal de tí y no haberte concedido el beneficio de la duda, pero que crea en tí no quiere decir que tenga que hacerlo en él. Esta historia no tiene más, europeo de vacaciones encuentra rubia americana receptiva a sus atenciones. Pasan la noche juntos. La rubia vuelve a casa y el europeo sigue de vacaciones y acaba tomándose algo cerca de donde ella vive, con toda seguridad, estando de paso hacia otra ciudad. Y ya está, no hay más. ¿Por qué buscarle tres pies al gato?

_ Porque necesitas una excusa, cariño, y él te la proporciona – sonrió-. Se te olvida que hablas con el maestro del escapismo, me conozco todas excusas y todos los trucos posibles para huir del compromiso. A lo mejor por éso me llamó papá, quizá quiere que te ayude a escapar de tu triste futuro.

_ Ya vale, Jason – me enfadé-. Mi futuro no es triste, voy a ser feliz con Bill, no necesito tu ayuda para escapar de él, ni a Eric para creer que me pierdo mucho si me quedo con mi novio.

_ _Éso_ ha sido interesante – enfatizó Jase.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo que has dicho. ¿Crees que te pierdes mucho si te quedas con Bill? ¿Tan bueno es ese Eric que te hace pensar así?

Me quedé un rato mirándolo con la boca abierta, no sabía si por lo que me acababa de decir o por la verdad que escondía, y acabé tomando la salida fácil, bufé y salí del coche. Entré en la casa como una estampida, mi madre me llamó desde el salón. Intenté ignorarla pero dijo las palabras justas para que no lo hiciera.

_ Cariño, estamos en el salón, ven, Bill y Lorena están aquí.

Dios me estaba castigando, lo sabía. Primero me traía al sueco y ahora a Bill y a ese engendro del diablo que era Lorena, para completar mi día. Tomé aire un segundo y puse mi sonrisa más falsa antes de entrar en el salón. Bill se levantó y me recibío con un beso, para que me sintiera aún peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Necesitaba que Dios me fulminara con un rayo y acabara de una vez por todas con lo que me reconcomía por dentro, con la vergüenza de enfrentarme cara a cara con un hombre bueno y que no me merecía.

_ Bill, Lorena, no os esperaba hoy. Aunque siempre es un placer – me apresuré a añadir.

_ Sí, bueno – sonrió Bill cogiéndome por la cintura- ha sido mamá quien ha insistido.

_ ¿Y éso, Lorena? - la muy zorra.

_ Es que ayer me dejaste un poco preocupada, querida – me devolvió una sonrisa maquiavélica.

_ No se me ocurre porqué – ¡hija de la gran...!

_ Bueno, cariño, tú ya sabes... – lo dejó ahí porque, evidentemente, yo _ya_ sabía-, aunque fue una impresión más que nada – con la entrada de Jase se paró en seco y los ojos le hicieron chiribitas. Interesante...-. Oh, Jason, querido, cuánto tiempo – hizo un gesto con la mano-, pero ven aquí y saluda a tu antigua vecina, hombre. Qué guapo está tu hijo, Michelle, se ve que le va muy bien, a los hombres, el éxito les sienta de maravilla.

A Jason no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a Lorena y darle un beso. Ella le cogió de la mano y le hizo sentar a su lado, y palmeó su muslo mientras sonreía como la hiena que era.

_ Dime, cariño, ¿qué tal todo por la ciudad?, ¿alguna futura señora Stackhouse a la vista? - Jason se estremeció cuando su mano remoloneó un poco más de lo requerido en la parte alta de su muslo.

_ Bueno, señora Compton...

_ Lorena, cielo, ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo? - Jason me miró en busca de ayuda, ¿qué, Lorena no se _merecía_ su atención?

_ Pues, algo hay, sí..., eh..., Lorena...

_ Oh, qué decepción para el resto de mujeres...

_ Estoy segura de que lo superarán, Lorena – dije al fin-, son muchas las que se han arrojado a sus brazos, no me cabe duda, de todos los tamaños y de todas las... edades.

Mi madre se volvió a mirarme con espanto, como si la manera en la que estaba hablando a mi futura suegra fuese de lo más inaudita, quizá, porque sí que lo era.

_ Desde luego – corroboró inocentemente Bill riéndose-, Jason siempre ha sido un rompecorazones, desde que llegasteis ha ido dejando un reguero de chicas a su paso. Así que hay alguien importante, ¿eh? Éso es fantástico, ya verás cuando puedas disfrutar de la misma felicidad que tu hermana y yo tenemos, ¿verdad, cielo?

_ Pronto – conseguí reaccionar aunque no todo lo rápido que hubiese sido deseable, lo que me acarreó una mirada de Lorena-, seguro. ¿Queréis un café? ¿Té helado? ¿Un licor? - ¿veneno, Lorena?.

_ No, gracias, nos vamos ya, sólo hemos venido para que mamá se quedara tranquila. ¿Nos vemos luego? Podríamos ir a Shreveport a cenar.

_ Está bien – si seguía sonriendo así no iba a ser capaz de recuperar mi expresión normal.

_ Voy a reservar a Guillaumes', ¿te apetece?

_ Claro, Bill, donde quieras estará bien.

Les acompañé a la puerta, me dejé besar por la lagarta de mi futura suegra y luego por mi futuro esposo, y miré como se dirigían a su casa por el camino del cementerio con mala conciencia y peor estado de ánimo. Mientras el pesar volvía a nublar mis ojos y mi mente, mi hermano se acercó desde atrás y me abrazó en silencio.

_ Esa mujer es de lo peor.

_ Dímelo a mí...

_ ¿Cómo lo sabe? - le miré sin saber qué decir- Lo tuyo en Nueva Orleans – puntualizó.

_ No te sabría decir.

_ Habrá olido la sangre, seguro. La muy carroñera... – murmuró con una mueca de desagrado. Su móvil sonó y me sonrió-. Perdóname, tengo que contestar. ¡¿Qué pasa?, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Le miré marcharse sonriendo mientras yo veía cómo la tierra se resquebrajaba y se empezaba a abrir bajo mis pies.


	8. Chapter 8

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Gracias por vuestros ánimos **anira22, PinkLilys y Vikinglover **

* * *

**8.**

¿"Oh, vaya, Eric, qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?"? ¿En serio? ¿Horas derrochando encanto y después empleándome a fondo en la cama para escuchar "Oh, vaya, Eric, qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí? Me alegra haberte visto. Me están esperando, tengo que irme"? Me quedé unos instantes sin moverme del sitio, la sorpresa volvió a dejar paso a la rabia, ¿pero qué pasaba con esa mujer? Debí bufar porque una cabeza, que asomaba de la cocina, soltó una carcajada. Recuperé la compostura y seguí hacia el aseo. Al cabo de unos minutos, después de atender a mi vejiga y de mirarme en el espejo mientras lavaba mis manos sin llegar a creerme lo que había pasado, me dirigí a la mesa en la que Pam y Alcide me esperaban.

_ Vaya, Northman, ya íbamos a mandar a una expedición en tu búsqueda – anunció Pam pero se detuvo al verme- ¿Qué ha pasado? - me senté sin contestar frente a ellos.

_ ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí, Alcide? - fue lo único que pude decir.

_ Se come bien, ya te lo he dicho.

_ Ya, ¿algo más?

_ Conozco al dueño.

_ ¿Y _algo_ más?

_ Pues... - dudó.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Pues... - se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir- No jodas...

_ ¿Sí, Alcide?

_ ¿Qué pasa? - se enfadó Pam mirando del uno al otro.

_ Tu lo que sea a estas alturas – hice un gesto con la mano señalando a Alcide-, ha omitido un pequeño detalle sobre este bar. Nunca adivinarías con quién me he chocado de camino al aseo – informé a Pam.

_ No... - murmuró llevándose una mano a la boca.

_ Ya te digo – Pam se volvió y dio una colleja a Alcide.

_ ¡Ay...! - se quejó-. Bien, vale, viene a este bar, sí, pero no sabía que estaría hoy. No es normal que venga entre semana y a comer, menos, todavía a cenar, desde que la cocinera es la madre de Laf.

_ ¡Alcide! - le gritó Pam.

_ Te mereces un poco de mala vida por haberte tirado a mi chica, ahora bien, si ella piensa como tú de la otra noche, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y a ayudarte. Lo importante es que no se case con ese capullo. Cueste lo que cueste.

_ Pues te informo de que no le ha importado mucho encontrarse conmigo, vamos, que me ha saludado con frialdad y se ha ido porque la esperaban. Así que tú dirás lo que vas a hacer para impedir esa boda.

_ ¿Éso ha hecho? - preguntó Pam levantando la ceja.

_ ¿Ha sido fría contigo? - sonrió Alcide e intercambió una mirada con Pam.

_ Me tenéis frito, lo sabéis, ¿verdad? - suspiré- Sí, éso es lo que ha hecho.

_ Bueno, Herveaux, parece que aún tenemos caso – sonrió dándole otra colleja.

_ ¿Y ésta a qué se debe, Pamela? - se quejó Alcide.

_ No seas bebé, pecho lobo, como si no supiera lo que te gusta... – le tiró un beso.

_ ¡Oh, por favor, Pam! – grité-. Éso es mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesto a saber de vosotros dos.

_ Te aguantas que yo me tuve que tragar la versión sin censurar de tu noche loca – Alcide espurreó el sorbo de cerveza que acaba de beber.

_ Y éso, Pamela, también ha sido demasiada información – la miré limpiándome la cerveza en mi mano.

En ese momento, un hombre de pelo rojizo se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa y saludó efusivamente a Alcide, que se levantó para darle un abrazo y nos presentó a Pam y a mí como sus amigos europeos. El hombre, Sam, dijo que se llamaba, nos miró con interés y nos preguntó si nos estaba gustando Luisiana, asumiendo que los dos éramos pareja. Pam había alargado la mano por la mesa y acariciaba mi brazo para no sacarle de su error. Era algo que solía hacer, así ningún hombre intentaba nada con ella, y ya lo hacía inconscientemente. Nos preguntó si nos gustaba la comida criolla y pidió a la camarera que nos trajese gumbo, pollo criollo y jambalaya.

_ ¿Has venido a la boda? - se interesó. Alcide sonrió sin ganas.

_ Supongo...

_ Sé cómo te sientes - ¡¿qué?-, que se case con Bill es... - se detuvo reconsiderando lo que iba a decir- No hay palabras para expresar lo que me hace sentir.

_ ¿Y éso? - Alcide se puso serio y yo apretaba la mandíbula mientras Pam me apretaba el brazo para contenerme-. No sabía que había salido contigo.

_ Oh, no, Sookie y yo sólo somos amigos, tonteamos algo cuando trabajó aquí un verano después del instituto, pero no pasó de ahí. Lo que pasa es que me mata que se ate a ese idiota que no ve más allá de las narices de mami.

_ ¡No me la recuerdes!, ¡qué reforma nos ha dado...! Cuando no estaba exigiendo lo imposible o gritando a mis trabajadores, estaba devorándolos con la mirada.

_ No jodas – se rió-, bueno, a mí me ha agarrado el culo en más de una ocasión, hay que andarse con ojo cuando se pasa por su lado, sobre todo si se lleva la bandeja llena.

Me gustaba ese tío, no tanto lo de haber tonteado con mi Sookie, ésto..., Sookie, pero si que parecía un buen hombre y estaba de acuerdo con Alcide en que ella no se debería casar. Aunque éso no le acabara de alinear de mi lado, desde que no me conocía, hacía que tuviésemos una causa común, sacar al tal Bill de la foto. Era increíble cómo ese hombre, que a mí me parecía bastante anodino por lo que contaban todos, levantaba tanta animadversión. Bill, ese hombrecillo gris, definido por todos como buena persona, y era lo único bueno que podían decir de él, había conseguido a la mujer perfecta, al menos para mí. No sería tan gris ni tan tonto, ¿no? Me sumergí en la deliciosa comida que la madre de Lafayette había preparado y la degusté, o mejor dicho, la engullí, que las resacas me daban mucha hambre. Al cabo de un rato, Sam volvió con café y pastel de pacanas y se sentó con nosotros. Se quedó mirando un momento a Alcide con una media sonrisa.

_ Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a decir qué haces aquí?

_ No sé de qué me hablas, Sam – Alcide soltó una carcajada.

_ Venga, Al, los dos sabemos que no quieres que Bill se case con ella.

_ Tú tampoco – intervine.

_ ¡Qué coño! - se carcajeó- Nadie quiere, es lo que me ha parecido entenderle a Jason antes de que llegarais.

_ Vaya, ¿Jason? - Alcide se rió Pam y yo le miramos sin entender-. El futuro cuñado – nos aclaró.

_ Se han ido justo antes de que llegaseis, no sé cómo no os habéis chocado con ellos – Al y Pam me miraron sonriendo con complicidad mientras yo me atragantaba con el pastel. Sam me miró- ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ Si..., no es nada... - bebí del agua que Pam me tendía- Gracias.

_ Mañana por la noche van a venir a cenar aquí todos, va a ser una especie de despedida de solteros colectiva – dejó caer Sam. Alcide no respondió, sólo le miró sonriendo-. ¿Te interesa?

_ Puede...

_ Bueno, vete a casa y piénsatelo, y si no tenéis nada que hacer, mañana por la noche, os pasáis por aquí y os tomáis algo conmigo. Supongo que, a estas alturas, tus amigos tienen que tener curiosidad por saber quién es Sookie.

_ No te haces ni idea – sonrió Pam-, pero casi que me está apeteciendo más conocer al pobre de Bill.

Una hora más tarde, llegamos a la casa de Alcide en Shreveport. Su casa era, sorprendentemente, convencional y enorme para un hombre solo. En un barrio residencial, con verja con código para acceder a la propiedad, jardines y piscina, y más habitaciones de las que una familia numerosa podría ocupar. En unos minutos estábamos instalados en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, claro, que el hecho de que Pam también tuviese una habitación, me dio la impresión de que era sólo para mi beneficio. Se sentaron en mi cama riéndose. Cerré los ojos para evitar futuras visualizaciones, que iba a tener que dormir ahí. Alcide me guiñó y palmeó el sitio libre a su lado.

_ Ya va siendo hora de que empecemos a jugar fuerte – me miró con una sonrisa-. Primero voy a averiguar algo y después vamos a actuar en consecuencia. Prepárate, Eric, tenemos una boda que impedir y pocos días por delante.

_ ¿Qué...? - murmuré- ¿Estás de coña?

_ No. Estás seguro de que es éso lo que quieres, ¿no?, que destrozar dos vidas porque sí no me parece de recibo.

_ ¿Hablas en serio?

_ A ver si me entero, ¿te tiraste a mi ex porque te gustaba? - asentí lentamente-, ¿llevas hablando de ella dos días porque te interesa y querrías conocerla más y mejor? - volví a asentir-. Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? Si ella está interesada en tí, reventamos la boda y ya.

_ ¿Así de fácil? - seguía sin creerme la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

_ ¿Por qué te complicas tanto, Northman? El ex, que es tu amigo, te está dando el nihil obstat, ¿qué problema tienes? - preguntó Pam.

_ Bueno, Pam, ¿de verdad te parece bien?

_ ¿Te lo parece a tí estar así, echo un asco y lloriqueando por una mujer que apenas si conoces?

_ ¡Eh! – protesté-. Yo no lloriqueo.

_ Sí lo haces – se rió Alcide-, pero no has contestado aún.

_ No..., digo sí..., es que..., ¿de verdad vamos a hacerlo?

_ Depende de tí, ¿sigues interesado?

_ Claro, pero ¿por qué?

_ Porque ya que no voy a ser yo, si puedo elegir, mejor tú que Compton.

_ ¿Y ya está? ¿Nos cargamos una boda porque a mí me gustó ella y tú me prefieres a su novio?

_ Básicamente, sí – respondió.

_ ¿Y no te parece mal?

_ ¿Te ha crecido una conciencia? - se rió-. Pero contestándote, me parece mal que personas a las que quiero se vean abocadas un futuro miserable, o lo que es lo mismo, me parece mal que alguien tan lleno de vida como ella no esté con alguien que le haga justicia.

_ ¿Y crees que ese alguien soy yo?

_ Vas a tener que serlo porque si le haces daño – sonrió inocentemente-, te mato – cogió su móvil y marcó- ¡Hola, sorpresa!, ¿qué tal estás?.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a entrar con una sonrisa triunfal.

_ Lo dicho, prepárate, Eric, vamos a apostar fuerte, tenemos a la caballería de nuestro lado...


	9. Chapter 9

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra saber que os está gustando.

* * *

**9.**

A las siete en punto, Bill llegó a recogerme. Me había apetecido arreglarme tanto como salir con mi novio aquella noche, pero, como siempre, me levanté, me duché, me puse un vestido estampado y me maquillé para mi cena con Bill en la ciudad. En el pasillo me encontré con Lafayette que salía también del dormitorio de Jason.

_ Vaya, qué guapa te has puesto para Bill, que desperdicio, ¿no? - se acercó y me dio dos besos al aire-. Vengo de ver al guaperas, antes con Tara comiéndoselo no he podido hablar con él con propiedad.

_ ¡Laf! Pobre Tara – me quejé entre risas- ¿Y cuándo vas a empezar a respetar a Bill?

_ Cuando se parezca al vikingo.

_ ¡Chiss! - le acallé mirando a los lados con pánico y arrastrándolo a mi habitación-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Nadie puede saberlo!

_ Jason lo sabe...

_ Jason es Jason.

_ Ya, evidentemente, no es tu abuela, no – le miré muy seria-. A ver, reina, las estrellas se han alineado, todas las señales dicen lo mismo, ¿qué parte de deja ahora que todavía puedes a tu novio no has entendido? Te has acostado con otro a una semana del gran día, y qué otro, dicho sea de paso, y no sólo éso, estás fantaseando con él todo el santo día, que lo sé, te lo veo en la cara y...

_ Y, además, me he chocado con él esta tarde en Merlotte's – le corté. Se llevó la mano a la boca-. Pues sí, me he chocado con él, aunque debería decir que me ha arrollado, y cuando me ha recogido del suelo, después de mirarme las piernas y las tetas con mucha atención, cuando me ha mirado a la cara se ha quedado de piedra. Vaya, qué bien, el vikingo de mis sueños – dije con una mueca de desagrado.

_ Intenta seguir mi razonamiento, a ver si puedes, ¿vale, guapa? El tío que te estuvo mirando toda la noche hasta que te dignaste a hacerle caso, el que estuvo más que encantador, al que te dejaste en su cama después de tirártelo del derecho y del revés, que fue lo que hiciste, cacho perra, te encuentra de repente en un bar a cuatrocientos kilómetros de lugar del delito, ¿qué cara quieres que ponga?

Bueno, podía ser que no andase desencaminado, pero ya no tenía sentido. Me levanté le dí un beso a mi amigo y bajé para reunirme con mi novio que me esperaba para llevarme a cenar.

La cena en Guillaumes' fue estupenda. Era uno de mis restaurantes favoritos y por éso lo había elegido Bill, tan considerado como siempre. Comimos en silencio, porque a Bill no le gustaba hablar mientras comía, así que nuestra conversación se redujo a "qué rico ésto, ¿te apetece lo otro?, ¿un poco más de vino?" y poco más. Cuando durante el postre sonó el teléfono estaba a punto de gritar, nunca me había alegrado tanto de que mi hermano me llamara. Me dijo que estaba en un local de moda que me iba a encantar, Fantasía, que nos esperaba y me dio la dirección. Por una vez, me encantó que no me diera opción a replicar.

_ Mi hermano nos espera en Fantasía en media hora.

_ Pero es entre semana, mañana hay que trabajar... – protestó.

_ No pasa nada, Bill, déjame allí y vuelve a casa.

_ ¿Cómo te voy a dejar sola...? - se ofendió y llamó al camarero que se presentó con la cuenta.

_ No me dejas sola, me dejas con mi hermano.

_ Ya me entiendes...

_ No, no te entiendo, Bill. Jase ha venido para pasar conmigo estos días y yo quiero estar con él. Con su trabajo y el mío apenas si nos hemos visto los últimos meses – hice un puchero ganador-. Le echo de menos.

_ Tienes razón – dijo apesadumbrado y yo sonreí para mí, qué mala era, manipulándole para conseguir lo que quería-. No había pensado en lo que echabas de menos a tu hermano. Venga, vamos.

Y en menos de media hora estábamos dándole las llaves del coche al valet y nuestros nombres al portero, y entrando en Fantasía. Mi hermano estaba en uno de los palcos privados. ¿He dicho ya que mi hermano era un VIP, y que allá donde iba, recibía este trato? Aún no dejaba de impresionarme. Bill y yo nos abrimos paso entre la multitud y entramos en el palco. Jason estaba de pie al lado de una mujer rubia, distinguida y muy atractiva que se apoyaba en uno de los hombres que estaban sentados ante ellos. Me acerqué a él.

_ Hola Jase, ya estamos aquí – Besé la mejilla y luego miré a sus acompañantes.

Frente a él estaba Alcide, para mi sorpresa, y sonreí como una tonta. Bueno, qué queríais, ya he confesado que era el hombre al que más había querido.

_ ¡Al! - no pude reprimir mi alegría y le abracé-. No esperaba verte aquí.

_ Estaba con unos amigos y me he encontrado con Jason. En cuanto me ha dicho que venías, me he pegado a él – se rió con esa risa que tanto había echado de menos-. Déjame que te presente a mis amigos. Sookie estos son Pam y Eric.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Así, en seco. Los ojos de Eric se clavaron en los míos y los de la mujer con la que estaba, me revisaron de arriba abajo con media sonrisa.

_ Mucho gusto – dijo ella al fin y miró por encima de mi hombro-. Pamela Ravenscroft – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Bill, mi novio, el hombre con el que me iba a casar.

_ Bill Compton – sonrió un poco sorprendido e intimidado por la mujer y luego se dirigió a Eric y le saludó.

_ Eric Northman. Jason nos ha contado que os casáis el sábado – dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Maldito vikingo.

_ Sí – la sonrisa de satisfacción de Bill me iba a pesar toda la vida sobre mi conciencia-. Soy un hombre afortunado.

_ Ya lo creo – murmuró Eric volviéndose a mirarme.

El corazón que antes se me había parado ahora se me quería salir por la boca. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de disimular mucho más. Noté la mano de Jason en mi hombro y me volví para mirarle. Mi hermano lucía una sonrisa misteriosa y yo lo iba a matar cuando lo pillase en casa.

La siguiente hora fue una pesadilla. Pam, la mujer que, después de cinco minutos, no sabía decir si estaba con Eric o con Alcide, y que casi no podía determinar cuál de las dos opciones me gustaba menos, fue, para mi sorpresa, una aliada. Cada vez que Eric, Alcide o Jason intentaban que la conversación fuera por derroteros que acabarían provocándome un ataque de nervios, se salía por la tangente y cambiaba de tema con una habilidad que para mí la quisiera. Estaba a punto de prometerle mi primogénito en agradecimiento cuando, en uno de sus cambios de conversación, se dirigió a Bill.

_ Ay, qué enternecedor – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que me pareció ladina-. ¿Y pensáis en ampliar pronto la familia?

_ Oh, por supuesto – sonrió Bill-, ¿verdad, querida?

_ Eh... - intenté decir pero Eric me cortó.

_ Claro que será difícil compaginar la maternidad con tu trabajo, ¿no, Sookie? Jason dice que tu negocio está en auge - ¿qué coño quería decir y a dónde quería llegar?.

_ Bueno, espero que Sookie deje de trabajar para ocuparse de nuestros hijos, al menos los primeros años, son muy importantes en la vida de un niño, espero que se ocupe de ellos como mi madre se ocupó de mí – anunció tan ufano. Así, con todas las letras.

_ Y todavía vives con ella, ¿no? - Pam le levantó una ceja y puso una sonrisa encantadora.

_ También tú podías reducir tu jornada, ¿no, Bill? - sonrió Eric-. En mi país es habitual, hasta un ministro lo ha hecho para poder ocuparse de sus hijos...

_ Oh, sí, el superhéroe – tuve que intervenir-. He leído sobre él – puse los ojos en blanco-. Qué gran hombre tan fantástico e increíble, haciendo lo que millones de mujeres hacen cada día de sus vidas en todo el mundo a jornada completa, pero él, claro, es mucho más importante, no olvidemos que es un hombre...

_ Bueno, no creo que sea así – intentó decir.

_ No, claro, está haciendo uso de su derecho a la igualdad, en un mundo donde las mujeres cobramos menos por el mismo trabajo, ocupamos peores puestos y en condiciones mucho más precarias, y después de una larga jornada laboral, tenemos que volver a casa a ocuparnos de nuestro hogar y nuestros hijos, pero, hey, si un hombre, con la décima parte de ese trabajo, en condiciones mucho mejores y recibiendo mejor sueldo, decide que quiere ejercer su derecho a la paternidad responsable, le levantamos una estatua, le componemos una oda y le hacemos la ola, porque él lo vale.

Durante unos segundos se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa mientras los demás se recuperaban de mi exabrupto. Sus ojos desprendían tanto fuego que estaba empezando a quemarme.

_ Bill, tienes suerte – dijo al fin sin dejar de mirarme y era como si me acariciara-. Una mujer bella y reivindicativa.

Por primera vez en la noche, no, por primera vez en el tiempo que nos conocíamos, Bill no sonrió ni fue amable con el "cumplido" que el _amigo europeo_ de Alcide acababa de hacerme. Por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos se abrazó a mi cintura en un gesto inequívoco de posesión, le faltó decir _Sookeh es mía_ con ese acento sureño que arrastraba y abría las vocales y que haría que alguien con un acento tan británico como Pam e, incluso, Eric se partieran de la risa. Estaba celoso. Los ojos de Eric resbalaron por mi cuerpo hasta su mano en mi cadera y volvió a subirlos hasta su cara sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Sí que tengo suerte, me voy a casar con una mujer bella e inteligente que me quiere – cogió mi cara y me besó, no como habitualmente hacía, con dulzura y suavidad, sino marcando territorio.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo Eric se le congelaba la sonrisa en los labios, apretaba la mandíbula y echaba mirada asesina a mi novio. Ni que decir tiene que éso era muy interesante, vaya, ¿estaba poniéndose celoso? ¡No podía ser...! E hice lo que tenía que hacer para cerciorarme, devolví el beso. Cuando terminamos nos encontramos ocho ojos que nos miraban censurándonos. Bueno, a mí. Mi hermano, mi ex, mi amante y..., bueno, no sabría decir lo que era Pam pero su mirada era la que más miedo daba. Quizá ése era el momento para salir discretamente antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

_ ¿Nos vamos, cariño? – dije con voz de gatita en celo. ¿Qué? Me gustaba ese Eric pelusón.

_ Claro, cielo – la sonrisa de triunfo de Bill iluminaba el bar-. Ha sido un placer conoceros – hizo un gesto con la cabeza dirigido a Pam y Eric, y se volvió a mirar a mi hermano con mirada seria-. Jason, nos vemos mañana.

Mientras nos íbamos sentía dos ojos clavados en mi espalda, siguiendo el contoneo de mis caderas al andar. Hice de tripas corazón pero no me volví, conseguí salir del bar sin dedicarle una última mirada. Ya estábamos con el valet cuando me dí cuenta de que me faltaba algo.

_ Joder, me he olvidado el bolso – me volví hacia Bill-, ve recogiendo el coche, nos vemos en la entrada.

Volví sobre mis pasos y entré de nuevo en el local, todo mi esfuerzo para hacer una salida digna y dejarme a Eric completamente dominado, a la porra. Giré a la izquierda para subir al palco donde estaban todos cuando un cuerpo enorme se interpuso en mi camino.

_ ¿Buscas ésto?

_ Eric... - me sorprendí y luego miré lo que colgaba de su mano- Oh, un truco muy barato, Northman.

_ No, nada de trucos, te lo has dejado. Quizá una mala jugada de tu subconsciente, ¿no te parece? – me dedicó una sonrisa de esas que son las responsables del deshielo en los polos-. Pero esperaba que volvieras y aquí estás.

_ Bueno, entonces dámelo que tengo prisa, Bill me espera...

Le quité el bolso y me dí media vuelta. Demasiado fácil, debería haberlo pensado antes. Eric me cogió por el brazo y me paró, me giró y me fui contra su pecho. En un pispas una mano estaba mi espalda y me apretaba contra él, la otra en mi nuca y su boca contra la mía. Y ahí estaba yo, en vez de rechazarle y darle un guantazo, restregándome contra él y agarrándome a su cuello como si no hubiese un mañana.

Vergüenza de mis futuros hijos...


	10. Chapter 10

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Los capítulos de Eric son los que más me divierte escribir, espero que os guste.

* * *

**10.**

A las ocho entramos en el restaurante al que Alcide nos llevaba a comer esa noche. Después de lo críptico que se había puesto con su llamada misteriosa y lo de la caballería, sentía una extraña excitación. Miraba a Pam que me sonreía y sabía que ella también la sentía, tenía la impresión de que esa noche iba a cambiar drásticamente el curso de mi vida. Pasó como si le perteneciera y saludó al maître, que nos acomodó en una de las mejores mesas, nos sirvió un vino estupendo y ordenó nuestros platos. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar acomodados, llegó la persona a quien esperábamos. Alcide se levantó y le dio un abrazo, nos miró y nos presentó.

_ Estos son mis amigos Pamela Ravenscroft y Eric Northman – los ojos del hombre se fueron rápidamente a los de Alcide al oír mi nombre-. Éste es Jason Stackhouse.

La caballería.

_ Así que tú eres Eric – se rió-. No me extraña, hasta a mí me has impresionado... Y Pamela – dijo su nombre como una caricia-, un verdadero placer.

_ Llámame Pam – para nuestra sorpresa, soltó una risita. Mis ojos se fueron inmediatamente a Alcide que se había puesto serio.

_ Para el carro, Jason. Pam, no – le advirtió y los ojos de Pam brillaron con una emoción que rara vez le había visto.

_ Vaya, Alcide... - se rió Stackhouse- No sabía nada, me alegro por tí – se sentó a la mesa y sonrió a la camarera que le llenaba su copa-. Gracias, guapa.

La camarera se derritió, literalmente, y echó un vistazo a la mesa, fijando los ojos en Pam y mirándola con envidia. Cuando por fin de fue, Jason se volvió a mirarme con curiosidad.

_ He oído hablar de tí, Eric – dejó caer y no sabía decir si lo decía con severidad o no-. Se ve que estuviste ocupado en Nueva Orleans...

_ Espero que bien...

_ No te sabría decir. Has causado bastante conmoción, si tenemos en cuenta que se casa el sábado – levanté las cejas, no era cosa que el hermano sospechara de que ya lo sabía antes de conocerla-. El caso es que la confusión no sería mala del todo si sirviera para que se diera cuenta de en dónde se está metiendo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Alcide fingiendo inocencia también.

_ Vamos, Alcide, ¿cuánto hace que nos conocemos? ¿Diez años, quizá más? ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar que no has tenido nada que ver en ésto?

_ Supongo que no – confesó Alcide.

_ Bien.

Pam le miraba fascinada. A lo largo de los años, había oscilado entre los hombres y las mujeres. Una borrachera y el polvo posterior fue la base sobre la que levantamos nuestra amistad, Alcide, al parecer, había sido su amante más regular a través de los años y yo le había conocido a algún otro en el tiempo que llevábamos siendo inseparables, pero las mujeres habían sido la constante. Alcide y yo éramos los únicos hombres en su vida, los únicos con pene que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estábamos ahí. Amelia tenía la culpa, se había entregado a ella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y la había dejado. Podía encontrar la lógica en que hubiese cruzado el charco para venir a refugiarse en mis brazos, era su mejor amigo, veía la congruencia en dejarse consolar por Alcide, la otra constante en su vida, pero que mostrara ese interés por Jason era una perturbación en la Fuerza. No lo pude evitar, cogí su mano. Dejó de mirar a Jason y sus ojos se posaron en nuestras manos y luego se levantaron hasta los míos. Una sonrisa llena de ternura se curvó en ellos, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Cuando el momento pasó, volvimos la vista a Alcide y Jason que habían dejado de hablar y nos miraban con atención. Jason parecía enfadado.

_ Eric, mira, no tengo tiempo que perder, así que vamos al grano. ¿Te interesa mi hermana? Lo digo porque no me ha parecido después de la demostración de afecto – señaló nuestras manos que aún estaban enlazadas.

_ Pam es mi mejor amiga, lleva dos días escuchándome hablar de tu hermana, diría que pacientemente pero ese es un adjetivo que no cuadra con, aquí, mi chica. Si le cojo de la mano y la miro con cariño es algo que no es de tu incumbencia y con lo que tu hermana, en un momento determinado, va a tener que vivir. Somos amigos, socios y vecinos. Somos familia. ¿Contesta éso tu pregunta?

_ Dí que sí, Northman – Pam puso los ojos en blanco-, haciendo amigos. Al que "no le incumbe" es tu futuro cuñado.

_ Te veo muy segura de éso – sonrió Jason, por fin.

_ Bueno, le conozco – se encogió de hombros-. No hay nadie como él.

_ Ah, vale, gracias – se molestó Alcide.

_ Ni como tú, cariño – ronroneó.

_ No, déjalo – Alcide hizo un puchero-, no lo arregles.

_ Cualquiera diría que no me conoces, Herveaux – puso su tono de dominatrix-, a él tengo que vendérselo a Stackhouse, tú eres mío.

Suspiré, vaya un día de confesiones...

_ Ya vale – me quejé-. Ni Jason ni yo necesitamos tanta sinceridad.

_ No me puedo creer lo bien que encajaréis en nuestras vidas – soltó una carcajada-. No me extraña que Lafayette también esté tan impresionado contigo... - le miramos con atención- Bueno, no creerías que te iba a dar a mi hermana sin investigar un poco, ¿verdad? Tara y Laf hablan maravillas de tí, Alcide te avala y mi hermana...

_ Tu hermana, ¿qué...? - murmuré nervioso como un adolescente.

_ Mi hermana es una mujer dulce y muy buena, fiel a su palabra y ya se la ha dado a Compton. Va a ser difícil – me miró y se apiadó de mí que estaba retorciéndome a su lado de incertidumbre-, pero no imposible.

Me sonrió y se volvió a hablar con Alcide. Durante la cena, no volvimos a hablar de ella. Ni una sola alusión. Habló de su trabajo, se interesó por cómo le iban las cosas a Alcide, nos preguntó a Pam y a mí sobre nuestras vidas en Europa, si nuestro bar era un éxito, se rió cuando le dije que se llamaba Valhalla, diciendo que muy apropiado. Nos dijo que nos iba a llevar a un club que acababan de abrir, de uno de sus clientes, y que estaba resultando un éxito, por si nos daba ideas para el nuestro. Se disculpó y salió unos instantes y cuando volvió lo hizo sonriente.

_ Todo preparado. He llamado para que nos pongan en la lista VIP, estaremos más tranquilos en un palco.

Pam y yo nos miramos, ¿un palco? Definitivamente, no iba a ser un sitio del que sacáramos ideas. El nuestro era un bar de copas para bailar y poder escuchar música en directo, nada más, por más de moda que estuviésemos y saliésemos en las revistas de tendencias de media Europa. Al entrar, todas mis sospechas se confirmaron, era un mega club de diseño un poco pretencioso para mi gusto, pero que funcionaba. La entrada y la subida al palco tuvo su gracia, la gente, las chicas debería decir, se abría a nuestro paso como el mar Rojo y miraban a una Pam que avanzaba con paso firme subida a sus impresionantes sandalias rojas de Louboutin, mi último regalo de cumpleaños, de ahí que, por una vez, supiera de qué diseñador eran, con más envidia que nunca. Jason iba a la cabeza y Alcide y yo, ocupábamos nuestro lugar servil, a ambos lados de nuestra chica, un paso por detrás, escoltándola, mostrándole al mundo lo importante que era para nosotros. Si esa noche no superaba cualquier problema de autoestima y de ego que pudiese haber tenido a raíz de lo de Amelia, no lo haría nunca. Entramos en el palco privado, el camarero se nos acercó y pedimos nuestras copas. Estábamos teniendo una conversación animada cuando una mujer con un vestido veraniego de flores que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas, y eran muchas y espectaculares, se acercó a saludar a un Jason que me dedicaba una media sonrisa. Cabrón.

Sookie besó a su hermano en la mejilla, saludó con un abrazo y demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto a Alcide y luego se volvió hacia Pam y hacia mí. Evidentemente, no esperaba verme allí con su hermano, con su ex novio y con lo que estaba seguro que le afectó más, una rubia impresionante apoyada en mí. Mi Pam. Tras ella estaba ese "buen hombre", su Bill. Le examiné con detalle. Físicamente no era rival y después de un rato de conversación comprobé que intelectualmente, tampoco. ¿Qué era lo que le había llevado hasta él? ¿Cómo un hombre tan insignificante había conseguido a mi Sookie? Si, _mi_ Sookie, ya iba siendo hora que hablara de ella con propiedad. ¿Quizá habían sido amigos durante tiempo y la ruptura con Alcide hizo el resto? ¿Se podían pasar años con un novio rebote? No, tenía que haber algo más. No quería ni pensar en que fuese el sexo, me negaba a imaginar siquiera que le rozara un brazo, cuanto más alguna porción de su piel donde yo ya había puesto mis manos y, a estas alturas, estaba reclamado como mía.

Ni que decir tiene que tanto su hermano como Alcide y yo queríamos llevarla a nuestro terreno para poner en evidencia a su novio y muy, muy nerviosa a ella, quizá lo justo para que acabara admitiendo, si no de viva voz, al menos sí para ella misma, lo que yo estaba empezando a significar en su vida. Y una y otra vez, Pam salía al rescate, eludiendo todas las conversaciones comprometidas, ¿de entre todo el mundo, _mi_ Pam? Pero, de repente, lo hizo, Pam lo consiguió. Sacó un tema espinoso, los hijos y Bill se metió en un jardín él solito. Cuando Sookie se puso guerrera y feminista conmigo, durante unos segundo dudé en abrazarla y darle el beso de su vida delante de todos, ¡Dios, cómo me estaba poniendo sólo con su retórica!, pero cuando recordé a Bill lo afortunado que era, la reacción del novio, no por esperada, fue menos sorprendente. Había conseguido ponerle celoso y la besó. Lo hubiese matado, le hubiese arrancado los brazos por la osadía de rodear el cuerpo de una mujer que ya era mía, le hubiese arrancado los labios y cortado la lengua... La hubiese arrancado de él, la hubiese arrastrado hasta un sótano y la habría encadenado para que no le devolviese el beso. Pero lo hizo. Los cuatro, que nos las habíamos prometido tan felices unos minutos antes, nos quedamos mirándoles serios y Sookie se dio cuenta de que era el momento de irse.

Nos dejaron cabizbajos y enfurruñados, Jason, Alcide y yo estábamos en plena ebullición. A ellos le había gustado tan poco como a mí la demostración de fuerza. Sólo Pam nos miraba con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Te ha parecido divertido, Pamela? - rezongué.

_ No, ha sido un poco lamentable y desagradable, si me apuras. Ese Bill es un poco baboso – Alcide levantó la cejas con incredulidad-, bueno, muy baboso.

_ Te dije que no iba a ser fácil – Jason me miró con simpatía-, vamos a tener que organizarnos y planear una buena acción de ataque.

_ Sí, claro, vamos a montar estrategias, que tenemos tiempo – dijo Pam con impaciencia-. Pero qué inútiles sois, menos mal que estoy yo aquí...

Nos volvimos a mirarla sin entender lo que decía y entonces lo ví. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Mi Pam, qué grande era...

_ Te quiero, rubia.

_ Sí, vale, ya, espero un regalo que lo demuestre – sonrió dándome el bolso de Sookie.

Salí del palco y bajé corriendo, me aposté en la esquina para que chocara contra mí cuando volviese a por su bolso. Estaba nervioso, joder, no me podía creer como me latía el corazón en el pecho con la anticipación. De repente pensé, ¿y si el que viene es el capullo de su novio? No, tenía que ser optimista, y ahí estaba, Sookie estrellándose contra mi pecho. Me reí cuando me reprochó que era un truco barato y le dije que quizá su subconsciente la había traicionado. No me dio opción a más, se iba, tenía que hacer algo y la besé, agarrándola del pelo, apretándola contra mi cuerpo, para que aprendiera, para que pudiese comparar mejor ahora que tenía el otro beso fresco y se enterara de quién la hacía vibrar, para borrar los besos que había recibido hasta esa noche y que no se los había dado yo. Me sorprendió devolviéndomelo y resultó ser un beso lleno de desesperación, de deseo, de fuego, de angustia por si era el último y, sorprendentemente, de amor. Cuando respirar se convirtió en una necesidad mayor que la de estar pegados el uno al otro, apoyé mi cabeza contra la suya con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos para encontrarme que sólo era yo quien estaba sintiendo todo éso, quería prolongarlo un poco más, forzar una reacción en ella.

_ Tenemos que hablar – dije tras recuperar un poco el aliento.

_ No hay nada de qué hablar, Eric – jadeó contra mi boca y casi volvió a besarme.

_ Sí que lo hay, ¿no te das cuenta?

_ No hay nada de lo que darse cuenta, sólo de que soy una zorra sin corazón que está restregándose con otro mientras su novio, con el que se casa el sábado, la espera fuera – dijo con tristeza.

_ Sookie, tú no le quieres...

_ ¿No? - su voz era increíblemente fría- ¿Y a tí sí?

_ A mí, al menos, me deseas – dije intentando fingir la misma frialdad pero se me quedó en amargura.

_ ¿Y qué? Él es mi pareja, me caso con él, no contigo – dijo dándose media vuelta pero se lo impedí.

Volví a besarla, esta vez con toda la rabia y toda la frustración acumulada durante las últimas horas. Dejándole claro que no iba a terminar así. La solté y la dejé ir, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada dura unas últimas palabras.

_ Éso está por ver...


	11. Chapter 11

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**11.**

Las últimas palabras que Eric me había dicho seguían martilleando en mi cerebro. Cuando se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras me quedé mirando cómo lo hacía. Paralizada, observando como sus piernas largas y musculadas le alejaban de mí, mientras mis dedos rozaban mis labios. Bill. Me sacudí a Eric de mi retina y me forcé a salir de allí, me obligué a sentarme en su coche y a escuchar durante la hora de trayecto hasta casa, su diatriba contra esos dos malditos europeos que se creían tan superiores. ¿Quién coño se pensaba que era, atreviéndose a coquetear con su novia delante de sus narices simplemente porque podía? En eso tenía razón, lo hacía porque podía, porque yo se lo permitía, porque yo lo quería. Intenté tranquilizarle sin mucha convicción, diciéndole que para ellos era diferente, que no veían las cosas como nosotros, cuando lo que debería haberle dicho era que sí, que tenía más razón que un santo, que ese maldito europeo tenía más derecho sobre mi cuerpo de lo que él nunca tuvo, pero ¿cómo se le dice algo así a tu prometido?

Me despedí de él con un beso apresurado y desganado, y entré en mi casa.

Dormí poco y mal y me levanté de muy mal humor. Mi madre no hacía más que protestar y quejarse de lo poco que parecía interesarme los preparativos de mi propia boda. Si ella supiese... La abuela me miraba con pesar y mi padre, como siempre, guardaba silencio ante los sermones de mi madre. Estaba convencida de que, a lo largo de los años, mi padre había desarrollado un sistema de audición selectiva que se le encendía en cuanto mi madre pasaba de cierto número de decibelios o de cierto número de palabras por minuto, tendía a hablar muy deprisa cuando se enfadaba. Y allí estaba yo, sentada a la mesa de la cocina, rodeada por mi familia casi al completo, que el cobarde de Jason ni siquiera había venido a dormir a casa, intentando desayunar y probando el método de mi padre con nulos resultados.

_ Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. No me esperéis a comer, tengo mucho trabajo.

_ ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? - preguntó mi madre muy enfadada.

_ La verdad, no, mamá – me acerqué y besé su mejilla. Vi a mi padre sonreír con el rabillo del ojo con los ojos pegados al periódico-. Qué pases un buen día.

Llegué a la oficina antes de lo que tenía pensado, era lo que tenía salir huyendo de casa a primera hora, pero Laf ya estaba allí.

_ ¿Qué tal tu cita con tu chico? - dijo sin levantar la vista de lo que hacía e intentando no ser desagradable pero le salió un "tu chico" demasiado mordaz para no serlo.

_ ¿Cuál de ellos?

Eso despertó su atención pero yo me dí media vuelta y me metí en mi despacho. Laf vino detrás mía y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

_ ¿Crees que puedes decir algo así y esconderte en tu cubil, cariño? Estás muy equivocada, suelta por esa boquita, pendón, habla con Laf, sabes que lo estás deseando.

_ Anoche pasé una bonita velada cenando con mi novio y después tomándome una copa con él y con mi amante. Y con mi ex novio y con mi hermano y con una mujer que no te sabría decir que es ni que relación tiene o va a tener conmigo.

_ Y yo pensando que lo de montarme un trío había sido una gran noche. Me has superado, perraca.

_ No creas, lo único excitante de la noche fue cuando Eric me besó y yo a él y si no me llega a estar esperando Bill en la puerta, me lo hubiese tirado en esas escaleras – Laf se llevó la mano a la boca.

_ ¿Qué...? - dijo con un hilo de voz-. Sookie, en serio, no sigas con la boda, aún estás a tiempo.

_ ¿A tiempo de qué? No – suspiré con resignación-, ya no hay salida. La cuenta atrás está en marcha.

_ La cuenta atrás se puede detener, lo importante es que no llegue al cero.

Tara eligió ese momento para llegar, una sonrisa bobalicona curvaba sus labios y se sentó en el sofá mirándonos sin vernos.

_ ¿Y a tí qué te pasa? - preguntó Laf, levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza-. Estoy rodeado de locas...

_ Menos mal que tú mismo también eres una, ¿no? - le saqué la lengua.

_ Muy graciosa, Stackhouse. Calla que tienes mucho de lo que avergonzarte esta mañana y sobre lo que recapacitar – le miré molesta, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

_ ¿Tara? ¿Estás ahí, cariño? - le dije y ella me miró.

_ Ajá – se limitó a decir.

_ Bueno, está claro que esta noche ha triunfado – su sonrisa se amplió-. Vamos bien – me miró Laf- ¿Alguien que conozcamos? - Tara asintió y nosotros volvimos a mirarnos.

_ Anoche estuve en Fantasía con JB – volvió a sonreír-. Me encontré con tu rubio, encantador y mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, se ve que en Nueva Orleans los margaritas me nublaron la visión – soltó una risita-. Ay, qué guapo que es el jodío – mi expresión debió cambiar completamente porque se rió y se apresuró a tranquilizarme-. Cálmate, que no ha sido él, aunque desde que te casas el sábado, técnicamente, es libre de hacer lo que quiera. También estaba Alcide... De verdad, Sook, habiendo estado con esos dos, ¿cómo has caído tan bajo? - Lafayette soltó una carcajada.

_ ¡Tara! - me enfadé- Estás a ésto – hice un gesto con la mano- de no ser mi dama de honor.

_ ¿Significa eso que no te casas? Porque si es así, nada me haría más feliz, aunque implicara no ver a tu hermano con chaqué y vislumbrar la posibilidad de quitárselo después...

_ Dime que no lo has hecho – murmuró Laf-. ¡Tara! - le recriminó- ¿Cuántas veces hay que sacarte del pozo en el que te deja Jason?

_ No sé de qué me hablas, Laf...

_ Y una mierda que no, ¿otra vez...? Te has pasado toda la vida loca por él y emocionándote en el momento que te hacía algo de caso para luego hundirte cuando pasaba de tí.

_ Tara, estamos hablando de mi hermano, pero Laf tiene razón.

_ Bueno, ahora es diferente. Nunca antes..., ya sabes... - se sonrojó.

_ Voy a matar a mi hermano, del todo, lentamente y disfrutándolo – cogí el móvil y marqué su número- ¿Dónde estás?

__ ¿Sook...?_ - preguntó con voz desorientada y somnolienta.

_ Sí, contesta.

__ En mi casa, pero..._

_ Ve preparando café, voy para allá – y le colgué haciéndole lo mismo que él siempre a mí. ¡Ja!.

En algo más de veinte minutos estaba llamando a la puerta de Jason. Me abrió en pijama y medio dormido.

_ Hablabas en serio...

_ ¿Esperabas que estuviese de coña después de lo de anoche?

_ No, pero esperaba que estuvieses de mejor humor después de besar al vikingo – dijo con ironía. Así que lo sabía, ¿eh?, pero qué cotillas eran estos hombres, por Dios.

_ Vaya, tu amiguito Eric te fue con el cuento... - me sirvió un café y se sentó frente a mí.

_ No hizo falta, le dejaste media barra de labios en la boca – cerré los ojos al recordar su boca contra la mía.

_ Bueno, sí, le besé y me gustó, pero no cambia nada – dije seria zanjando el tema-. No estoy aquí por éso. ¿Te has acostado con Tara? - le pilló por sorpresa- ¡Jason, por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Aunque, claramente, no pensabas, al menos no con la cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros...

_ Podría echarle la culpa a todo lo que bebí, pero no sería cierto... No lo sé, Sook, estaba ahí y siempre me mira con arrobamiento..., no lo pude evitar.

_ ¿Estaba ahí? ¿No lo pudiste evitar? Es la peor excusa que he oído en mi vida. Sabes que a Tara siempre le has gustado, no juegues con ella. Cada vez que te has acercado un poco a ella para luego dejarla, la hundes. Y ahora has subido de nivel de golpe, una cosa es quedar con ella y darle plantón y otra muy diferente pasar juntos la noche para luego no llamarla, ¿no lo entiendes? Te quiere...

_ Lo siento, Sook, yo no pensé...

_ No, no pensaste – le corté-. Ahora, arréglalo y no le hagas daño.

_ Vale, no es como si ella no me gustara, no creas. Cuando me acercaba era por éso y cuando me iba también, porque erais amigas y si la cagaba ¿qué?, fastidiaría vuestra amistad.

_ ¿Y no has pensado que ella ya es mayorcita? Puede afrontar una relación de verdad, de las que empiezan y pueden acabarse, pero no este ahora sí pero no, y hasta dentro de unos años.

_ Muy bien, la llamaré, Tara siempre ha _merecido_ mi atención – sonrió levantando la ceja-. Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, ¿qué pasa con el sueco y contigo? Anoche creí que acabaríais sobre una mesa – le miré con los ojos como platos-. Ah, vaya, sí, hazte la inocente ahora. Conseguiste lo nunca visto, que Bill se pusiera celoso o crees que fue porque sí y no porque los dos os estuvieseis devorando con la mirada.

_ No, no te creo – dije con hilo de voz- ¿Fue para tanto? - me miró y asintió- Ay, Dios mío, ésto no puede estar pasándome, ¿por qué yo? Maldita la hora en la que acepté el regalo de Tara y Laf...

_ ¿Ellos te empujaron y te caíste accidentalmente en la cama de Eric? No eches la culpa a tus pobres amigos, tomaste una decisión, y debo decir que la entiendo, que sería la que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio habría tomado.

_ Cualquier mujer libre.

_ Pues eso, como tú, ¿o te has casado en secreto? - se levantó y me sirvió otro café- Sook, estás a tiempo. Eric es un gran tío, va a encajar perfectamente en nuestra familia y seguro que te va a encantar vivir en Europa – por un momento me vi viviendo con él en otro país, un océano más allá.

_ Jason, deja de desvariar – me sacudí la imagen-, eso nunca va a pasar. No me lo pongas difícil, por favor...

Se mordió el labio y se concentró en su taza. Podía ver cómo se desataba la lucha dentro de él, por un lado quería hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para impedir mi boda, por el otro tenía que atender mi súplica, era su hermana y me estaba viendo sufrir, aunque fuera porque no tenía valor para romper con mi vida, cómoda y segura, donde el amor ya no formaba parte de la ecuación.

_ Eres consciente de que no se va a rendir, ¿verdad?

_ Pues haz que se rinda, sólo me tiene en el punto de mira porque no me puede conseguir. Si dejara a Bill y me fuera con él, ¿cuánto crees que tardaría en dejarme?

_ ¿Es por éso, Sook? ¿Tienes miedo de que si dejas a Bill por él, te abandone rápidamente?

_ No... - negué débilmente.

_ Dale el beneficio de la duda.

_ No va a hacer falta, Jase, no sigas, por favor.

Se me quedó mirando por encima de su taza en silencio, viendo cómo me replegaba y me resignaba a la vida que a partir del sábado viviría.

* * *

¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios!


	12. Chapter 12

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**12.**

Esa mujer me sacaba de quicio, sacaba lo peor de mí. ¿Con quién se creía que estaba jugando? Volví al palco donde todos me esperaban expectantes. Al verme todos sonrieron y me dieron palmaditas en la espalda.

_ ¿Qué coño os pasa? - pregunté enfadado.

_ Bueno, Northman – dijo Pam sacando su espejito del bolso y tendiéndomelo-, parece que no te ha ido mal, ¿no?

Mi boca y su contorno estaban llenos del lápiz de labios de Sookie, por eso habían sacado conclusiones. Mala suerte si no se ajustaban a lo que esa mujer cabezona y desquiciada quería.

_ Ah, vaya, y habéis deducido ¿qué, exactamente? Porque la loca de tu hermana no sabe si comerme o dejarme o las dos cosas, mientras su novio la espera en la calle.

_ ¿Te ha vuelto a dejar tirado? - preguntó confundido Alcide.

_ Pues sí, parece ser que me desea pero nada más, que si tuviese más valor se acostaría conmigo siempre que se le presentara la ocasión pero no por eso va a dejar de casarse el sábado.

_ Lo siento, es muy terca – se disculpó Jason, el pobre, como si tuviese la culpa de que la desquiciada de su hermana fuera así.

Pam me ofreció una toallita y me limpié la cara con fuerza a ver si a base de restregármela me quitaba a esa mujer de la cabeza. Cogí la copa que Alcide me tendía y me asomé a mirar a la gente que a mis pies parecía divertirse, ¿por qué no bajar y dejarme llevar por la corriente? Seguro que las mujeres que desde abajo miraban hacia nuestro palco no serían como Sookie y no tendrían ningún problema en estar conmigo. Me terminé la copa y salí sin ni siquiera decir hasta luego. En la planta baja, costaba moverse pero ser tan alto como yo facilitaba mucho las cosas. El camarero siempre me veía y podía pedir, y no sólo se aplicaba al camarero, era visible para todos, y cuando digo todos, me refería a todas y si veía a alguna que me interesa, podía seguirla con la mirada siempre y a la vez que ella lo viera. En esas estaba cuando una mano se posó en mi brazo. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, no habían tardado mucho...

_ Pídeme una cerveza, vikingo – miré a la mujer que me hablaba sonriente.

_ ¿Tara? - le devolví la sonrisa.

_ La misma. ¿Qué haces en Shreveport? - no perdía el tiempo-. Entiéndeme, no es que no me alegre de verte, Dios sabe que sí, pero encontrarte aquí es un poco... desconcertante.

_ Bueno, estoy con unos amigos – lo dejé ahí.

_ Vaya, no dijiste que tuvieses amigos en esta parte de Luisiana.

_ No lo preguntasteis.

Un hombre se acercó hasta ella e intentó que fuese con él a bailar. ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza? Éso no se hacía cuando una mujer hablaba con un tío de mi tamaño. Tara se deshizo de él y le gritó que la dejara en paz, que estaba harta, que ya cogería un taxi para volver a casa.

_ ¿Tu chico? - le pasé la cerveza.

_ No tengo chico – murmuró con voz apagada.

_ Porque quieres – intenté animarla y ella me sonrió con tristeza.

_ No. Porque no puedo tener al que quiero – chocó su cerveza contra la mía reconociendo en mí a un compañero. Sí, éramos hermanos en eso.

Estuvimos un rato ahí, hablando, después consiguió arrastrarme hasta la pista de baile y me arrancó unos cuantos. No era que no supiera bailar o lo hiciera mal, para un hombre de mi altura me movía con gracia y ritmo. Puestos a confesar, a estas alturas no me iba a poner remilgado con las cosas que llevaba dos días admitiendo, lo admito, mi madre me hizo ir a clases de baile de salón. Ya está, lo he dicho. Durante cuatro años, aprendí a bailar todo lo bailable, mambos, cha-cha-chas, valses, pasodobles, rumbas..., y mis favoritos, tangos y lambadas. ¿Qué? Era un adolescente, cualquier cosa que me permitiera arrimarme a una mujer, me venía bien. El caso es que dos canciones después y mientras rezaba para que desde arriba Pam no me estuviese viendo volver a cantar a McFly, me dejé llevar y empecé a pasármelo bien. Tara era divertida, guapa e inteligente. Al haberme centrado tanto en Sookie y con la personalidad _brillante,_ cegadoramente brillante, de Lafayette, ella me había pasado totalmente desapercibida. Salimos de la pista de baile y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. Nos sentamos allí un momento y seguimos hablando un rato más. Le conté por encima que había visto a su amiga. Intenté entender porqué lo hacía, porqué si tanto me deseaba no estaba ahí conmigo, que era donde yo quería que estuviese. Tara no sabía si tenía una respuesta que darme, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que a Sookie le costaba moverse. Se acomodaba en una situación y cambiar le aterraba, no poder controlar su vida y que sus sentimientos tomaran el control. Y éso era yo, un terremoto, alguien que venía a cargarse los cimientos sobre los que había levantado su castillo de naipes. Volvió a chocar su cerveza con la mía y me deseó buena suerte si pensaba que podía hacer cambiar de opinión a la persona más obstinada del hemisferio norte.

_ ¿Y tú, Tara? - cambié de tema- ¿Ese hombre también es tan obstinado o aquí la cobarde eres tú?

_ Ese hombre, cariño – me dijo con tristeza-, también es un Stackhouse.

_ ¿Jason? - me miró extrañada.

_ ¿Le conoces?

_ He venido con él – me levanté y la cogí de la mano-. Vamos, ésta va a ser tu noche.

_ No, Eric, por favor – me miró con pánico y me paró-. No estoy del todo segura de lo que tú sientes por Sookie, pero para mí Jason es mucho más de lo que crees, siempre he estado enamorada de él – me hizo sentar otra vez en las escaleras-. Desde niña, cuando venían desde el norte para ver a su abuela, siendo adolescente, cuando se mudaron con ella y Sook se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Él era ese chico brillante e inaccesible, un poco como tú, que todas miramos desde la distancia porque no nos creemos que pueda interesarse en alguien como nosotras.

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste al espejo, Tara? - me reí-. Eres guapa e interesante, eres divertida e inteligente. Si a Jason no le gustas peor para él, además, que eso sería sintomático de que estos Stackhouse tienen un problema mental, los dos. Si teniendo a su alcance a alguien como tú, no se agarra como a un clavo ardiendo a la posibilidad de tenerte para siempre con él, es que es idiota y no te merece. Tú, por otro lado, mereces saber si es así, necesitas tener esa respuesta para poder avanzar – me levanté y le tendí la mano, y esa vez la cogió y entró conmigo en el palco.

No sé si fue la sorpresa de vernos entrar así, de la mano, pero Jason, se planto inmediatamente a mi lado y la saludó. Tara me miró y yo le guiñé un ojo antes de besar su mejilla. Saludó a Alcide, le presenté a Pam y se centró en su Stackhouse mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en la mía. Y al cabo del rato, se fue con él.

Si Jason le hacía daño se las iba a ver conmigo.

OoOoO

Me levanté con dificultad, ya tenía una edad para andar por ahí hasta las tantas, bailando y bebiendo como si fuera un universitario. El maravilloso olor a comida me llevó hasta la cocina, Pam había hecho el desayuno y servía una taza de café a Alcide mientras él le untaba la tostada. Les miré un rato antes de entrar, hacían buena pareja. El pro de que mis dos mejores amigos acabaran juntos y felices tenía el gran contra de que si la cosa funcionaba, Pam se quedaría aquí. ¿Cómo iba yo a sobrevivir sin mi Pam? La idea de mudarme también planeó por mi cabeza pero la deseché. Me gustaba mi trabajo al otro lado del charco, me gustaba mi país de adopción, me gustaba la vida tal y como la vivía allí. Y, sobre todo, me apetecía enseñárselo a Sookie, compartir con ella las cosas que me gustaba hacer en casa.

Entré y me senté después de besar a Pam en el pelo. Me dedicó una sonrisa y un me sirvió mi café.

_ ¿Cómo te has levantado esta mañana? - preguntó tendiéndome la taza.

_ Bien, gracias, Pam, ¿vosotros habéis dormido bien? - me interesé educadamente- ¿Habéis dormido, a secas?

_ Vaya, Northman, ¿nos das tu bendición?

_ No tientes a tu suerte, Ravenscroft, que aún me estoy haciendo a la idea – me reí-. Este capullo te hace feliz, entonces, a mí, también.

_ Bueno, y cambiando de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer con la mula Sookie?

_ Pam... - la amonestó Alcide con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué, acaso no es terca como una?

_ No voy a hacer nada. Si no me quiere, peor para ella; si lo que quiere es casarse, porque la razón que sea, no voy a entrar en éso; allá ella, es su vida – los dos intercambiaron una mirada.

_ Vale, como quieras – dijo Alcide volviendo a su bacon.

_ Hay muchas por ahí que te merecen, ¿por qué quedarnos con ésta? - corroboró Pam.

Los miré extrañado, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Nada más? ¿Ni un sólo reproche, ni un "no te rindas, Northman"?

_ ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que hay algo que no me contáis?

_ Hay muchas cosas que no te contamos, Eric – sonrió Alcide inocentemente llevándose la servilleta a los labios-, no tienes más que recordar tu descubrimiento de ayer...

_ Ya, vale – sonreí con condescendencia-, ¿cuál es el plan?

A las ocho de la noche, estábamos arreglados y subidos al coche. Pam canturreaba en el asiento delantero, sonriendo con anticipación ante la noche que nos esperaba, ¿_excuse me I don't mean to be rude but tonight I'm fucking you_?, ¿en serio, Pam?. Alcide la miró pensando que nadie le veía y la cara se le iluminó unos segundos antes de recordar que yo estaba detrás sin perder detalle. Me reí de los dos en silencio. Tardamos algo menos de una hora en llegar a nuestro destino. El aparcamiento estaba lleno de coches, la noche iba a estar concurrida y a ser, como mínimo, movida. Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la puerta y entramos. Allí nos paramos un poco y la clientela se volvió para mirarnos. Pam había puesto toda su elegancia y su buen gusto a nuestro servicio para elegirnos lo que debíamos ponernos y, quedaba mal que yo lo dijera, pero estábamos espectaculares. ¿Dos hombres altos y guapos, uno rubio y otro moreno a cada lado de un pedazo de rubia, vestidos los tres con ropa asquerosamente cara? ¿En un pueblucho de Luisiana? Para no estarlo... Sam se acercó a nosotros entre el murmullo de sorpresa y admiración que se podía oír en el salón y nos saludó.

_ Vaya, si queríais llamar la atención, lo habéis conseguido – dijo en voz baja aguantando la risa.

_ Es una fiesta, ¿no? - se encogió Pam de hombros y se acercó para darle dos besos a modo de saludo-. No tenemos camisas de cuadros. Bueno, éste sí – me señaló con la cabeza- pero no le iba dejar ponérsela con el traje de Armani...

_ No es que no me apetezca descubrirlo poco a poco pero, ¿qué tenéis preparado para esta noche? - miró con picardía a Alcide-. No te hagas el tonto conmigo, que soy un perro viejo, huelo problemas cuando los veo y vosotros tres venís en pie de guerra.

Le regalamos nuestra sonrisa más beatífica y con su beneplácito y una carcajada nos colamos en la fiesta de despedida de solteros de Sookie y Bill.


	13. Chapter 13

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**13.**

Lo primero que oí fue un rumor generalizado seguido de un "guau" de boca de Lafayette. Tara soltó una risita y Jason le dio un codazo, lo que hizo que Laf soltara una carcajada. Primero me quedé helada, luego empecé a sentir pánico. En la puerta de Merlotte's tres personas acaparaban las miradas de todo el pueblo.

_ Pero, ¿qué coño? - oí murmurar a Bill que se volvió hacia mí espetándome- ¿Qué hace _ése_ aquí?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber qué decir. Sam fue a recibirlos, ¿les conocía?, ¿pero qué pasaba con mis amigos...? Se rió con Alcide y con Eric y recibió dos besos de Pam. El contraste entre los vaqueros y la camisa de Sam y los trajes de los recién llegados era más que evidente. Se habían vestido para matar, para marcar la diferencia y vaya si lo estaban haciendo. Sin querer se me fue la vista a Bill y su atuendo. No es que fuese mal, claro, pero no iba como ellos. No iba como Eric. Pam se cogió del brazo de Sam y avanzó con sus dos torres detrás. El efecto era impresionante y consiguió su objetivo, aquella nunca sería recordada como la fiesta de Sookie y Bill sino la fiesta en la que se presentaron aquellos tres. No me quejaba, eran un espectáculo para la vista, incluida Pam con su vestido ceñido y con pinta de ser muy, muy caro.

Bill estaba a punto de explotar. Se iba para ellos cuando le paré.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ Quiero que se vayan.

_ ¿No has visto cómo les saludaba Sam? Son sus amigos, no puedes echarles...

_ Puedo intentarlo.

_ Y también puedes hacer el ridículo – le miré enfadada-. ¿Hay alguna razón a parte de que te sientas celoso? No. Pues tómate una copa y haz como si no estuvieran.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió atendiendo a los invitados. Tara me observaba con atención y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. No me podía creer que no me hubiese avisado, mi hermano y ella debían saber algo.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

_ No tenía ni idea, Sook – se volvió hacia mi hermano- ¿Tú sabías algo, Jason?

_ No, pero ha sido una buena jugada – se rió.

_ Ya te digo – corroboró Laf.

_ ¿Os alegráis de que mi fiesta se vaya a la mierda? - me enfadé.

_ Tu fiesta no se va a ir a la mierda, Sook, no seas dramática – dijo mi hermano-, sólo se ha puesto interesante.

_ Yo sí que me alegro de ver entre tanto cuadro a un pedazo de hombre con un traje de Armani – se rió Laf-. Y míralo desde este ángulo, cuando le contéis ésta fiesta a vuestros hijos, os reiréis, seguro.

_ Claro, porque a Bill le está encantando.

_ ¿Y quién dice que hablara de Bill...? - se dio la vuelta con sus andares de reinona y se perdió entre los invitados con dirección hacia Eric.

Me quedé mirándole con la boca abierta. Lafayette, mi ex amigo, mi ex socio, mi ex estilista, mi ex todo... Jason me miró con intención de decir algo y le paré.

_ Basta – le corté-. Mantenedles lejos de Bill o ésto va a acabar mal.

Me dí media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde Bill hablaba con mi madre aunque mi instinto de preservación me gritaba lo contrario, los dos me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Me pasé los siguientes minutos esquivando a mi novio, evitando a mi madre, eludiendo las preguntas de los invitados que podían ver que algo iba mal. Maxine fue especialmente dura de pelar, era como un perro con un hueso; había olido la sangre y allí estaba para averiguar lo que podía sacar en claro. Y, por si todo eso no era suficiente, también me escondía de Eric. Pero no fue necesario, en ningún momento se acercó a mí. Pam y Alcide me saludaron desde lejos y él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en mi dirección desde detrás de ellos; éso fue todo. Se mezclaron con nuestros invitados y, aparentemente, se dispusieron a pasar un buen rato. Al principio se sentaron con Sam y permanecieron hablando y bebiendo cerveza, ignorándome. Al cabo de un rato, Eric se levantó, el corazón se me aceleró cuando comenzó a acercarse pero pasó de largo, probablemente, con destino al aseo. De vuelta fue abordado por Lorena y ahí fue donde empecé a hiperventilar. Jason siguió la dirección de mis ojos y se alarmó. En realidad, todos estábamos en tensión, los mirábamos intentando no llamar la atención, mirando como conversaban, sin perder ripio, como el resto de invitados. Cuando empezaron a reírse se me cayó la copa de las manos. ¡El muy cabrón estaba tonteando con Lorena!. Bill estaba lívido, luchando contra las ganas de irse para su madre, sacudirla y arrastrarla con él.

_ Tranquilo – le cogí por el brazo-. ¿Ves? Es una cosa europea, no está tonteando con ella como tampoco lo hacía conmigo...

¿Qué? Había que probar, ¿y si se lo tragaba?

_ No. Está coqueteando con ella.

_ Bill, por Dios, no seas ridículo. Podría ser su madre. Está siento amable – me miró poco convencido pero se apaciguó.

Empezó a sonar una canción y Lorena le sacó a bailar. La muy zorra, intentando ligar con mi Eric..., eh..., con Eric. Al principio se veía un poco patoso, el country no era lo suyo pero, poco a poco y, ¿cómo de raro suena esto?, con la ayuda de mi suegra mi amante comenzó a moverse con mucha más soltura y acabaron arrancando aplausos. Lo nunca visto. Estaban tan absorta mirándolos que no vi a mi abuela que se acercó y me abrazó.

_ ¿Quién es?

_ Eric Northman - respondí-, un amigo de Alcide.

_ Y tan guapo como él – se rió.

_ ¡Abuela!

_ ¿Qué, hija? Soy vieja pero aún no estoy ciega.

_ Ya, bueno, no quería... - balbucí.

_ Procura que no se te note tanto, cariño – me sonrió-, no dejas de mirarle.

Y me dejó allí, con la boca abierta viendo como se dirigía hacia _Ginger _y_ Fred_. Saludó a Lorena y luego se presentó a Eric que cogió su mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios con una pequeña inclinación y una sonrisa encantadora. Ya estaba, mi abuela también en el bote. Jodido seductor. Se sentó en la silla que él le ofreció y bebió la bebida que caballerosamente le pidió, permaneció unos minutos hablando animadamente y soltando risitas como Lorena, como dos colegialas.

No era justo, había sido una buena chica toda mi vida y ahora un sólo error me había arrastrado al infierno, había desatado el armagedón y ya no había quién lo parara.

_ Voy a ir – volvió a refunfuñar Bill.

_ ¿Qué, Bill? ¿También coquetea con mi abuela? Anda, ven aquí – le dí un beso y resultó bastante más torpe de lo que pretendía por lo que quedó un poco raro.

Abracé a Bill en mi intento de huir hacia delante, miré por encima de su hombro y le ví con los ojos clavados en mí. En toda la noche no me había dirigido ni una sóla mirada y fue a escoger ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que llevara toda la noche luchando conmigo misma por no acercarme, celosa de las atenciones que deparaba a las demás, mientras estaba al lado de mi novio, y sólo había sentido que estaba actuando mal cuando me había pillado abrazando a mi prometido? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Mi abuela había seguido la dirección de su mirada y se le dijo algo que le devolvió a la realidad, sonrió y se levantó. Le retiró la silla y le ofreció su brazo, mi abuela se veía feliz, sonreí, y comenzaron a deslizarse por la pista con los acordes de Sway.

Para cuando terminaron de bailar, el team Eric había aumentado considerablemente. Mi padre le sonreía complacido y agradecido por el buen rato que estaba haciendo pasar a la abuela. Toda mujer en "nuestra" fiesta, excepto mi madre, alineada del lado de Bill, estaba rendida a sus pies; no sólo era guapo sino que había sido amable y divertido y, encima, sabía bailar y no se avergonzaba de ello. Por favor, si Maxine Fortenberry le miraba como si fuese el último pastelito de crema. Por no contar a mi hermano, Sam, Tara, Laf y Alcide. Y a Lorena, no debía olvidar a mi _querida_ futura suegra... Joder, si hasta yo estaba de su lado y eso era lo que más miedo y rabia me daba.

Me escabullí y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí, Ruby Jean apremiaba a Terry a darse prisa con los platos.

_ Hola, Ruby Jean.

_ ¡Mi niña! - me ofreció la cara mostrándome las manos llenas de masa - ¿Qué tal va tu fiesta? ¿Ya estás huyendo?

_ Sí – me reí-. ¿Puedo esconderme aquí un rato?

_ Claro, pero sólo si te traes al rubio – me guiñó un ojo.

_ ¿Qué...? - no podía ser, ¿lo habían publicado en el periódico local?

_ Bueno, no es como si hubiese tenido una visión ni nada – se rió al ver mi cara-. Os ví el otro día y Arlene ha comentado que estaba aquí.

Me senté en un taburete, frente a la encimera, como cuando era adolescente y venía con Laf y Tara, y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

_ Estoy tan confundida, Ruby... Y ya sabes cómo odio éso.

_ Me imagino que para una maniática del control como tú, ese pedazo de hombre debe ser lo peor que te podía pasar a tres días de su boda. Claro, que no sé que te piensas tanto, cógele de la mano y sal corriendo.

_ No puedo, lo sabes.

_ Lo que no puedes es ser infeliz, hazme caso – me puso un plato de alitas delante y pidió a Arlene que acababa de asomar la cabeza que me trajese una cerveza.

Me quedé pensativa, mordisqueando una alita, luchando contra las ganas de hacer lo que Ruby Jean sugería. La miré y sonreía de oreja a oreja, casi como si supiese en qué pensaba.

_ ¿Puedo robarte una? – me sobresalté al oírle a mi espalda -. Tranquila – se rió-, sólo será una.

Se apoyó en la encimera, con su cerveza en la mano, esperando que dijera algo pero las palabras no salían, así que empujé el plato un poco en su dirección y sonreí. Cogió una y la degustó con deleite.

_ Uhm, qué delicia – sonrió a Ruby Jean que ya estaba entregada-. Es usted una cocinera fantástica. La comida del otro día estaba buenísima y estas alitas casi la superan.

_ Gracias, guapo. Soy Ruby Jean, la madre de Lafayette.

_ Por supuesto, ¿de quién si no iba a haber heredado ese encanto y tanta belleza? - le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

_ Vaya, Sookie – se rió-, si no te lo quedas tú, me lo pido yo. Te has ganado otro plato, guapo, tú pide por esa boquita – le había cogido por la barbilla, como si fuera un niño y él se dejaba querer, el muy...

Ruby Jean fue a por otro plato y se lo puso delante, y se retiró para seguir preparando pedidos junto a Terry y Tommy al otro lado de la cocina.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? - por fin había recuperado la voz.

_ ¿A parte de comer? – sonrió iluminándolo todo- Te he visto y he pensado que era el único sitio en el que podría saludarte sin que tu _novio_ – torció el gesto- se pusiera histérico.

_ ¿Le culpas? No será por falta de razones, ¿verdad?

_ Está en todo su derecho, quiero quitarle a su prometida.

_ No... - me quejé débilmente.

_ No, ¿qué? Es cierto, te quiero para mí, te quiero en mi cama y en mi vida, te quiero en mis brazos y en mi casa para siempre. Con lo que sí, yo diría que quiero quitarle a su chica.

Mientras decía todo ésto se había ido acercando lentamente a mí. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, su cara estaba al nivel de la mía, su mano jugueteaba con mi pelo y sus labios casi rozaban los míos.

_ Eric... – musité.

_ No, nada de Eric – dijo poniéndose serio-. ¿Sabes lo que es verle a tu lado, ver como te rodea con sus brazos y te besa? ¿Entiendes la clase de suplicio que es saber que tiene derecho a estar ahí aunque seas mía?

_ No soy tuya – conseguí protestar con un hilo de voz.

_ Oh, sí que lo eres – esta vez sus labios sí rozaron los míos que, traicioneros se abrían invitándole a más-. Tu cuerpo, tus deseos más profundos, tu futuro, todo mío...

Se separó de mí y me miró fijamente mientras yo le imaginaba a mi lado, abrazándome y besándome, adorando mi cuerpo en un hermoso jardín en una tarde de primavera. Y entonces el carraspeo de Ruby Jean le llevó lejos de mí y la voz de Bill me sacó de mi sueño.

* * *

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, son siempre bien recibidos.


	14. Chapter 14

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**14.**

La entrada había sido triunfal, menudo paseíllo nos habíamos marcado. Nos sentamos en una mesa con Sam que casi no podía aguantar la risa, hizo un gesto a la camarera que trajo unas cervezas.

_ Bueno, ¿me lo vais a contar? - dijo y dio un sorbo a su botella.

_ No hay nada que contar...

_ No, no, no, nada de éso, Alcide – se quejó riendo-. Ya estás largando todo lo que vas a hacer.

_ _Yo_ no voy a hacer nada. No era yo quien tenía que hacerlo – sus ojos se posaron en mí.

_ ¿Tú? - se sorprendió Sam- Pero...

_ Es largo de explicar... - murmuré.

_ Se acostó con él el sábado y este tonto se ha quedado enganchado – resumió Pam.

_ Sí, gracias por tu colaboración, Pamela.

_ De nada, me gusta ayudar.

_ Joder... – fue lo único que Sam pudo decir.

_ Sí, así empezó todo – volvió a _ayudar_ Pam.

Sam la miró y soltó una carcajada. Durante los siguientes minutos, se dedicó a hacer preguntas sobre lo que había pasado y a sugerir soluciones. No dejaba de asombrarme la de enemigos que tenía el "buen hombre".

_ Vaya una reunión animada – oí a Laf decir mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro.

_ Lafayette – ronroneé con una sonrisa-, ¿qué tal te va?

_ Pues mira, me siento bien y satisfecho sexualmente, me he puesto mis mejores galas y me estoy cogiendo sitio para ver el espectáculo. ¿Y tú, guapo? ¿Preparado para darlo todo?

_ Siempre...

_ Procura que la sangre no te salpique el traje – se rió pasando la mano por mi hombro como si me estuviese quitando una mota de polvo-, sería una pena – sus ojos se posaron en Pam-. ¿Y tú quién eres, reina? Estás divina...

_ Pamela Ravenscroft, su mano derecha y su cerebro – dijo con su perfecta dirección señalándome con la cabeza.

_ Lafayette Reynolds. Tú y yo deberíamos quedar para tomarnos algo y cotillear de estos, yo también soy la parte del corazón de la rubia que siente. Además, seguro que podemos hacer maravillas con una tarjeta en un centro comercial.

_ Uhm, mi clase de chica. Amor – sonrió dirigiéndose a Alcide-, ¿tienes su número? - Alcide asintió con una sonrisa bobalicona- Te llamo, no lo dudes, que estos dos, muy altos y muy guapos, sí, pero son una pesadilla para ir de compras, ¿te viene bien mañana?

_ Me encanta, un día de chicas – una pareja entró y le hizo un gesto-. Entonces hasta mañana, voy a saludar a aquellos amigos. Ten cuidado con el novio de tu amante, guapo – me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Solté una carcajada y le dije que descuidara. Estaba siendo una noche entretenida, pese a todo. Me había dado cuenta de que Sookie estaba hablando con su hermano y con Tara al final de la barra, por donde se iba al aseo. Bueno, me había puesto el traje carísimo que Pam me había hecho comprar para la boda de un colega, sabía que me quedaba perfecto y que sólo Alcide me podría hacer sombra aquella noche, así que, ¿por qué no pasearlo y hacer que todos, y por todos quería decir Sookie, apreciaran lo que se perdían? Me levante y me dirigí hacia el aseo, sólo para que me viera, acercarme y pasar de largo, ignorándola, aunque me fuese la vida en ello no iba a mirarla. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo se ponía en tensión mientras me dirigía hacia ella. Podía sentir su decepción cuando pasé de largo. Sí, estaba siendo divertido.

De vuelta a mis amigos una mujer me paró y se puso a hablar conmigo. Se me había acercado con andares de depredadora y, en principio, lo encontré un poco patético. Se presentó como Lorena, a secas. La madre de Bill resultó una mujer más interesante de lo esperado. Después de haber oído hablar de ella a Alcide y a Sam, esperaba otra cosa. Era una mujer en la cincuentena que con sólo unos pocos años menos habría estado en mi lista, morena y atractiva, aunque su empeño en vestir como un repollo perjudicaba mucho la impresión que daba. Quizá haber tenido un marido como el suyo y un hijo como Bill acababa imprimiendo carácter y marchitando hasta a la flor sureña más resistente. Me sorprendió que se desvinculara de esa manera de su hijo y me dio la impresión de que no era tanto por ocultar su edad como por intentar parecer algo más interesante. No lo necesitaba, en realidad, se reveló como una gran conversadora, irónica y lista. Me iba mostrando a los invitados, todo el pueblo, en realidad, y me iba haciendo comentarios mordaces y acertados de cada uno de ellos. Me pareció una mujer demasiado cosmopolita para ese rincón del mundo y que se ahogaba allí. Los demás invitados nos miraban extrañados. A ella con aprensión y a mí con pena, el pobre europeo que había caído en las garras de la fiera, pero cuando comenzamos a reírnos y nuestras risas sonaron genuinas, nos convertimos en el foco de atención de la fiesta. Si lo que quería era desplazar a Sookie y quitarle todo el protagonismo en su fiesta, lo había conseguido.

_ Estás un poco fuera de lugar aquí, ¿cómo has acabado en este agujero? - me atreví a preguntar.

_ Bueno, tú también – eludió mi pregunta pero al cabo de unos segundos contestó-. Soy la madre del novio.

_ Venga ya – fingí lo mejor que pude-, no puede ser. ¿En serio? - ella sonrió encantada y asintió-. No te creo, es muy mayor para ser tu hijo.

_ Me casé joven, demasiado joven – dijo con amargura.

_ Perdona si te molesta lo que voy a decir, pero no se te parece en nada. Eres mucho más..., más de todo, más guapa, claro – me reí-, más llena de vida, más interesante... Lo dicho, todo.

_ Menudo adulador estás hecho, creo que me voy a tomar un año sabático en Europa – se sonrojó un poco. ¿He dicho ya lo bueno que era en esto? - Mi hijo se parece a su padre. Por más que he intentado toda mi vida que se interese por las artes, me ha salido contable – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a medio camino entre la decepción y la resignación-, en el sentido más amplio que le puedas dar a la profesión. Pero no me malinterpretes, le quiero, es un buen hijo, es sólo que me hubiese gustado que fuese otro hombre. Supongo que la culpa es mía, nunca he sido una buena madre, demasiado absorbente y exigente. Debería haberle incitado a irse, a ver mundo, quizá así no estaríamos aquí ahora... - musitó las últimas palabras. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que me parecía?. No, no podía ser.

_ Pero así no nos habríamos conocido hoy – me reí.

_ Todo contra tiene pros, cariño – sonrió con coquetería volviendo a ser ella.

Como ella no volvió a decir nada, opté por ignorar lo que había dicho, después de todo sólo había sido una apreciación subjetiva, sólo era lo que me habría gustado escuchar. Estaba pasando un rato divertido con Lorena, si eso provocaba un aneurisma a su hijo, bueno, era un plus. Por eso cuando me pidió que la sacara a bailar, aunque fuese una horrible canción country, me dejé e hice un poco el tonto hasta que pillé los pasos y luego, nos lucimos, que para éso los dos bailábamos bien. Cuando terminamos me abrazó, no como Sam o Alcide decían, sino como una madre, nos giramos e hicimos reverencias a la concurrencia que nos aplaudía. Una mujer mayor se acercó a nosotros, sonrió a Lorena y la felicitó, se volvió a mí y se presentó.

_ Soy Adele Stackhouse, tú debes ser Eric – me sorprendió al ser tan directa. Ningún lugar para el disimulo con ella.

_ Es un placer, señora Stackhouse – me llevé su mano a los labios y me incliné con respeto sonriendo. Las abuelas se me daban bien.

_ Eres un encanto – se sentó en la silla que le sujetaba-, los hombres de ahora ya no son así, ¿verdad Lorena? Llámame Adele – soltó una risita- ¿Y dime, hijo, qué te está pareciendo nuestro estado?

_ Me está gustando mucho, es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Y sus mujeres son hermosas y encantadoras – hice hincapié en ello mirándolas a las dos, que rieron como dos adolescentes.

La conversación se extendió algunos minutos más. Durante toda la noche había hecho lo imposible para no mirarla, sólo un poco de reojo para situarla, para saber en todo momento cómo reaccionaba ante mi actuación. Nunca nada descarado, ni siquiera apreciable; hasta ese momento. Sookie se abrazaba a Bill y le besaba. No sé lo que se me pasó por la mente, ir a arrancarle la cabeza estaba lo primero de mi lista, ¿cómo se atrevía? Por más novia suya que fuese, esa mujer era mía. Se me nubló la mente y me subió la fiebre homicida. La voz de Adele me trajo de vuelta.

_ Eric, te he visto antes, ¿serías un amor y harías feliz a una anciana?

_ Claro... - conseguí decir. Me recuperé y sonreí seductor-. ¿Dónde está la anciana?

_ Desde luego que eres encantador – soltó una risita y me dio una palmada afectuosa- ¿Me sacas a bailar? Me encanta esta canción y tú no sólo eres el mejor bailarín de todo el local, también eres el más guapo.

Sonreí encantado y la llevé a la pista de baile. Esta si era una canción para lucirse, siempre la bailábamos en clase, y, además, Adele era una excelente bailarina a pesar de la edad. Por un momento, dejándome llevar por los acordes de Sway, dejé de pensar en Sookie y en ese tipejo que la abrazaba. Adele me miraba con atención. Cuando terminamos me abrazó.

_ ¿Mejor? - la miré extrañado-. Yo también estoy de tu lado. No te rindas, hazme caso – me hizo agacharme hasta su nivel para darme un beso-. Ahora, búscala.

_ Gracias – musité devolviéndole el beso.

Escaneé el salón y no la vi. Me encontré con la mirada de Jason y le hice un gesto a modo de pregunta que él entendió perfectamente. Me respondió dibujando con sus labios la palabra "cocina", sonreí y musité un "gracias". Desde que era el trayecto a recorrer para ir al aseo, no creí levantar sospechas en nadie, sería el lugar perfecto para poder hablarle sin que a su novio le diese un síncope. Estaba sentada, mordisqueando una alita, con la mirada perdida y la mente muy lejos de allí. Desde la puerta rezaba para que su mente estuviese muy lejos pero conmigo. La cocinera me miró y me sonrió. Me hizo pasar con un gesto apresurado de su mano y lo hice.

_ ¿Puedo robarte una? – se sobresaltó al oír mi voz, pero no en el mal sentido. Eso prometía... -. Tranquila – me reí-, sólo será una.

Empujó el plato hacia mí y sonrió. Si, prometía. Durante los siguientes minutos alabé a la cocinera, Ruby Jean, la madre de Lafayette, exuberante y divertida como su hijo, pero menos _brillante_. Me puso un plato para mí y me cogió de la barbilla antes de volver a sus ocupaciones, y, ¿qué?, me dejé querer. En cuanto nos quedamos solos vi la oportunidad de poner las cosas claras, hacerle ver lo que quería de ella, que quedara claro que no sólo quería su cuerpo, que ya lo creo que lo deseaba, sino que la quería en mi vida, conmigo, en mi casa y en mi cama. Necesitaba reafirmación y seguridad y yo podía dársela, y de paso aprovechar para acercarme y tocarla, que me estaba muriendo por besarla. Aún así, pese a estar a milímetros del paraíso, con su boca invitándome, me retiré. No era el momento ni el lugar. La madre de Lafayette tosió como advertencia. Levanté los ojos y le vi. Su jodido _novio_ en la puerta.

_ ¡¿Qué hace aquí? - rugió mirándome.

_ Comiendo alitas. Ruby Jean es una excelente cocinera – dije con tranquilidad, no había que montar un número.

_ Aléjate de mi mujer – o sí.

_ No, aún no lo es, no hasta el sábado – sonreí incitándole y añadiendo mentalmente "si yo podía evitarlo".

Bill se vino para mí como un toro, como si semejante enano pudiese hacerme algo, pero Sookie se interpuso entre los dos.

_ No montes una escena, Bill. Estábamos hablando – se sonrojó con su propia mentira.

_ Oh, sí, seguro que sí... - dijo mirándola con desprecio.

_ No, claro, tienes razón. Con Ruby, Terry, Tommy y con Arlene entrando y saliendo, estábamos a punto de quitarnos la ropa y devorarnos aquí mismo, sobre la encimera.

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, mucho mejor, técnicamente, no era mentira...

_ ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así! - le gritó.

_ Baja el tono, Compton – le ordené acercándome a él y mirándole amenazadoramente desde la cabeza que le sacaba-. No le hables así.

_ ¡Le hablo como me da la gana, es mía! - gritó aún más.

_ Pero, ¿qué coño...? - se indignó Sookie.

A partir de ahí todo fue algo confuso. Bill intentó cogerla para sacarla a la fuerza de allí y en el forcejeo, Sookie perdió el equilibrio y se cayó golpeándose en la cabeza. No necesité más, le di un puñetazo a ese cabrón que era capaz de maltratar así a alguien que decía amar. A alguien a quien yo sí amaba. En cuanto dió con su culo en el suelo, me desentendí de él y me arrodillé ante Sookie. Tenía una pequeña brecha en la frente. Me saqué el pañuelo y presioné su herida para limpiar el hilo de sangre que empezaba a salir. A mi lado, Ruby Jean, le tendía un vaso de agua. En cuanto Bill se recuperó intentó volver a la carga, pero el ayudante de Ruby Jean se lo impidió. Y entonces fue cuando se montó el espectáculo. Alguien había salido a buscar a Sam y con él se presentó en la cocina medio pueblo. La madre de Sookie llegó corriendo hasta donde yo estaba y me empujó mirándome con malos modos.

_ Tú tienes la culpa de todo – me siseó con rabia-. Vete, aquí no pintas nada.

Sookie me miraba con ojos llorosos, suplicantes. Asentí levemente y permití a Alcide y a Pam que me ayudaran a levantarme y me retiré poco a poco de su lado. Alguien me cogió la mano, bajé la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Adele. Todos se iba abriendo a nuestro paso. Era una sensación extraña. Al final de la multitud que se agolpaba en la cocina para ver qué pasaba estaba Lorena. Su mirada fue la más desconcertante de todas. Sus ojos me miraban con asombro, como si de repente, me viera_,_ como supiera a quién estaba mirando. Como si supiera.

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios!


	15. Chapter 15

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**15.**

Quería morirme. ¿Por qué se iba Eric? Lo único que yo quería es que me cogiera en brazos y me sacara de allí, como si fuera Richard Gere sacando a su chica de la fábrica, besándome mientras la gente nos miraba, con una canción cursi de fondo. Esconderme, acurrucarme contra su cuello y dejarme atrás todo ese mundo gris que me oprimía y me anclaba a este lugar. Mi madre le había echado y él simplemente me había dejado allí a mi suerte.

_ ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese horrible hombre?

¿Qué? La miré sin entender lo que me preguntaba. ¿Mi madre llamando hombre horrible a Bill? Me deshice un poco de su abrazo. Me asfixiaba con tanta gente alrededor. Miré a Ruby Jean que pareció entender.

_ Venga – dijo volviéndose a todo el pueblo-, cada mochuelo a su olivo. Se acabó el espectáculo por esta noche – nadie parecía querer irse-. ¡Fuera todo el mundo de mi cocina! - gritó- ¡Ya!, que no tenga que sacaros a escobazos.

Poco a poco los curiosos se fueron replegando y saliendo de allí. A mi lado seguía mi madre y, tras ella, toda mi familia y amigos. Todos menos el único que yo quería allí.

_ He llamado a la doctora Ludwig – me sonrió con pesar mi padre-. Viene en seguida. No te muevas, tesoro – puso la mano en el hombro de mi madre-. Michelle, déjale espacio, necesita aire.

Mi madre se movió con reticencia. Busqué con la mirada a Bill, ¿cómo había sido capaz de zarandearme así? Le encontré con su madre que apretaba una bolsa de guisantes congelados contra su cara, mientras hablaba con mi hermano. Ojalá Jason terminara el trabajo que había empezado Eric...

Lafayette se sentó a mi lado y me apoyó contra su pecho. Intentó quitarme el pañuelo con el que me presionaba mi herida. Me negué, me estaba aferrando a lo único de Eric en mi poder. Olía a él y era un bálsamo para mis nervios. Sólo media hora antes me hubiese horrorizado que un olor que recientemente había descubierto me reconfortase como si fuese mi hogar, como si fuese ese olor seguro que asociamos a memorias felices. En eso se había convertido Eric. Debía ser el golpe que me había dado en la cabeza pero, por primera vez desde el sábado, estaba viendo mi lío con él desde otro ángulo, y me gustaba.

Ruby Jean volvió a mi lado después de echar hasta el último de mis vecinos cotillas y me dio la tila que Terry acababa de prepararme.

_ Tómatela, cielo, te sentará bien – se volvió al oír la puerta con mala cara e intención de echar a quien fuese- Oh, doctora – cambió su expresión-, venga, aquí está Sookie.

La doctora Ludwig era la doctora del pueblo, tenía una consulta en la calle principal, al lado de la comisaría. Siempre había sido nuestra doctora, desde que veníamos en vacaciones y era más alta que yo, y no tardé muchos veranos en pasarla, hasta mi última gripe, un par de meses atrás.

_ Veamos, señorita Stackhouse, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

_ Me he golpeado con la encimera – me miró con alarma por encima de sus lentes.

_ ¿Tú sola...? - preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

_ Sí..., más o menos – murmuré mirando de reojo a Bill.

La doctora siguió la dirección de mi mirada y sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea expresando su desagrado.

_ He visto a Andy Bellefleur ahí fuera al entrar, ¿quieres que le llame, Sookie?

_ No... - contesté con demasiada reticencia.

_ ¿Estás segura? - asentí-. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? - hizo una seña a mi hermano para que se acercara- Jason, querido, ¿sería conveniente que sacaras unas fotos con tu móvil que documentaran las heridas de Sookie? Por si fuese necesario en el futuro...

_ Sí, sería muy conveniente – respondió y en sus palabras se escondía mucha rabia.

Me hizo unas cuantas fotos de la herida y de las magulladuras que tenía en el brazo por haberme zarandeado. Miré con odio a Bill, ¿cómo había estado tan ciega con él? La doctora me curó la frente y me puso dos puntos adhesivos y un pequeño apósito sobre ellos. En cuanto terminó, me sonrió y me dijo que ya podía irme.

_ ¿Me llevas, Jason?

_ Claro, ¿no esperamos a Bill?

_ No – me extrañé-, preferiría que se mantuviera lejos de mí – y esta vez fue él quien me miró sorprendido.

_ Vale... – murmuró sin saber qué decir- Voy a coger nuestras cosas de la oficina de Sam.

Jason salió de la cocina y mientras me terminaba mi tila vi como la doctora Ludwig atendía a Bill. Cabrón. La abuela se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me refugié en sus brazos y lloré como cuando era niña. Me sentía tan desvalida e impotente en esos momentos que me dejé llevar por la pena de todo lo que no tenía y de todo lo que, por desgracia, sí. Por ser así y no poder hacer una cosa tan simple como soltar lastre y echarme atrás. Entre la abuela y Jason me llevaron al coche y me acomodaron en el asiento de atrás. La abuela se sentó a mi lado y me acarició durante todo el trayecto mientras yo lloraba en su regazo. Nunca se me había hecho tan largo el camino de Merlotte's a mi casa, no había como llenarlo de lágrimas y de silencio para que se hiciese eterno. Por fin, entramos en nuestra propiedad y Jason aparcó delante de la casa. Un coche se paró al lado, Tara había venido detrás para ayudarles. Con la ayuda de los dos, llegué a mi dormitorio. Jason me miraba realmente preocupado, como si no supiera como llevar esa situación. Me cogió la mano y la besó.

_ Sook, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿ Te traigo algo? - su preocupación arreció mi llanto-. No, por favor, no sigas, te vas a poner enferma – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Voy a crucificar a ese cabrón, no sabe con quien se las está viendo, no va a saber por donde le vienen los golpes...

_ No... - le corté débilmente- Sólo quiero que salga de mi vida, no quiero volver a verle nunca más.

_ Cuando acabe con él, habrá salido de tu vida, cariño.

_ No, Jase... - hipé- lo único que quiero es no tener que verle nunca más.

_ Hecho, no te preocupes – me abrazó-. Nunca volverá a hacerte daño, de eso me encargo yo. Ahora descansa. Mañana hablamos de lo que quieres que haga.

_ Vale...

_ Te quiero – me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me besó en la frente.

_ Y yo a tí, Jase.

Se fue y me quedé con Tara, no pude mantenerme más en pie, me tiré en la cama exhausta, física y mentalmente. Tara me quitó los zapatos y el vestido. Me desmaquilló con delicadeza y me cepilló el pelo. Me puso mi camisón de Bob Esponja y me metió en la cama. Se acostó a mi lado, sobre la colcha, rodeándome con sus brazos, besando mi frente y susurrándome palabras de aliento mientras yo me sorbía mis lágrimas. De repente, caí en la cuenta de algo.

_ El pañuelo – sollocé-, ¿dónde está mi pañuelo?

_ ¿Qué pañuelo?

_ El que tenía...

_ No sé, lo tendrá tu abuela.

_ Lo necesito, Tara – mi tono era tan histérico que no le quedó más remedio que levantarse e ir a buscarlo.

Me senté en la cama agarrándome las rodillas hasta que Tara volvió con su pañuelo. Me lo tendió y me lo llevé a la nariz e inhalé el olor que aún quedaba en él. Tara me miraba como si hubiese perdido el juicio, pero, conociéndome, sabía que debía haber una razón para hacer eso con un pañuelo manchado de sangre. Por fin se animó a preguntar.

_ ¿Por qué te has puesto así por un pañuelo sucio?

_ Es suyo – musité.

_ ¿De quién? – me miró desconcertada.

_ De Eric...

Y me acomodé en la cama, con mi amiga muy confundida, abrazándome, con lo único que tenía de Eric y me dejé vencer por el sueño.

Me di otra vuelta en la cama, no me apetecía levantarme. Laf y Tara me habían prohibido ir a trabajar. Como si lo que yo necesitara fuese sentarme en casa todo el día pensando en lo que ese cabrón me había hecho... Pero lo hacían por mi bien, ellos pensaban que necesitaba descansar después de tanto estrés la noche anterior. Llamaron a la puerta, el desayuno, pensé, seguro que Jase o la abuela me lo traían.

_ Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y entró Bill. Me encogí en la cama.

_ ¿Qué coño haces aquí...? - dije entre dientes.

_ He venido a ver a mi prometida, ¿no se nota? - respondió con descaro.

_ Vete de aquí, no sé ni cómo te han dejado entrar...

_ ¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo? – sonrió-. Nos casamos dentro de dos días...

_ ¿Que tal porque eres el cabrón que me ha hecho esto? – me señalé la frente.

_ Oh, vamos, no exageres, sabes que no fue a posta. Sabes que la culpa no fue mía. Lo sabes como lo saben todos...

_ La culpa fue toda tuya, tú fuiste quien me zarandeó, fuiste quien me magulló el brazo, son tus manos pequeñas y mezquinas las que se dibujan en mi antebrazo.

_ Bueno, eso sólo lo sabemos tú y yo – su sonrisa se amplió-. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

_ ¿Qué...? - No había dicho eso. No.

_ Pues que todo el mundo cree que ha sido tu precioso Eric.

_ ¿Cómo han llegado a semejante conclusión? Hace falta ser estúpidos para creerlo...

_ Porque yo les conté lo que _pasó_, querida. Cuando llegué a la cocina, se estaba propasando contigo, tú te negabas a sus atenciones y él te cogía por el brazo para que le besaras. Yo me acerqué e intenté detenerle pero me dio un puñetazo y en la refriega, tú perdiste el equilibrio y te diste en la cabeza con la encimera. ¿No lo recuerdas?

_ No... - me llevé la mano a la boca espantada.

_ Oh, sí...

_ ¿Cómo has sido capaz de decirles algo así? - le pregunté enfadada- ¿Cómo has podido echarle a él la culpa de lo que tú has hecho?

_ Ah, vaya, ahora resulta que vas a enfadarte por lesionar su honor, como si ese malnacido lo tuviera.

_ No te reconozco – murmuré horrorizada.

_ Mira, ya somos dos, yo a tí tampoco – nos miramos unos segundos.

_ Me da igual lo que digas, voy a decirles que fuiste tú.

_ Ya te cuidarás mucho de hacerlo – masculló amenazante en mi cara-. Me imagino la cara de tu madre, toda la humillación que tendrá que soportar toda tu familia. No, no vas a decir nada, tú no quieres que todos sepan la clase de puta que eres.

* * *

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**16.**

Me senté en el asiento trasero del coche y me llevé las manos a la cara. Dios, no podía ser, ¿cómo se había ido todo a la mierda de esa manera? Si todo había ido sobre ruedas toda la noche, había conseguido divertirme con mujeres atractivas e interesantes, pese a su edad, y había conseguido llegar hasta Sookie y hacerle ver que lo nuestro no era flor de un día. Y entonces, todo se fue a la mierda, así, literalmente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía tirada en el suelo, con la brecha en la frente. Hubiese matado a ese cabrón... Hacerle eso a una mujer, hacérselo a la mía. Se me fue todo el tiempo reviviendo una y otra vez lo que había pasado en la cocina, pensando que si hubiese sido más rápido, más inteligente, más agresivo habría podido protegerla de ese tipejo. Joder, me bullía la sangre, me iba a cobrar hasta la última gota de sangre, cada lágrima que hubiese derramado Sookie esa noche por culpa del cabrón de su novio. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que habíamos llegado a casa hasta que oí la voz de Pam.

_ Eric, hemos llegado – dijo con voz preocupada.

_ Oh – musité volviendo a la realidad-, no me había dado cuenta.

_ Venga, Eric – me abrió la puerta Alcide.

Entramos. Pam se quitó los zapatos nada más entrar y se dirigió al salón. Se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el sitio a su lado para que me sentara con ella. Obedecí mansamente, sólo me apetecía acurrucarme junto a ella y dejarme consolar y aconsejar, incluso, dejarme insultar, por ella. Que me diera tal repaso que me hiciera volver a poner los pies en la tierra y me hiciera reaccionar. Alcide sirvió tres copas y se sentó frente a nosotros, esperando como Pam que me viese con ánimo de hablar. Como el momento no llegaba, Pam acabó preguntando.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ No sé si quiero hablar de eso ahora, Pam.

_ Te creerás que te vas a acostar esta noche sin sacarte todo eso de dentro...

La miré considerando lo que decía y yo tenía ganas de irme a dormir, a ver si por esas daba por finalizado ese puñetero día. Dí un trago al coñac que Alcide me había dado y casi me lo bebí de un sorbo, me pasé la mano por el pelo y los miré.

_ Estaba en la cocina con Sookie cuando ha llegado ese cabrón, se ha puesto a gritar y le ha ladrado con desprecio. No he podido evitarlo, empezó a zarandearla para obligarla a irse de allí y en el forcejeo la ha tirado y se ha dado contra la encimera. Cuando la he visto caer, no me he podido contener, le he pegado.

_ ¿Qué hacías en la cocina? Creí que estabas con su abuela – se extrañó Pam.

_ Ella se había escondido allí y yo tenía que decirle algo.

_ ¿Qué? - me preguntó.

_ Tenía que hacerle ver que esto nuestro va a ser para siempre, que la quiero en mi vida, pero, qué coño, si ni siquiera la he podido mantener a salvo de ese capullo... - musité con desesperación.

_ ¿Y cómo ibas a saber tú que ese imbécil era así? - se encogió Pam de hombros.

_ No lo sé, debería haberla protegido. Punto. Cuando la he visto caer, joder, lo hubiese matado.

_ Vamos, Eric, no puedes culparte, lo sabes. Mañana la llamas y vamos a verla – sonrió Pam pese a todo.

En todo el rato, Alcide no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Vi como Pam llevaba los ojos hacia él y le miraba interrogante. No tenía que decir nada, sabía que dentro de él bullía la misma ira que dentro de mí. Ese cabrón había maltratado a alguien querido para nosotros. No había mucho más que decir, le hubiésemos arrancado los brazos de poder hacerlo.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? - dijo al fin.

_ No lo sé – respondí con sinceridad.

_ Mañana llamaremos a su casa – anunció Pam-. Joder, es un puñetero héroe, la salvó de ese capullo y la atendió mientra llegaba la ayuda.

_ Y también me echaron de su lado, no lo olvides.

_ Bah, la tensión del momento, Northman, no puedes pararte en esos detalles – le restó importancia, mi Pam.

_ Ya veremos mañana – dijo Alcide que tampoco estaba muy convencido-. Michelle es pro Bill, siempre lo ha sido, incluso cuando estábamos juntos...

_ ¿Cómo puede una madre...? - se extrañó Pam.

_ Si piensa que es lo mejor para su hija, sí que puede – me encogí de hombros.

_ Bueno, vamos a descansar, dejemos este día atrás y mañana empezamos de nuevo. Estoy deseando ver cómo tu Sookie planta a ese hijo de puta y se vuelve con nosotros a Europa.

_ Eh, eh... - la frenó Alcide- Pues no corres tú ni nada. El domingo lo hablamos, además, ¿me vas a dejar aquí solo? – sonrió haciendo un puchero pero podía verle apenado ante la perspectiva.

_ Yo me voy a la cama – me levanté para dejarles intimidad-. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

_ Vale, cielo, mamá sube ahora a taparte y darte tu besito de buenas noches – sonrió Pam.

Me levanté tarde, no tenía muchas ganas de salir al mundo, como si supiese que estaba mejor resguardado, escondido entre mis sábanas. Aún así, me duché, me vestí y bajé a enfrentarme a lo que me deparase el día. Alcide paseaba de un lado a otro de su despacho hablando con alguien por teléfono. Levantaba la voz con tono indignado. Desde el otro lado de la entrada, Pam le miraba preocupada.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - empecé a temerme lo peor- ¿Con quién habla?

Me miró consternada y se metió en la cocina sin decir palabra. La seguí porque esa sí que no era una actitud propia de ella. Intenté pararla pero me esquivó y fue hacia la cafetera y sirvió café para los dos. Me senté ante la mesa esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Puso la taza frente a mí y se sentó.

_ Jason. Habla con Jason – me contó.

_ ¿Por qué está tan enfadado?

_ No estoy segura, pero lo que he creído entender es incompresible e inadmisible...

_ Pam, por favor, no te pongas misteriosa conmigo, hoy no – rogué-, ¿no ves que me muero de angustia?

_ Parece ser que te culpan de lo que pasó anoche – soltó.

_ ¿Qué...? No, no, no puede ser... - pero ¿cómo habíamos llegado a eso?

_ A lo mejor no es así – intentó tranquilizarme-. Ya te he dicho que es lo que me ha parecido entender. Vamos a esperar a que Alcide termine antes de montarnos una película – me cogió de la mano y me miró a los ojos intentando restarle importancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alcide entró en la cocina. Venía enfadado, muy enfadado. Se fue hacia la cafetera y se sirvió un café y se sentó con nosotros. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que dijera algo. Decir que estaba acabando con mis nervios hubiese sido demasiado poco ajustado.

_ Era Jason – anunció-. Me ha dicho algo que..., bueno..., ni siquiera sé cómo tomármelo.

_ ¡Herveaux, por el amor de Dios, ve al grano, nos estás matando! – le gritó Pam.

_ Pam... - murmuré-, deja que Alcide se explique, por favor.

_ Dice que si te acercas a su hermana va a emprender acciones legales contra tí. Te acusará de sus lesiones.

_ ¡¿Qué? - rugió Pam indignada- Pero, ¡¿qué les pasa a estos paletos? ¡En vez de estarle agradecidos...!

_ Lo sé, Pam, comparto tu indignación y por más que he intentado hacerle ver que no había pasado así, no me ha escuchado. Me ha dicho que en honor a nuestra amistad de años y a que he sido importante para su hermana, me estaba avisando de lo que pasaría.

_ Pero, pero... - no podía creérmelo-, ¿cómo han llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Sookie? No, no..., dime que no ha sido ella – estaba a punto de llorar como una niña ante la sola idea de que ella me hubiese acusado de algo así.

_ No te lo vas a creer. Compton – dijo con repugnancia.

_ ¡¿Qué? - grité.

_ Les ha dicho que fuiste tú, que te propasaste con ella, ella te rechazó y cuando fue a defenderla, en el forcejeo, la empujaste y luego le pegaste a él.

No era capaz de reaccionar, le estaba escuchando pero no entendía sus palabras, era como si hablara un idioma completamente desconocido, uno que sólo hablaran aquí, en Paletoburgo. Era, era como entrar en la Dimensión Desconocida... No, definitivamente, no, era imposible. eso no estaba pasando. No. Jamás nadie me habría podido acusar de propasarme con una mujer y mucho menos de hacerle daño, más aún, nunca nadie que me conociera lo habría podido creer.

_ ¿Y le han creído...? - Pam se llevó la mano a la boca espantada.

_ A pie juntillas.

_¡No me jodas, Herveaux! - explotó Pam- Dame tu teléfono – se lo quitó de las manos.

_ ¡Pam!, ¿qué haces? - los dedos de Pam volaban sobre el móvil y pulsó para hacer una llamada.

_ Hola – dijo esquivando a Alcide-, soy Pamela – esperó unos segundos-, tenemos que hablar – su interlocutor dijo algo más-. Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación a arreglarse. Alcide se volvió hacia mí, que seguía sin reaccionar, y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos. Pam se sacó un vestido del armario y le devolvió el teléfono y dijo en su mejor tono de negocios.

_ Pídeme un taxi, me esperan – ordenó.

_ Pam... - intentó decir Alcide.

_ ¡Pídeme un taxi, Herveaux!- volvió a decir- . Voy a arrancar cabezas aunque sea lo último que haga. No saben que me han tocado la moral metiéndose con mi Northman.

Alcide miró el último número al que se había llamado y me lo mostró, Lafayette.

_ Te llevo, ¿dónde te espera?

_ En el mercado de antigüedades de River City, pero no os quiero cerca, no quiero que se asuste.

_ Vale – puso la mano en mi hombro con afecto-. Vamos, Eric.

Media hora después Pam se bajaba del coche y nosotros nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Alcide que había insistido en llamar a su abogado para saber exactamente dónde estábamos y quedamos en un restaurante para comer mientras nos asesoraba. Una hora más tarde, lo único que había sacado en claro era que estaba jodido, siendo extranjero no tenía mucho que hacer, las leyes estaban pensadas para protegerles de indeseables como yo, aunque se tuvieran que pasar la justicia por el forro. Todo esto había empezado con una gran noche que terminó con una epifanía sólo cinco días antes, ¿cómo coño había degenerado tanto?

Después de que el señor Norris se fuera, Alcide y yo terminamos nuestra comida en silencio. Me miraba y no sabía qué decir, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que había pasado y no supiera cómo disculparse. Recibió una llamada de Pam preguntándonos dónde estábamos. Se lo dijo y en unos minutos entró sonriendo del brazo de Lafayette.

_ Oh, qué caras más largas – frunció el ceño pero aún conservaba la sonrisa-, ¿y eso?

_ Hemos consultado un abogado y no ha sido muy optimista.

_ ¿Quién necesita un abogado teniendo un estilista? - se sentó a mi lado e hizo un gesto para que Laf se sentara junto a Alcide-. ¿Verdad, Laf?

Se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa conspiratoria. Pam se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió, puso su mano en mi muslo y lo apretó con afecto. Y, por primera vez en todo el día, me pareció ver luz al final del túnel.


	17. Chapter 17

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**17.**

Era una puta. Según mi _prometido_, era una puta y de alguna clase muy mala. Me quedé mirándole unos instantes, intentado recordar qué fue lo que vi en semejante hombrecillo. No era más que un pobre hombre aburrido y mezquino, además de un abusador. ¿Cómo podía ser que toda su amabilidad no fuese más que una pose, nada más que simple apariencia? Me miraba con expresión de triunfo, como ya hubiese ganado y sólo estuviese jugando conmigo para testar mis límites ¿Donde coño había estado este capullo los últimos siete años? ¿No sabía nada de mí?

_ Ya, vale – dije al fin-. No voy a discutir eso contigo, supongo que como el buen hijo de puta que eres, debes ser un experto en la materia y sabes reconocerlas. Vaya, mira por donde, empiezo a creer que tu madre es mucho mejor que tú. Va de frente, no se esconde ni finge ser lo que no es. Quién me lo iba a decir...

_ No hables así de...

_ Cállate – le espeté-, aquí ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir.

_ ¿Crees que no voy a cumplir mi amenaza y a convertir la vida de tu familia en un infierno?

_ Creo que te crees más importante de lo que eres y con mucho más poder.

_ Lo bueno de que todos me hayáis tomado por tonto es que habéis bajado la guardia ante mí– sonrió con aire de superioridad-. Deberías revisar tu correo. Estaré esperando tu llamada, querida.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró en la puerta con la abuela. Se saludaron cordialmente y Bill se volvió para echarme una última sonrisa triunfal. Mi abuela pasó con una bandeja con mi desayuno, me dio un beso y la dejó sobre el tocador.

_ Buenos días, cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

_ Buenos días, abuela. Me duele un poco la cabeza del golpe.

_ La doctora Ludwig dijo que te llevásemos esta mañana al hospital para que te miraran y nos aseguráramos de que todo estaba bien – sonrió con cariño-. Jason ha dicho que te llevará él en cuanto estés lista

_ Vale, me doy una ducha y me preparo.

_ Desayuna primero, cariño, y, si no te molesta, me quedaré contigo en el baño, me da miedo que puedas marearte.

Me quedé pensando en lo que mi vida se había convertido. No sólo se había puesto patas arriba en los últimos cinco días por la irrupción de Eric, Bill, el hombre bueno con el que creía que me iba a casar se había revelado como un cabrón de cuidado. La abuela me miraba con tristeza, parecía querer decir algo y no terminaba de sacarlo fuera. No dije nada, no me apetecía. Terminé mi desayuno y me duché. Me estaba terminando de vestir cuando mi abuela se levantó, recogió la bandeja y se dispuso a irse. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta se volvió y me sonrió.

_ Me gustó.

_ ¿Qué, abuela?

_ Quién – puntualizó con una sonrisa cómplice-. Eric. Me gustó mucho. Es un gran hombre, estoy convencida de que te hará feliz.

_ No es tan fácil, abuela.

_ Oh, sí que lo es, cariño. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir toda tu vida – por un momento me dio la impresión de que hablábamos de otra cosa-. No le dejes escapar.

Cerró la puerta tras ella sin darme tiempo a replicar. Estaba a punto de echarme otra vez a llorar, no podía ser que mi vida se hubiese ido a la mierda así cuando Jason llamó a la puerta. Le hice pasar, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

_ ¿Mejor, hermanita? - intentó sonreír.

_ ¿Mejor de qué? Me duele la cabeza pero nada que ver con lo que me duele el corazón.

_ Me imagino – murmuró.

_ No, no lo haces... - nos miramos en silencio.

_ ¿Estás lista?

_ Sí.

_ Voy a llamar a mamá para que venga con nosotros.

_ No.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No llames a mamá, preferiría que viniese la abuela.

Me miró sin entender porqué decía eso. No quería tener que escuchar a mi madre alabando al cabrón de Bill e insultando a Eric. Se sentó en la cama mientras yo me maquillaba un poco, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, me miraba como si no supiese cómo abordar una cuestión espinosa. Me imaginaba cuál era...

_ Sook – dijo al fin-, sobre lo de anoche...

_ No sé si quiero hablar de eso, Jase.

_ Lo sé, pero tienes que tomar una decisión. Esta mañana he llamado a Alcide y le he dicho que si se acerca a ti le demandaremos por agresión, pero no estoy conforme, con todas las mentiras que le ha contado a su propio amigo que le ha defendido a capa y espada. Y, además, antes Bill me ha vuelto a explicar lo que pasó, te juro que si por mí fuera, acababa con ese bastardo – hice amago de cortarle-. No, no me interrumpas, me siento tan mal por haber confiado en él. ¡Joder, Sook! Si estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en todo, fui yo quien le dije que estabas en la cocina...

Dudé unos segundos. Quizá debería ver primero el correo que ese canalla me había mandado. Terminé de pasarme el lápiz de labios y miré mi reflejo dándome ánimos.

_ No es mentira – dije a mi reflejo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo que Eric contó a Alcide no es mentira. Fue Bill quien me hizo daño– la expresión de Jason era difícil de interpretar.

_ No le excuses – replicó al cabo de unos segundos.

_ No lo hago. No entiendo porqué todos estáis tan ansiosos por creerle capaz de hacerlo. Fue Bill, entró en la cocina y se enfadó y empezó a hablarme mal, Eric le dijo que se controlara y entonces intentó sacarme de allí a la fuerza, cuando me opuse forcejeó más fuerte y me caí. Eric le pegó y vino a ayudarme – metí la mano en mi bolsillo y toqué su pañuelo-. Esta mañana, cuando ha venido antes me ha estado insultando y regodeándose por haberos engañado a todos – me levanté y abrí mi portátil. Busqué en mi correo. En la bandeja de entrada había uno de Bill enviado una hora antes-. Me ha amenazado con algo si contaba la verdad, no sé exactamente con qué. Me ha dicho que me ha enviado un correo y con la abuela aquí no lo he querido abrir.

_ ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que ese cabrón lleva metiendo cizaña y fingiendo todo el día, intentando que demandemos a Eric?

_ Te estoy diciendo que ese cabrón ha estado fingiendo toda su vida – abrí el correo-. Veamos que es lo que ha mandado.

Jason aún no salía de su asombro. Se acercó al tocador y se sentó en la banqueta a mi lado. En la pantalla aparecieron fotos, documentos, vídeos, un baile de fechas, cuentas bancarias, recibos. Toda la vida de los Stackhouse en unos cuantos megabytes. La investigación a la que habíamos sido sometidos por ese hijo de perra, había sido exhaustiva y muy, pero que muy documentada. Todos nuestros pecados al alcance de un doble clic.

_ Hijo de puta... – murmuró horrorizado viéndose en un vídeo que cortó rápidamente.

No era el único que había sido registrado para la posteridad. Mi madre aparecía en la grabación de seguridad de una tienda robando una baratija, mi padre abrazando a una mujer que no era mi madre, Alcide y yo el dichoso día que me dejé convencer para _grabarnos_... Tenía grabaciones hasta de Tara y Laf y con todos nosotros había hecho un vídeo con nuestros grandes momentos, como si fuese un videoclip. La única que se salvaba era la abuela, claro, y ver lo que su familia hacía, dejar que todo el pueblo se enterase de la clase de gente que éramos, la mataría. Y estaba hablando sólo de las imágenes, que toda la documentación que el muy cabrón había recopilado tenía más páginas que una biblia. Mal ejemplo, la puta que se había dejado grabar haciéndole una felación a su novio de entonces mientras se tocaba como una perra en celo, no debería hablar sobre textos sagrados... Si la situación no fuese tan desagradable, habría soltado una carcajada, una felación era lo que siempre me había negado a hacerle a Bill, siempre le decía que me daba un poco de asco y él decía que lo comprendía porque nunca nunca se acercó a mi vulva a menos de cincuenta centímetros de distancia. Quid pro quo...

Cerré el correo en silencio y miré a Jason que estaba lívido. Podía ver cómo su mente de abogado se ponía en marcha pero, hiciera lo que hiciera contra Bill, nos salpicaría, saldrían a la luz todas nuestras miserias. Nosotros podíamos vivir con eso, la abuela nunca lo superaría.

_ esto no puede ver la luz...

_ Ya pensaré como cargarme a ese cabrón, ahora estoy demasiado sorprendido por lo que ha hecho.

_ No, Jason, no hay manera de que luchemos contra él sin que esto se acabe haciendo público.

_ Sookie, ¿estás loca? - me miró con severidad-. No voy a permitir que ese tío nos extorsione con hacer públicos documentos y vídeos privados...

_ Ya, bueno, nuestros vídeos caseros si son privados, pero ¿cómo de privada es la grabación de seguridad de una tienda y la de la de un hotel? Lo que no me explico es cómo los ha conseguido. Ha tenido que tener ayuda o ha estado hackeando los ordenadores de todos.

_ Bueno, hackear es un delito...

_ Es una suposición, nada más – me llevé la mano a la cabeza, no sabía si era por lo que había visto o por el golpe, pero me estallaba.

_ ¿Te duele? - pasó el brazo por mi hombro y me abrazó.

_ Sí, bastante.

_ Venga – dijo levantándose-, vamos a solucionar esto antes. Nos vamos al hospital.

No quise que dijese nada ni a nuestra madre ni a la abuela. No me veía capaz de mirarlas a la cara en ese momento. Nos pusimos en marcha, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, dándole vueltas a lo que había visto, maldiciendo a Bill en silencio.

_ Sookie... – dijo Jase al cabo de veinte minutos de trayecto-. Voy a consultar con un colega del bufete qué podemos hacer.

_ No, Jason, nadie debe saberlo...

_ Pero Sook, no estás siendo razonable. No podemos dejar que nos haga eso.

_ Lo que no podemos es dejar que nadie lo sepa.

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sook, no es momento para ponerse terca! - se enfadó Jason.

_ ¡No lo soy!

_ Sí lo eres pero no es lo que discutimos ahora. Voy a asesorarme, si tienes una sugerencia mejor para salir de ésta, no te cortes, compártela conmigo.

_ Haré lo que quiere, me casaré con él.


	18. Chapter 18

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**18.**

Alcide y yo nos quedamos mirando un poco confundidos con nuestros acompañantes. Habían cogido las cartas y las miraban comentando entre ellos como si nosotros no estuviésemos. Pam uno y Pam dos, o Laf uno y Laf dos, que tanto daba, pidieron su comida a la camarera que les miraba como si fuesen de otro planeta, porque, en realidad, lo eran.

_ ¿Y bien? - Alcide no pudo más y preguntó.

_ Paciencia, Herveaux – sonrió Pam a la camarera que acababa de poner los pedidos.

_ Y una mierda, Pam, ha sido una mala mañana. Me he peleado con Jason y Calvin no vaticina nada bueno, así que de paciencia, a estas horas, ya estoy muy corto – gruñó.

_ Mi lobo feroz... – sonrió extendiendo la mano hasta cogerle de la barbilla y le tiró un beso-. Estamos hablando de mi Northman, ¿de verdad crees que me lo tomaría así de bien si no fuesen buenas noticias?

_ No, pero nosotros las necesitamos más incluso que tú...

_ ¿Sí, cariño? – me miró y se acercó para besar mi mejilla- No te preocupes, tu Pam lo va a arraglar todo.

_ Lo sé, Pam, pero estaría bien saber cómo – sonreí por fin.

_ Paciencia, ya lo he dicho.

Mientras Alcide y yo nos comíamos las uñas, Pam y Laf dieron fe de su almuerzo. Cuando la camarera vino con el postre y unos cafés para nosotros, alguien se incorporó a nuestra mesa.

_ Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho – sonrió tímidamente Jason.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo serio Alcide-. ¿No nos hemos gritado lo suficiente esta mañana?

_ Sí, bueno – dijo sentándose-, sobre eso quería hablar.

La camarera volvió a hacer acto de presencia y Jason pidió un café. En unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, volvió con su pedido. Le miramos expectantes mientras le echaba el azúcar y le daba un sorbo. Si alguien más aparecía y dilataba lo que tenían que decir iba a ponerme en plan berserker.

_ ¿Te vas a explicar sobre tu comportamiento de esta mañana? - le espetó Alcide sin poderse contener más-. Ha sido inexcusable. No sólo has acusado de una barbaridad a un amigo mío al que quiero y en el confío, sino que, implícitamente, me has acusado a mí de haber permitido que le hiciera daño a tu hermana, como si no supieras lo importante que ha sido y aún es para mí.

_ Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo Jason removiendo distraidamente su café.

_ ¿Lo siento? Sí, supongo que con eso y "gracias" y "por favor" lo arreglas todo, pero conmigo no va a ser suficiente. Hace más de diez años que nos conocemos – le miró decepcionado-, Jason, esperaba otra cosa de tí...

_ Yo también, créeme. Necesito disculparme y no ya tanto contigo, Al, sino con Eric – me miró-. Me resultó demasiado fácil dudar de tí. Me tragué todo lo que ese hijo de puta me contó, estaba tan furioso por lo que le había pasado a Sook que ni lo pensé. En ningún momento te concedí el beneficio de la duda, hasta que mi hermana no me lo ha contado esta mañana y me ha demostrado la clase de cabrón que es, no me lo he podido creer.

_ Bueno, vamos a dejar el drama – intervino Pam-. Tú estás muy indignado y tú muy arrepentido, daos un beso y pasad página, no tenemos tiempo. Laf, por favor, ilumina a esta gente con tu sabiduría.

_ Aquí, la señorita Ravenscroft – Laf sonrió a Pam- me ha contado lo que os ha pasado esta mañana. Ni que decir tiene que no me puedo creer lo que ese cabrón ha hecho. Mi madre me contó anoche lo que pasó y esta mañana me ha llamado para decirme que Bill ha ido a verla y que le ha llorado amargamente, suplicándole que por favor, no cuente lo que pasó, que se siente muy avergonzado, que no soportaría que su mami ni su futura suegra pudieran pensar mal de él, que fue un arrebato porque ese hombre – se volvió a mirarme-, tú, llevas toda la semana acosando a su novia y se le nubló la mente cuando la vio contigo. Mi pobre madre, que es buena y aún cree en la gente, vete tú a saber porqué con lo mal que la han tratado, estaba decidida a hacerlo.

_ No me puedo creer lo de este tío – Jason estaba cada vez más indignado-. Después de lo de esta mañana, ¿ha tenido el valor de ir a ver a tu madre?

_ ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

_ De todo. Te he llamado porque ese cabrón ha ido a casa a contarme otra vez lo que Eric había _hecho_, luego ha subido a hablar con Sookie y la ha insultado y amenazado...

_ ¡¿Qué ha hecho? - grité interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación-. Voy a matar a ese capullo...

_ Después de mí – respondió Jason-. Y si sólo hubiese sido eso.

_ ¿Qué más ha hecho Compton? – masculló Alcide.

El móvil de Jason nos interrumpió y nos permitió serenarnos un poco.

_ Dime, Tara – hizo una pausa-, espera, te pongo en el manos libres.

_ _...La he dejado con Hoyt, nos lo hemos encontrado allí. Se ve que Maxine anoche se pasó con el bourbon y, bueno, se ha "lesionado"_ - soltó una risita-. _En fin, que la he dejado ir con él porque su madre va sedada y no les va a dar el viaje. Las pruebas parecen todas negativas, han dicho que nos llamarían si observaran algo fuera de lo normal._

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se encuentra mal Sookie?- pregunté alarmado.

_ _Hey, Eric, no sabía que estabas ahí... ¿Jason...? _- dijo con tono preocupado-_. No estarás cometiendo una tontería, ¿verdad...?_

_ No, estamos buscando una solución a nuestro problema común.

_ ¿Y Sookie? - volví a preguntar.

_ _Está bien, se ha hecho algunas pruebas para descartar que el golpe fuese algo más importante. Tranquilo, al menos por esa parte..._

_ Me estáis destrozando los nervios. Joder, ¿queréis soltar de una vez lo que sea? - casi supliqué.

_ _A ver, que alguien me haga un resumen, que no he podido hablar con Jason antes_ – pidió Tara.

_ Fue Bill el que hizo que Sookie se golpeara. Todo lo que nos contó que hizo Eric, fue él – Tara reprimió un grito-. Nos ha mentido a todos y esta mañana ha venido y ha insultado y amenazado a Sookie.

_ _Joder_...

_ Así que tenemos a Sosoman mintiendo como un bellaco desde anoche, a todo el mundo que se encuentra, y aquí estamos nosotros, comparando notas, para averiguar como podemos patear su culo blancuzco – terminó Lafayette.

_ _Vaya, veo que estamos todos. Vale, ¿qué hacemos?_

_ Espera que eso no ha sido todo – murmuró Jason miró a Alcide-. Aún no sabéis con qué la amenaza.

_ Dime que que es algo por lo que voy a tener que partirle la cara, por favor, que me muero de ganas – le dijo Al.

_ Es fácil que lo hagas, y más aún que te ayudemos todos – suspiró-. Le ha dicho que va a seguir adelante con la boda si no quiere que cierto fichero que tiene sobre nosotros, y cuando digo nosotros me refiero a vosotros también, sea del dominio público.

_ ¿Sobre nosotros? - preguntó Laf- No lo entiendo.

_ Tiene mucha documentación sobre todos, fotos y vídeos. Muy ilustrativos...

_ No sé si te entiendo, ¿los has visto?

_ Si...

_ ¿Y?

_ Bueno, son situaciones comprometidas de todos nosotros...

_ ¿Qué puede tener nuestro? Quiero decir, no se me ocurre qué puede ser – se extrañó Alcide-. ¿Es para tanto?

_ Digamos que, entre otras cosas, ver a mi hermana haciendo según qué cosas es un visual que no quisiera tener y con el que voy a tener que vivir el resto de mi vida – se sacudió estremeciéndose y miró a Alcide significativamente-. No sé si me entiendes...

Todos nos volvimos hacia Alcide que le miraba con cara de espanto. Los ojos amenazando con salirse de sus órbitas y la boca abierta.

_ ¡Voy a matar a ese cabrón! - rugió.

_ Ponte a la cola – le miró apretando la mandíbula.

_ Jason, no lo entiendes, eso lo ha robado de mi ordenador – bajó la vista y añadió con un hilo de voz-. No creo que tu hermana lo conservara...

_ Habrá que preguntárselo aunque no creo que conteste, está bastante encabezonada con no dejar que nada de esto salga a la luz.

_ _¡No jodas...! _- gritó Tara desde su despacho- ¡_¿Tiene _ese_ vídeo? Yo sé de cómo lo ha conseguido, lo ha sacado de su cajón de la ropa interior. Sookie guardaba el disco en él, debajo de todo..._

_ ¿Lo conservaba...? - sonrió Alcide y yo empezaba a cabrearme porque, a esas alturas, ya tenía una idea bastante clara de qué debía haber en ese vídeo. Pam tosió y él volvió a ponerse serio-. Aunque lo verdaderamente importante es cómo le va a dejar pasar algo así.

_ La abuela. Hará lo que haga falta para que no se entere, para protegerla de un escándalo – Jason se paró un segundo y recapacitó - ¿En el cajón de su ropa interior?, ¿qué hacía registrando ese cajón? Ese tío es un enfermo...

_ Ese tío está muerto – le corrigió Alcide.

_ Vale, sí, pero después de desacreditarle – sugirió Pam-. Os estáis dejando llevar por la testosterona, que ahora no nos sirve de nada, y tenemos dos días escasos.

_ Parece poco tiempo – se encogió Jason.

_ O mucho – sonrió Pam-, no debería ser tan difícil... Somos inteligentes y algo se nos tiene que ocurrir entre todos, es más, quizá yo ya tenga un par de ideas... - eso se ganó nuestra atención- Por lo pronto, vamos a fingir que nada ha cambiado.

_ No me veo capaz – murmuró Jason.

_ Ya lo creo, Stackhouse. Te vas a ir a casa y vas a fingir, incluso con tu hermana, que todo sigue igual – ordenó Pam con su mejor tono imperativo-. No has hablado con nadie de esto, sigues peleado con Alcide porque no te coge el teléfono y no has hablado con Tara ni Laf. Y por si eso fuera poco, vas a pretender no saber nada del vídeo con ese gusano y le vas a organizar una despedida de soltero de las que hacen época.

_ No sé Pam...

_ No me cuestiones, Stackhouse – se volvió hacia Laf-. Ayúdale, querida, no dejes que pueda meter la pata.

_ ¿Necesitaremos putas? - preguntó Laf en su tono más profesional, como si preguntara por los camareros.

_ Sí. Y a ese amigo tuyo que me has presentado antes, Jesús..., ¿no? - Laf subió la cejas y le sonrió con complicidad.

_ ¿Crees que se dejará...?

_ Si se lo piden con cariño...


	19. Chapter 19

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**19.**

Tara me acomodó en el asiento delantero del coche de Hoyt. Tenía que volver al trabajo desde que Laf había tenido que salir a hacer unas compras de última hora para el Bat Mitzvah de Leah, la hija de uno de los socios de Jason. Tampoco me apetecía mucho su compañía por lo que volver a casa con un Hoyt silencioso y una Maxine fuertemente sedada había resultado ser una bendición inesperada. Durante toda la mañana, desde que viera el dichoso vídeo con Jason, mi humor había oscilado entre la ira y la resignación. Ver todo lo que había hecho en HD había resultado impactante, como mínimo. Ver que todas nuestras miserias quedaban expuestas, había sido indignante. Todos las tenían pero sólo las nuestras estaban en vídeo... Y yo me veía abocada a permitir que Bill se saliese con la suya para que siguiesen siendo sólo nuestras.

Hoyt me dejó en casa, me ayudó a salir del coche y a entrar como si fuera de porcelana mientras su madre seguía roncando en el asiento trasero. Me ofrecí a llevarles la comida, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero él declinó la oferta. Jessica ya se había encargado de eso. Sonreí, Jessica, una pelirroja guapa y dulce que trabajaba en Merlotte's, era su novia y ni que decir tiene que Maxine hubiese preferido que le cortasen un brazo antes de aceptarla en la familia, con lo que la visión de la señora Fortenberry viéndose obligada a agradecer algo a la novia de su hijo resultaba gratamente reconfortante.

Pasé fugazmente por la cocina para coger algo de comer antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba en casa, y me escabullí a mi cuarto. No me apetecía enfrentarme a ellos, verles con sus imágenes aún frescas en mi retina. Y a la abuela, aún menos.

La tarde se me pasó dormitando. A las seis, mi madre hizo acto de presencia con un bol de fruta y un trozo de tarta. Al principio no quiso entrar mucho en materia pero en un momento determinado, comenzó a alabar a Bill y en cuestión de minutos, acabó arremetiendo contra Eric.

_ No sé cuál es tu interés ni quiero saberlo, hija, pero no deberías haberte enredado con ese hombre y menos delante de tu novio. Si no fuese por él, imagina lo que hubiese pasado – me lo habría tirado del derecho y del revés sobre la encimera, pensé-. Por el amor de Dios, en tu propia fiesta, qué desfachatez – y en la mesa de billar, contra la barra del bar, en el despacho de Sam, en el aparcamiento sobre el capó del coche de mi _novio-. _Con lo bueno que es Bill, no se merecía que se le tratara así... De verdad, hija, yo no sé si hubiese sido capaz de perdonar algo así – mi madre, la cleptómana.

_ Mamá no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por más que quieras a Bill, las cosas no son como él las cuenta.

_ ¿Por qué iba a mentir? - se molestó- Sookie, me parece mezquino que insistas en proteger a ese mal hombre que casi arruina el día más feliz de tu vida.

_ ¿De qué día hablas?

_ Por favor – bufó-, no seas así. Sabes de sobra de que día hablo...

_ Mamá, si ese va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida, me voy a hartar de llorar. Mi vida no puede quedar reducida a eso...

Mi madre se quedó con la boca abierta ante mi confesión. Bueno, no era como si no fuese de dominio público que la boda no iba a ser ni mucho menos un acontecimiento excesivamente importante para mí, pero mi madre se había negado siempre a verlo así. Para ella eran los nervios ante la boda y la perspectiva de un cambio tan significativo en mi vida.

_ Cariño, son los nervios los que te hacen hablar así, es por eso que dejaste a ese hombre propasarse contigo...

_ ¡Deja de llamarle _ese hombre_, se llama Eric!

_ Sookie, por favor, no me hables así – mi madre se llevó la mano a la boca con espanto-. Tu vida va a ser estupenda, hija, Bill será un buen marido, ya verás.

Era inútil, de qué iba a servir sacar a mi madre del error. Simplemente me la quedé mirando casi sin pestañear mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de manzana, intentando poner cara de póquer. Permanecimos así unos instantes, hasta que el bendito teléfono empezó a sonar.

_ Dime – mamá me hizo un gesto y salió con sigilo de la habitación.

_ _¿Qué tal mi putón verbenero favorito? ¿Te duele la cabeza o tienes ganas de marcha?_

_ Laf, qué alegría oírte... – el alivio en mi voz era más que apreciable.

_ _¿Tu madre? _- se rió al otro lado.

_ Pues sí, volviéndome loca.

_ _Oh, pobre niñita_ – se rió-. _Bueno, contesta, ¿qué tal si nos damos una noche de chicas? Los tres. Quizá podríamos llamar a Pam también_ – sugirió -, _para que se despeje un poco y deje a esos dos tranquilos una noche..._

_ ¿Pam...? - me encogí un poco- No sé, Laf, después de lo de anoche no sé si deberíamos relacionarnos con ella.

_ _Tonterías, rubia, Pammy es un poco más extrema, pero es una de las nuestras._

_ No sé, Laf, de verdad. Bastante jodidas están las cosas ya como para añadir a Pam.

_ _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sosoman se ha puesto difícil? _- era una manera de decirlo, sí- _¿Está atacado porque el rubio es más alto, más guapo y más cualquier cosa que él?_ - se rió al otro extremo de la línea.

_ Cualquier cosa, no, seguro que no es más cabrón – murmuré para mí, debería haber adivinado que el oído de tísico de Laf lo oiría.

_ _¿Más cabrón?_ - dijo serio de repente- _¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil? A parte de lo que ya sabemos, que mi madre me contó..._

_ ¡Oh, Laf, menos mal! – suspiré aliviada-, tú no crees a Eric capaz de esa barbaridad.

_ _Pues claro que no, ¿cómo te iba a hacer daño si lo que él quiere es cogerte y...?_

_ Sí, ya – le corté-, me hago una idea bastante aproximada – y tanto, seguro que era más o menos lo que yo le haría a él-. No hace falta entrar en detalles.

_ _¿Entonces, qué, quedamos para poner a parir a tu novio?_

_ Vale, pero lo de Pam no me convence...

_ _No digas tonterías, necesitas a alguien más zorra que tú en el grupo y Tara ya no cuenta, que tu hermano la ha llamado y puede que se retire del mercado._

_ ¡¿Qué? Estás de coña...

_ _No _– se rió-, _el que la sigue la consigue, guapa, no lo olvides por la cuenta que te trae..._

_ Sí, claro, el efecto Stackhouse – me reí poniendo los ojos en blanco ante semejante idea.

_ _Tú ríete, que me da a mí que hay alguien por ahí que aún no ha dicho su última palabra._

_ No, Laf, por favor – el miedo a que todo lo que tenía Bill sobre nosotros saliese a la luz volvió a ahogarme-. No puede ser.

_ _Soñar con príncipes azules que te rescaten es gratis, guapa, puedes permitírtelo y quién sabe, si lo deseas mucho, mucho... _- lo dejó ahí, dejando colgada la esperanza-. _Te recojo a las ocho._

Otro como Jason, sin dejar opción a negarse. Pero no lo hubiese hecho de todas formas, el día había sido pésimo y necesitaba a mis amigos para que me ayudaran a lamer mis heridas aunque ellos no lo supieran, aunque no pudiese decirles lo que me atormentaba.

_ Vale, me hace falta un poco de diversión. ¿Quieres que compre algo?

_ _No, ya nos hemos encargado de todo_ – dijo y no pude evitar estremecerme por su tono-. _Sólo date un baño de sales, perfúmate y ponte guapa._

_ Pero ¿no vamos a tu casa?

_ _Sí, pero sube mucho el ánimo y algo me dice que lo necesitas._

_ Gracias, Laf – murmuré.

_ _No hay de qué, cacho perra_ – oí la sonrisa en su voz.

Hice lo que me dijo, llené la bañera con sales y me dispuse a relajarme, bastante me había jodido el día Bill como para seguir permitiéndole hacerlo. Puse música y me sumergí en el agua hasta unos instantes antes de que el estado de uva pasa fuese irreversible. Me puse crema por todo el cuerpo, me maquillé a conciencia y me puse uno de mis vestidos favoritos, turquesa, ajustado y sexy. La idea era sentirme guapa y lo había conseguido. No me dí cuenta de lo tarde que se me había hecho hasta que la abuela llamó a la puerta para decirme que Laf me esperaba abajo. Me subí a mis sandalias de doce centímetros y me perfumé con una de las muestras que me habían dado en una perfumería en Nueva Orleans, Parisienne. Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo y me tiré un beso, estaba deslumbrante. Y desee que Eric pudiese verme...

En el salón Laf y Pam me esperaban charlando con mi padre, sí, con mi padre, lo nunca visto, mientras mi abuela ejercía de perfecta anfitriona sureña ofreciéndoles algo de beber y alabando el vestido de Pam, y mi madre lanzaba miradas furibundas a todos. En cuanto entré todos se volvieron a mirarme y se deshicieron en halagos, incluso Pam que no parecía propensa a hacerlo. No veía el momento de salir de casa, de la vigilancia de mi madre.

_ ¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche, Laf? - se interesó mi madre.

_ Pues vamos a ir a Merlotte's a recoger la cena y después nos iremos a la casa de Tara para tener una noche de chicas – soltó una carcajada y me miró de reojo.

Ni que decir tiene que me callé como una muerta. Laf conocía a mi madre lo suficiente como para saber que si sabía donde estábamos era capaz de irle a Bill con el cuento. Y no es que lo fuese a hacer con mala intención, pero si Bill llamaba o pasaba por casa y preguntaba, mi madre le cantaría la Traviata. Nos despedimos de todos y, por fin, pudimos salir de allí. El corvette de Laf parecía insuficiente para los tres, pero nos acomodamos y pusimos rumbo a su casa. Pam apenas si me había dirigido dos frases desde que había llegado. Por eso me sorprendió no ya que lo hiciera sino lo que me dijo.

_ Sookie, siento todo lo que está pasando. Quiero que sepas que Eric nunca te haría daño...

_ Lo sé, Pam, lo único que hizo fue defenderme.

_ Si por él fuera se pasaría el resto de sus días adorándote, es un buen hombre, quiero que lo sepas para que el sábado tomes una decisión sabiendo todo lo que te dejas atrás. Y si le dices que he dicho esto, no sólo lo negaré sino que tendré que matarte y ya dará igual la decisión que tomes...

_ Gracias, Pam – me tuve que reír-, pero eso de adorar... No hace ni una semana que nos conocemos, parece un poco exagerado, ¿no te parece?

_ Nunca subestimes a Weber-Fechner... – sonrió- Los flechazos existen, no te garantizan que el resto de vuestra vida sea de color de rosa pero mientras llega ese momento en que cambia a marrón, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

Quise gritarle que porque un cabrón que me tenía cogida por los ovarios se interponía entre nosotros, pero me limité a sonreír con tristeza. Estábamos llegando cuando sonó el teléfono de Laf. Lo miró y me lo pasó.

_ Contesta, reina, es Tara.

_ Tara, hola, estamos ya casi en la casa de Laf.

_ _Muy listo, no se ha pasado por aquí como le dije. Siempre me lo deja todo a mí, la muy reinona..._

_ Dice que has vuelto a escaquearte – me reí.

Aparcó delante de su casa y cogió el teléfono.

_ A ver, ¿qué pasa contigo? - se paró a escuchar – Vaya, ¿haciéndote la princesita conmigo, zorra? - se rió-. Vale, está bien. No vaya a ser que se te rompan las uñas y no puedas arañarle a Jason ese culito glorioso que tiene – dejó el teléfono y me miró suspirando-. Sook, amor, ¿serás tan amable de entrar en casa e ir preparando la mesa y lo que sea necesario mientras la señorita Ravenscroft y yo vamos a ayudar a Tara? No tardaremos...

_ Claro, Laf – me reí aunque la referencia al culo de mi hermano martilleaba en mi cabeza, sobre todo después de haber visto el vídeo esa mañana...

Salí con la ayuda de Pam, que el vestido era incompatible con el corvette, volvió a sentarse en el asiento delantero y salieron pitando. Llegué a la puerta y cogí la llave que escondía detrás del gnomo azul. La casa de Laf estaba débilmente iluminada, unas velas crepitaban delante de su altar y había algunas más repartidas estratégicamente por la sala. Me extrañó que estuviesen encendidas, me pareció temerario dejárselas prendidas cuando no estaba. Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz tenue de la habitación, algo llamó poderosamente mi atención. Alguien estaba sentado en la penumbra. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza. En la mesa delante del sillón en el que estaba sentado, había una botella enfriando y dos copas. Mi "anfitrión", sin salir de la penumbra, extendió la mano, cogió la botella y llenó las dos copas y me tendió una.

_ No te quedes ahí, amante, ven aquí conmigo.


	20. Chapter 20

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**20.**

Para cuando salimos del restaurante habían elaborado un plan, yo diría que descabellado. Le iban a montar una despedida de soltero a Bill. Laf quería que fuese una juerga salvaje pero Jason decía, con razón, que Bill no era tan tonto, que nunca se dejaría pillar en medio de algo así, que se olería algo. Así que pensaron hacerlo de forma sutil. Ahí debía de ser donde aparecían las putas y el tal Jesús. No sé, aunque era vital para mí, en un momento determinado desconecté. Mi cabeza dejó de estar operativa. Pam me miró y se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien y dio por concluida la primera parte de la reunión.

_ Lo vamos a dejar aquí, que a mi niño le está dando un vahído – todos se volvieron a mirarme-. Alcide, venga – ordenó-, nos vamos. Lafayette, en cuanto lleguemos a casa te llamo y concretamos eso de lo que hablamos antes.

_ Uhm, rubia – se rió Laf dándole dos besos al aire-, esa va a ser una jugada maestra.

_ ¿Qué jugada? - se interesó Jason.

_ Dejemos que se vayan antes de que al guapito de cara le dé algo y ahora te cuento – le dijo Lafayette-. Luego nos hablamos. Seguid pensando como putear a Sosoman, entre todos tenemos que hacer que no olvide el sábado...

Se fueron y nosotros nos encaminamos a casa. Lo único que me apetecía era tirarme en la cama y dormir hasta el sábado. Si no funcionaba lo que planeaban, y creía firmemente que no lo haría, el sábado me pensaba plantar en la boda y en cuanto el oficiante preguntase si había alguien que objetase esa unión, iba a gritar que sí, que yo tenía una muy buena razón para impedir la ceremonia. Como que me llamaba Eric Northman.

_ A ver, ¿qué te pasa?

_ Estoy muy cansado, Pam... - respondí de mala gana.

_ No me vengas con gilipolleces, Northman, que nos conocemos. ¿Estás abandonando?

_ Claro que no, pero tampoco le veo solución – confesé.

_ ¿Vas dejar que ese mindundi se salga con la suya?

_ Ese mindundi tiene a Sookie cogida, por más que nos moleste, si ella accede a su chantaje no hay nada que hacer. Es su vida, es lógico que no quiera que nada la enturbie – el cansancio hizo presa en mí e intenté dar la conversación por zanjada-. Nadie va a poder hacer cambiar eso, aunque lo intentemos.

_ Si lo de Jesús, las putas y toda la parafernalia no funciona – Alcide me miró por el retrovisor-, ¿qué vas a hacer?

_ Habrá que ir a montarla a la boda, claro, aunque se acaben casando igualmente, pero tiene que saber qué quiero de ella.

_ ¿Qué quieres de ella? - preguntó

_ Lo quiero todo.

Me retrepé aún más en mi asiento y me metí aún más dentro de mí mismo. Lo quería todo, sí, el lote completo, pareja bajo las circunstancias que ella impusiera y si eso implicaba pasar por el altar, el juzgado o el rito balinés, por mí estaba bien; hijos, los que ella estuviese dispuesta a tener, que yo no los iba a tener que parir; pelearnos para poder reconciliarnos después, compartir cada momento del día que pudiésemos juntos y envejecer juntos, ser una de esas parejas de jubilados que viaja por todo el mundo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, haciendo uso y abuso de la viagra. Tampoco era tanto pedir, ¿no?

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, me encerré en mi habitación. Me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé mirando el techo hasta que Pam entró al cabo de un rato. No dijo nada, se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó contra mí. Permanecimos así, abrazados en silencio. Era algo muy nuestro, cuando no nos encontrábamos en nuestro mejor momento, abrazarnos. Era muy reconfortante saber que aunque el mundo se hundiera, íbamos a estar ahí el uno para el otro.

_ ¿Mejor? – susurró al cabo de media hora.

_ Sí, ya lo sabes...

_ Bien, son más de las seis, tienes que empezar a prepararte.

_ ¿Para qué, Pam? – dije con cansancio.

_ Bueno, digamos que Laf y yo te vamos a hacer un regalo – sonrió misteriosamente-, pero para recibirlo, vas a tener que ser un niño bueno, darte una ducha y ponerte guapo. No olvides echarte la colonia que te compré.

_ ¿Dónde vamos esta noche?

_ Tú vístete como para que te coman y, si eres un buen chico y lo deseas de todo corazón, puede que lo consigas – levanté las cejas ante unas palabras que escondían semejante promesa -. Vamos, Northman – volvió a su tono imperativo-, que no tenemos toda la tarde...

Pam salió no sin antes sacar del armario la ropa que quería que me pusiera y de empujarme hacia el baño. Al cabo de una hora, volvió para hacerme una inspección, era como un sargento pasando revista, ¡Dios!, se fijaba hasta en el último detalle. Alisaba mi camisa, ajustaba mi corbata, me miraba los calcetines, los calzoncillos, me mandaba cambiar de zapatos, me olía..., no fuese a salir sin su visto bueno a la calle, que era de la opinión de que mi aspecto hablaba bien de ella también. Suspiré con alivio cuando me sonrió y fue indulgente con mis botas, pese a todo, había pasado su examen.

Abajo nos esperaban Laf y Tara junto a Alcide.

_ Hola, otra vez... - me extrañé.

_ Vikingo – ronroneó Laf aspirando el aire a mi alrededor-, hueles para comerte de arriba abajo...

_ Gracias... – murmuré tirándole un beso.

_ Las que tu tienes, rubio – me guiñó un ojo y volvió a ponerse en plan profesional-. Bueno, ya sabéis como va esto. Alcide, tú con Jason, Eric, tú con Tara, y tú, Pammy, reina, conmigo.

No me dio tiempo ni a preguntar, Tara me cogió el brazo y me llevó hasta su coche. Ni que decir tiene que me dejó con la boca abierta, lo último que hubiese esperado era un Porsche, y si ya me caía bien, tengo que reconocer que se ganó aún más mi admiración. Durante el trayecto hablamos de muchas cosas, del coche, del negocio que tenían entre los tres, de Europa, de mi trabajo, de todo menos de Sookie, a quien ambos evitábamos a conciencia, pero, pese a todo, el viaje se me hizo corto y ameno. Nos detuvimos en una casa de una planta, no muy grande y con un jardín frondoso y muy cuidado alrededor. Levantó un gnomo azul y cogió la llave, volviéndola a colocar en el mismo sitio. Decir que la casa era peculiar era ser suaves a la hora de describirla. Era una explosión de color y una mezcla, apabullante pero en la que todo encajaba a la perfección, de distintos estilos y con objetos de todo tipo. Sacó unas velas y las repartió por la sala. Me tendió un encendedor.

_ Empieza a encenderlas.

Obedecí sin decir nada. El efecto final era hermoso, la luz era tenue y acogedora, y sólo un pequeño rincón quedaba en la penumbra, imaginé que deliberademente. Se perdió por un lateral y volvió a entrar con una botella en un cubo para que conservara el frío, y dos copas. Las colocó sobre la mesa delante del sillón que quedaba en la oscuridad y se volvió para dar un vistazo y comprobar el efecto de la decoración. El móvil le sonó brevemente y lo miró. Me llevó al sillón y me empujó con suavidad para que me sentara, se inclinó y besó mi mejilla y murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice.

_ Diviértete...

Salió a toda prisa por la puerta de la cocina mientras la oía hablar por teléfono y cerraba la puerta del coche y se iba a toda velocidad. Me quedé quieto más que nada por el asombro y estaba a punto de levantarme cuando oí un coche en la entrada que paraba y volvía a irse, y un taconeo que se dirigía a la puerta y parecía repetir nuestros movimientos previos con el gnomo. Entró y su figura se recortó con la luz de las velas. Dejé de respirar, ahí estaba, hermosa y radiante en la penumbra, mirando alrededor sorprendida, mientras que yo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en quitarle ese precioso vestido. Qué cabrones, así que era esto de lo que hablaban con tanto misterio. Sonreí como un tonto. De repente, reparó en mi presencia. Y, bueno, ya que estaba allí, ¿por qué no jugar un rato? Llené las copas y le ofrecí una a mi invitada.

_ No te quedes ahí, amante, ven aquí conmigo.

_ Eric... – susurró y, Dios, cómo me gustaba oírle decir mi nombre.

_ Pasa, amor, es un placer verte...

_ ¿Qué..., qué haces aquí?

_ Lo mismo que tú – me reí-, sorprenderme.

Me levanté y me acerqué a donde estaba. Le di su copa y me agaché para besar su mejilla. Olía a gloria y me dí cuenta de que ella también tomaba aire con fuerza en mi cuello y cerraba los ojos con deleite. Sonreí para mí, esa Pam...

_ Así que tú tampoco sabías nada de esto... – se recompuso un poco y recobró la compostura.

_ Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Me ha traído Tara y me ha puesto a encender velas. Recuérdame que mañana le mande flores – acaricié su mejilla y cogí un mechón de su pelo y lo puse detrás de su oreja.

_ No debería estar aquí – musitó débilmente.

_ No, este es el lugar en el que deberías estar siempre – me miró fijamente-, a mi lado – acaricié con un dedo el pequeño apósito de su frente y lo besé-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sonrió ante mi gesto, como si mi beso pudiese curarla o hacerle sentir menos dolor.

_ Mucho mejor ahora.

Supongo que esa era la frase que daba pie a todo. Le cogí la copa a la que apenas si había dado un sorbo y la puse con la mía en la mesa. Mis manos cogieron su cabeza y la acercaron hasta la mía, haciendo pequeños amagos como dos imanes que se resisten hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron y se unieron. Fue todo lo que necesité para dejar atrás todas mis dudas, toda la apatía y la resignación que se había adueñado de mí desde que la noche anterior se me echara de su lado.

_ Sookie, amor... – murmuré contra su boca- Creí que no podría verte más y me estaba matando.

Su boca se deslizaba por mi mandíbula en dirección a mi cuello y de ahí al lóbulo de mi oreja. Comenzó a mordisquearlo como si supiera que eso me volvía loco, y dejé escapar un gemido.

_ Uhm – su voz reverberó contra mi piel-, ¿te gusta esto?

_ Me gusta cualquier cosa con tal de que la hagas tú – la cogí por los hombros y la separé un poco de mí para su mayor confusión-. Ahora me vas a tener que decir cómo de lejos quieres llevar esto, porque ponerme esta vez cachondo para dejarme a medias, no.

_ Muy directo, Northman – soltó una carcajada.

_ Es lo que hay, Stackhouse. Yo ya estoy más que preparado – mis ojos se fueron hasta mi bragueta y con mi gesto, los suyos-, ahora hace falta saber si tú también lo estás...

_ Bonita erección – bajó la mano y la cubrió con ella acariciándola-, ¿es por mí?

Su tono juguetón me sorprendió. No era la misma mujer del sábado, aquella con un par de margaritas de más que pensó "¿por qué no?, nunca más le voy a ver", ni la prometida que se veía en una situación más que difícil y tenía que luchar contra su deseo. En ese momento era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería. ¡Por fin!

_ Y toda tuya – nada más oír mis palabras sus manos se ocuparon de mi cremallera y se perdieron dentro de mi pantalón acariciándome-. Y si sigues así, es fácil que no lleguemos ni al sofá...

_ ¿No? ¿Me vas a arrancar el vestido y me vas a follar aquí mismo, sobre la alfombra? - susurró contra mi boca.

_ Cállate... – dije asaltando su boca con desesperación.

Era increíble la sincronía que su lengua y su mano tenían y que me estaban llevando al límite. Intenté concentrarme en algo para no irme como un adolescente, busqué la cremallera del vestido y la bajé, me separé un poco para mirar cómo hacerlo y conseguí quitarle los tirantes y dejar que cayese al suelo. Mala idea, Northman, pensé, ante mí, en toda su gloria, Sookie resplandecía en ropa interior, voluptuosa y sensual, con su pecho generoso subiendo y bajando con agitación. Por suerte, comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, lentamente, atrapando mi mirada en la suya, mostrándome con sus ojos todo el deseo que sentía. Y empezó a besar cada centímetro de mi pecho que quedaba al descubierto, bajando poco a poco en dirección a mi bragueta. Si la dejaba llegar estaba perdido, así que la paré y la cogí en brazos.

_ ¿La cama...?– fue lo único que pude decir.

_ La segunda puerta a la derecha, por ahí – jadeó y señaló hacia un pasillo a la derecha de la entrada-. Deprisa...


	21. Chapter 21

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Supongo que es ahora cuando debería anunciar que este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, ¡por fin!, debería añadir...

Ya era hora.

* * *

**21.**

Entre la premura por llegar a nuestro destino y su lengua en mi boca, que me tenía loca, atinar con el pomo de la puerta resultó un desafío. Allí íbamos, Rhett y Escarlata, sin escaleras pero a lo mismo. Me dejó sobre la cama con suavidad y se apartó unos instantes para mirarme. La sola intención que revelaba su mirada, hubiese sido suficiente para hacer que me corriese allí mismo sin necesidad de que me tocase. Me enfermaba lo que llegaba a desear a ese hombre y, ni siquiera saber lo que me esperaba me quitaba la angustia de pensar que, al final, me tendría que levantar de esa cama, dejar su cuerpo cálido y volver a la mediocridad. Algo debió reflejarse en mi cara porque frunció el ceño levemente.

_ ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Has cambiado de idea...? – se encogió sólo de pensarlo.

Le miré unos segundos casi disfrutando de su ansiedad, del poder que parecía tener sobre él, mientras se mordía el labio con incertidumbre. Le cogí del pantalón y tiré de él hacia mí.

_ Tú no te me escapas hoy vivo de aquí, guapo, ni lo sueñes...

_ Ah... – soltó el aire con alivio-, gracias a Dios.

_ No te tomaba por un creyente – me senté en la cama acercándome a su boca.

_ No lo soy – abrió su boca invitándome a entrar.

Le empujé de modo que cayó sobre su espalda y me coloqué entre sus piernas para quitarle los pantalones.

_ Dame tiempo...

No sabía de donde salía ese descaro. Era verme a través de sus ojos lo que me hacía sentir adorada y sentirme poderosa, aunque no fuese real. Así que tomé el control.

_ Ahora vengo...

_ ¿Dónde..., dónde vas? – le oí preguntar confundido mientras salía.

Me paré en el salón y me giré buscando mi bolso. Cuando lo vi, lo cogí y salí pitando de vuelta a mi recién descubierto paraíso. Volví a colocarme entre sus piernas y procedí a quitarle los pantalones y los boxer, y los tiré junto a la camisa que ya yacía en el suelo. Me miraba con media sonrisa mientras apuntaba hacia mí mostrándome lo contento que estaba.

_ Termina de desnudarme, amor, no queremos estropear el efecto estético final, ¿verdad? – me extrañé y seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta sus pies. Los calcetines-. Mejor, no querría que se te bajara la líbido bajo ningún concepto...

Solté una risita y terminé de desnudarle. Ahora era todo mío. Rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué el móvil. Me miró cuestionándome pero no dijo nada, sólo levantó una ceja y sonrió.

_ Quiero probar algo – le dije-, ¿crees que serás capaz de mantener el plano...?

_ No – se rió-, pero lo puedo intentar. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_ Quiero que grabes algo... – le dí el móvil con la cámara puesta y comencé a acariciar su pene.

_ Que quieres que... - le silencié con un beso y fui bajando por su pecho.

Levanté la vista cuando llegué a mi destino y le sonreí ronroneando con picardía.

_ Cuando quiera, señor DeMille, estoy lista para rodar...

En los siguientes minutos mi boca estuvo demasiado ocupada para hacer ningún tipo de comentario más y creo que mi actividad acabó incapacitando la suya. Me dediqué a lamer, succionar y juguetear con su polla como si fuera un helado de chocolate, umm, mi favorito. Eso, sí, ni que decir tiene que acabó apelando a Dios... Cuando más entusiasmada estaba, me cogió la cabeza y me paró. Le miré un poco confundida, sus ojos tenían una expresión salvaje que me dejó sin palabras. Me levantó hasta su boca y me besó como nunca lo había hecho hasta ese momento, dejándome sin aliento y sin fuerzas para nada que no fuese acatar sus deseos.

_ Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora te toca a tí – me dio la vuelta y me quitó el sujetador -. Dios, me vuelve loco tu pecho.

Se arrodilló en la cama y agradecí que en vez de arrancarme las bragas me las quitara con delicadeza, levantándome las piernas y besando el recorrido que hacían por ellas. Me sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Dedicó tiempo a mi boca, a mi cuello, a mis lóbulos. Comenzó a descender dándole la atención que merecían a mis pechos. Luego me tumbó con cuidado, como si fuese algo valiosísimo, y su cabeza se perdió entre mis piernas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Dios siempre ha formado parte de mi vida y en ese momento el ángel que me había enviado me estaba mostrando el edén con sus dedos y su boca.

Una suerte que Laf no tuviera vecinos alrededor porque el grito que solté cuando me corrí hubiese hecho que llamaran pidiendo ayuda.

_ Dios... – musité cuando pude recuperar la voz.

_ Para tí, Eric, amor... - se rió por lo bajo contra mi boca.

Sonreí pero no me dio tregua, se puso sobre mí y entró sin avisar pero no por ello sin ser bienvenido. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, con unos movimientos lánguidos y pasmosamente agonizantes. Mi mente, que hacía rato que había perdido toda capacidad de raciocinio, me pedía que le apremiase pero era incapaz de verbalizar nada a esas alturas, cuanto más algo que excediera de su nombre o el de Dios. Poco a poco incrementó el ritmo y cada vez sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas y urgentes. Susurraba mi nombre, susurraba incoherencias sobre lo que haríamos cuando nos fuésemos de allí, musitaba pequeñas palabras de amor que yo bebía con ansia. Así hasta que ninguno de los dos pudimos controlarnos más y explotamos.

Cayó sobre mí dejando caer el peso sobre sus antebrazos. Me besó recuperando el aliento, me cogió por la cintura y consiguió girarnos con un movimiento hábil y rápido. Ventajas de que tu pareja fuese, como decía Laf, un hombre. Punto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba echado sobre su espalda y yo encima, descansando sobre su pecho.

El puñetero teléfono volvió a sonar. Durante la última hora no había dejado de hacerlo. Me hacía una idea bastante aproximada de quién era y eso me ponía furiosa. Dejé que sonase, a la mierda con Bill. Eric me acariciaba la espalda mientras me daba pequeños besos en la frente. No necesitábamos palabras, hablar, a veces, está sobrevalorado, él sabía, lo mismo que yo, lo que necesitaba y lo que quería, y el entendimiento al que nuestros cuerpos habían llegado era mucho mayor de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Al menos, no en ese momento. Así que nos quedamos abrazándonos en silencio hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

_ ¿No lo coges? - preguntó con precaución.

_ No.

_ Va a estar llamando hasta que se lo cojas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_ Me da igual – me encabezoné.

_ Ya, me imagino, pero acabamos de empezar el viernes, ¿quieres que esté así todo el día? - razonó.

Me apoyé sobre mi codo y me incorporé para mirarle. Una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios.

_ ¿Qué tal la toma, señor DeMille?

_ ¿La toma...? – repitió confundido y, de repente, cayó en lo que preguntaba-. Oh, pues en su mayor parte, creo que válida, aunque hubo un momento que se me cayó de las manos – se rió-. ¿La vemos...?

Busqué el móvil entre el revoltijo de sábanas y miré con desagrado las diez llamadas perdidas de Bill. Puse el vídeo y estuvimos viendo nuestra actuación. Bueno, nombre de actriz porno ya tenía y cualidades no me faltaban, si las cosas no me fueran bien en el negocio, ya sabía a qué podía dedicarme, eso sí, siempre y cuando mi pareja fuese él, mi dios nórdico.

_ Guau... - murmuré viendo las imágenes.

_ Ya te digo, está despertando algo en mí – levantó una ceja llevando mi mano libre hasta su nueva erección.

_ ¿Ya?

_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me pones – se rió.

_ Ya veo, sí – ronroneé contra su boca mientras Bill volvía a llamar- ¿Sabes que te digo? - dije enfadada y él negó con la cabeza-, que se acabó.

_ ¿Vas a contestar?

_ Voy a hacer algo mejor.

Busqué el vídeo y el número y le dí a enviar. Una felación. Perfecto.

_ ¿Se la has mandado...? – me miró con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Inmediatamente me sentí culpable, la mirada de Eric escondía tanta ilusión que el hecho de que, pese a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, de todo lo que me hacía sentir, no fuese a cambiar nada me hacía sentir mala y mezquina. Como si le hubiese utilizado para mi satisfacción en lugar de darle el lugar que le correspondía junto a mí. Me levanté con intención de ir al baño, salí de la habitación escuchando como decía mi nombre con tono temeroso. Al cabo de unos segundos salió tras de mí.

_ ¿Sookie...? - me cogió por los hombros-. Por favor, háblame.

_ ¿Para qué Eric? Ni siquiera yo quiero oír lo que tengo que decir.

_ No, no, no... - negó débilmente- No me digas que esto ha sido sólo un polvo, los dos sabemos que no ha sido así, que no lo fue el primero y que, ni mucho menos, lo ha sido esta vez.

_ Eric... - me aprisionó contra la puerta.

_ No, Sookie, no ignores lo que tenemos.

_ ¿Qué tenemos, Eric? ¿Sexo?

_ ¿Esto es sólo sexo? - sus labios se acercaron a mi boca y la esquivaron en beneficio de mi cuello.

_ ¿No lo es...? - jadeé intentando mantener cierto control.

_ Es mucho más, lo sabes – me cogió y mis piernas se ajustaron a sus caderas, como si fuese su sitio.

_ No, no lo sé – me negué a admitirlo mientras mis caderas empezaban a tener vida propia.

_ Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? - me susurró en el oído y yo me resistí a responder-. Contesta – murmuró deslizando su boca por mi cuello mientras entraba en mí otra vez.

_ Porque... - empezó a embestir y esta vez ninguno de los dos íbamos a durar mucho.

_ ¿Si, Sookie? - su boca estaba a punto de alcanzar la mía y se detuvo.

_ Yo..., Dios, Eric..., por favor...

_ Contesta, Sookie – ordenó con un gemido.

_ Porque te quiero – levantó los ojos asombrado, joder, _yo_ estaba asombrada con mi confesión-, porque mañana me caso y quiero que lo sepas...

Embistió contra mí una y otra vez, con fuerza, con rabia hasta que terminó y dejó caer su peso contra mi cuerpo recuperando el aliento entre jadeos. Aún me tenía en brazos, sujeta contra la puerta, besándome con abandono, se escondió en mi cuello y rogó con un susurro casi inaudible.

_ Quédate conmigo, por favor, no te cases...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, estos capítulos no son fáciles de escribir. Divertidos, sí, pero complicados, también.

Se agradecen los comentarios, mucho, de verdad.


	22. Chapter 22

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Han tardado, les ha costado llegar hasta ahí pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, siguen en la cama y alrededores.

* * *

**22.**

¿Qué me quedaba por hacer? Empujar con todas mis fuerzas dentro de ella intentando que el placer apagara tanta frustración, y rogar, suplicarle que no lo hiciera. eso era todo. Y admitir que era todo lo que podía hacer me mataba. Quizá si pudiese mostrarle todo lo que se perdía si seguía con su empecinamiento, podría convencerla. Si era capaz de quitarme de la cabeza que, en una horas se iba a levantar de mi lado para ir a casarse con ese cretino, si podía vencer la tristeza que eso me provocaba, quizá sí, podría darle un anticipo de lo que le esperaba al otro lado del océano conmigo. Así que salí del cobijo que me ofrecía su cuello con intención de enfrentarme a ese día lo mejor que pudiese. Seguí abrazándola contra la puerta e intenté sonreír, tengo que admitir que con éxito, quién lo hubiese dicho.

_ ¿Tienes hambre, amor? - besé sus labios- ¿Crees que podríamos comer algo?

_ Seguro que Ruby le tiene la nevera llena de tuppers a Laf – sonrió tímidamente.

_ Oh, Dios, estoy en el paraíso. La mujer perfecta y la mejor comida que se pueda degustar... ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre? - la hice reír y su risa sonaba a música celestial.

_ ¿Ves? Al final he hecho de tí un creyente...

_ Eres un milagro, amante, como para no creer – dije bajando la voz mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_ No soy un milagro y acabo de recordar que en un arrebato le acabo de mandar un vídeo sexual a mi novio.

_ Lo has hecho, sí - ronroneé junto a su boca.

_ Ya te digo... - musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_ Pero ha funcionado, ha dejado de llamar – me reí.

_ Muy gracioso, a ver si no se presenta aquí... Espero que no haya reconocido la habitación, no ha estado muchas veces en esta casa.

_ ¿Te pondrías mi camisa para abrirle la puerta...? Bueno, mejor no, me pondrías tanto que te follaría delante suya – me mordí el labio y ella se encogió.

Sí, la mujer que me había estado haciendo apenas dos horas antes una de las mejores mamadas de mi vida, y, qué coño, llevaba ya unas cuantas, acababa de ruborizarse y encogerse por mi lenguaje. Lo que había que ver... Suspiró y volvió a entrar en el dormitorio. Al instante salió con las bragas y mi camisa puestas y me tendió mis boxer.

_ Vamos a la cocina – me guiñó un ojo cogiéndome de la mano una vez me los puse-, tengo tanta hambre que podría comerte...

Solté una carcajada murmurando que para eso íbamos en la dirección contraria mientras me dejaba guiar hasta la cocina. Me hizo sentar a la mesa y abrió el frigorífico. Comenzó a sacar tuppers y a verter su contenido en platos. Fue calentándolos en el micro y los puso en la mesa. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa y cuando hubo puesto el último cubierto en la mesa y se sentó, me miró.

_ ¿Qué? - preguntó sin pestañear siquiera.

_ Podría acostumbrarme a esto – confesé, ¿qué?, de perdidos al río-. A tí preparándonos la cena después de hacer el amor, cosa que pasaría día sí y día también, te advierto...

_ No seas tonto – sonrió pero rápidamente su expresión cambió-. Sabes que no va a poder ser – musitó.

_ Déjame soñar por hoy que esto va a ser nuestra vida. Cierra los ojos e imagina por un momento cómo sería – cerró los ojos y me dispuse a narrarle lo que podría ser su futuro-. Es media tarde, estás leyendo en el jardín, a la sombra del caqui – hizo amago de preguntar-, no, cállate, en mi jardín hay uno muy grande que da mucha sombra – sonrió-. El único sonido es el de los surtidores de agua en el estanque, quizá también, los pájaros, huele a jazmín y madreselvas y cuando caiga la noche, se abrirán las flores del galán de noche. He terminado de corregir algún trabajo y salgo para ver qué haces, te he echado de menos, tanto, que creo que he puesto más nota de la que se merece a mi alumno para poder salir antes a verte. Me quedo uno minutos observándote, adorándote desde el umbral del ventanal, brillas bajo el tibio sol de la tarde, y yo, simplemente te quiero. Me acerco a tí y me sonríes. Abres tus brazos y me acoges entre ellos. Hacemos el amor lentamente, no hay prisa, tenemos toda la tarde, hasta que los últimos rayos del sol se escondan, toda la vida por delante, y después de estar un rato abrazados diciéndonos tonterías, comentando qué vamos a hacer luego o mañana, o elaborando la lista de la compra, no me importa, te levantas y vamos a la cocina, y, como hoy, me pides que me siente mientras tú pones la mesa. Yo, como hoy, no puedo dejar de mirarte, de asombrarme ante tu belleza y el hecho de que seas mía. Y no puedo dejar de sonreír... - de sus ojos cerrados salieron dos lágrimas, me acerqué, los besé y la abracé- No, amor, no llores, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

_ No me has hecho sentir mal... – musitó después de unos instantes de sollozar apretada contra mi pecho- Has conseguido que añore algo que nunca he tenido.

_ ¿Una tumbona debajo de un caqui? - me dio un manotazo en el pecho y volvió a sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas.

_ Alguien que me quisiera.

_ Sé que hace unos años hubo alguien que te quiso, y ahora estoy yo.

_ Al menos, hasta mañana...

Se me encogió el corazón. Ya no tenía apetito, pero me obligué a volverme a la mesa y a fingir una normalidad y una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

_ Bueno, ya que aún es hoy, ¿por qué no comemos? - me miró sin saber qué decir-. ¿Me pasas la ensalada de pasta, por favor?

Comimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llenarlo. La pena era tan grande que en ocasiones sentía como me ahogaba y casi me impedía tragar. De vez en cuando levantaba los ojos y me miraba y yo intentaba sonreír, o algo así, que no creo que la mueca que me salía se pudiese tomar por una sonrisa. En cuanto terminamos, se levantó para recoger pero la detuve.

_ No, déjame a mí. Me toca recoger.

_ No me molesta – me cogió la mano.

_ Lo sé, pero estamos representando lo que sería una noche normal en nuestra casa. Yo recojo.

Comencé a quitar la mesa, a guardar los tupper en el frigorífico, puse los platos en el fregadero y me dispuse a lavarlos. Fui hasta Sookie y la cogí de la mano, ahora sí, con una sonrisa.

_ Ven – la llevé al lado del fregadero y la upé sobre la encimera. Besé su nariz y le di su copa de vino-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer por la mañana? ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? - me puse a fregar los platos.

_ Pues debería – hizo una mueca-, pero desde que soy la jefa, me voy a tomar el día libre, ¿qué te parece? - sabía jugar a las casitas conmigo, sí.

_ ¿Es una pregunta con truco? - sonreí mirándola de reojo con las manos llenas de espuma-. Si por mi fuera te tendría todo el día para mí, entre esa cama, el jardín y cualquier superficie horizontal o vertical, que la puerta nos ha hecho antes un gran servicio, de la casa y alrededores.

_ No digas cosas que no puedas mantener, Northman – se rió.

_ Vaya, ¿me retas? - le devolví la risa-. Tú verás, vas a caminar con dificultad unos cuantos días pero, allá tú...

_ Oh, vaya, mi dios nórdico del sexo – puso los ojos en blanco.

_ No deberías haber dicho eso – le tiré un poco de espuma-, ahora has provocado a la bestia – levanté la ceja y ella soltó una carcajada. Lo dicho, música celestial.

Terminé de fregar y fui hacia ella, me coloqué entre sus piernas y la besé, jugando, nada serio, entre risas, la cogí y la llevé en brazos hasta el dormitorio. Nos sentamos en la cama así, con ella sobre mí, bromeando, riéndonos, besándonos y poco a poco nos fuimos poniendo serios. Decir que eso se nos daba particularmente bien, era una obviedad. Era como si hubiese nacido para estar dentro de ella, era mi casa. Sí, lo sé, me había vuelto cursi, ¿qué pasa?, torres más altas habían caído... Me había enamorado como un adolescente, como se ama por primera vez, quizá ésta era mi primera vez porque no reconocía haber sentido esa clase de amor por nadie. Mientras que no me diera por la poesía...

Hicimos el amor durante horas y cuando casi era ya de día, nos dormimos abrazados, con una sonrisa en los labios, como si no tuviésemos que salir nunca de esa casa ni de la fantasía que nos habíamos creado. Dormimos la mayor parte de la mañana, sobre las doce nos despertó el teléfono.

_ ¿Sí...? - contesté sin pensar, ni siquiera era el mío.

_ _Hola, rubio_ – sonó la voz risueña de Lafayette al otro lado-, _¿molesto?_

_ Tú nunca molestas, todo lo contrario, llamaremos a nuestro primogénito Laf en tu honor – me reí.

_ _Por favor, dime que es verdad, no por lo del nombre que, qué te voy a decir, Lafayette Northman, qué gran nombre... _- soltó una carcajada- _¿Hay posibilidades...?_

_ Ninguna que yo sepa – mi tono se ensombreció.

_ _Mira que es cabezona..._

_ Mucho.

_ _Pásamela_ – suspiró.

Me volví hacia ella y la llamé con dulzura.

_ Sook – le aparté el pelo-, amor – besé su hombro-, teléfono – me apreté contra su espalda-. Es Lafayette – le pasé el teléfono no sin antes acariciar sus pechos.

_ Laf... - gimió cuando pellizqué su pezón- ¡Eric! - me reprendió. Mala idea, adoraba cuando decía mi nombre, y empecé a moverme contra ella desde atrás-. Oh... - sí, oh-. Espera - ¿qué?.

Pulsó el manos libres y me dio un manotazo cuando mi mano se perdía entre sus piernas.

_ Dí, Laf, te escuchamos.

_ _Bien, espero que hayáis tenido una buena noche porque vaya con la nuestra_ – se rió-. _¿Una mamada, perraca, en serio? _- Sookie se puso tensa-. _Menuda polla, guapo, por cierto, guau_ – volvió a reírse.

_ Gracias, Laf – Sookie me dio un codazo en el costado y yo gesticulé con dolor pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ _Tienes bueno a tu novio..., nos persiguió por todo Bon Temps hasta que nos encontró, no podía localizarte_ – se rió-, _acababa de llamarte por enésima vez cuando le llegó el vídeo. Nunca he visto a nadie más lívido en mi vida. Ya te vale, hacerle a tu vikingo lo que te has negado a hacerle a él siempre..._

Otra razón más para quererla.

_ Laf, ¿para qué me llamas? Ya me imagino que estará tirándose de los pelos, lo hice para eso.

_ _Pues para saber si necesitas algo. Os hemos dejado ropa limpia en la entrada, en el garaje está tu coche, no fuese a ser que ese loco se pasara por ahí y lo viera y decidiera haceros una visita..., la nevera estaba llena. Mamá lo cocinó todo para tu rubio, que lo sepas_ – hizo una pausa-. _El caso es que tenéis de todo y, sobre todo, os tenéis el uno al otro, llamo sólo por si acaso y por cotillear un poco._

_ ¿Algo más?

_ _Sí, pero puede esperar_ – soltó una carcajada-. _Nos vemos a las siete en Copeland's._

Sookie se había quedado pensativa, no se dio cuenta de mi movimiento, con lo que la impresión fue aún mayor. Tenía que agradecerle que me diferenciara de su futuro ex haciéndome especial frente a él, ¿por qué no devolverle el favor? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba entre sus piernas devorando su clítoris, haciendo que se retorciera con mi boca y con mis manos, saboreándola, fabricando memorias para el futuro, recuerdos de los que nos reiríamos cuando fuésemos viejos mientras nos abrazábamos al sol de una cálida tarde de otoño en el jardín.

El día se nos fue entre hacer el amor, comer y reírnos, hacer el amor, reírnos, hablar, toquetearnos y juguetear más, ducharnos, hacer el amor y empezar otra vez.

A las siete en punto entramos sonriendo, y de la mano, en el restaurante donde nuestros amigos nos esperaban sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían. Sus sonrisas lo decían todo, y menos mal, que no creo que hubiesen podido expresar nada con palabras. Seguimos con el espejismo durante unas horas más. Comimos, hablamos y nos reímos, tomamos unas copas, nos metimos mano, incluso, lo hicimos rápido en el lavabo del club... Hasta que a las doce, como una Cenicienta cualquiera, tuve que volver a la realidad y marcharme después de que la carroza se convirtiese en calabaza y mis esperanzas se hiciera añicos.

* * *

Muchos besos para mis **Vikingas** del hilo de TB que estén echándole un ojo, y si hay alguna de nuestras **Sureñas **camuflada, si ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí, por supuesto que también ;)

¡Hasta mañana!


	23. Chapter 23

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**23.**

No nos íbamos tarde, apenas si eran las doce, porque Laf insistía en que necesitaba sus horas de sueño, que su belleza, si bien natural, necesitaba de ayuda, que ya tenía una edad. Me abracé a Eric, me resistía a dejarle. Había sido, con diferencia, el mejor día de mi vida. Y ahora tocaba empezar el más triste. Me aferré a él y le besé, varias veces, enganchando un beso con otro para no dejarle ir. Él se reía contra mi boca animándome a seguir mientras sus manos se agarraban a mí. A esas alturas de la noche, sus manos ya eran una prolongación de mi culo, y yo estaba más que encantada. En una esquina, Laf, Tara, Alcide y Pam se reían y nos animaban a seguir en un hotel, que la noche era joven. Perfecto, lo que necesitaba, que me tentaran. Me moría de ganas por tenerle otra vez entre mis piernas, la parte de su cuerpo que él creyese conveniente, que no me iba a poner delicada. Laf tenía razón, era un putón verbenero.

_ Vaya – oí a mi espalda y me quedé helada-. La parejita feliz...

_ Joder... – dijo alguien a nuestro lado, creo que fue Lafayette.

_ Bill... – saludó Eric educadamente sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

_ Ya veo que tú y la puta de mi novia hacéis muy buenas migas – Eric se puso tenso y lo tuve que parar antes de que se fuera para él-, qué gran pareja, sí señor.

_¿Qué quieres, Bill? - pregunté con hastío-. Me obligas a casarme contigo, no tengo porqué quererte...

_ ¿Y a él le quieres? – me sonrió con condescendencia-. ¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que realmente sabes de él?

_ Bill, no sé...

_ No, en serio – me interrumpió-, ¿has pensado qué es lo que sabes de él? Quiero decir, aparte de lo que él quiere que sepas.

_ Ya está bien, Compton – intervino Alcide-. Déjalo ya.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué interés tienes tú en que no siga, Alcide? - le dedicó una mirada divertida.

_ Está borracho, no le hagas caso. Bueno, no deberías hacerle caso nunca, sobrio tampoco, pero tiene que haber gente para todo – sonrió Pam intentando sacarme de ahí.

_ No entiendo, ¿qué pasa? - Tara se acercó hasta mí.

_ He estado con Jason y con alguien más..., bueno, no viene al caso ahora, de despedida de soltero. Nos hemos divertido, para qué negarlo, hemos acabado en un club que se llama Hooligans.

_ ¿El club de Claude? - me extrañé.

_ ¿Ves? Eres una puta – Bill apretó la mandíbula con desprecio-, ¿de qué conoces tú a ese tío?

_ Es su primo, gilipollas – le espetó Tara-. ¿Siete años juntos y no sabes nada de ella?

_ Es igual, me importa una mierda – dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras, sí, borracho.

_ Estás bebido, Bill, deja que te llevemos a casa – intenté ser conciliadora pero él se rió.

_ Pero si estamos teniendo una conversación muy interesante.

_ ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Pam.

_ Cállate, tú no eres nadie – dijo empujando ligeramente a Pam.

Eso fue todo lo que Eric y Alcide necesitaron, se fueron para él con intenciones de arrancarle el brazo y golperle con él en la cabeza.

_ Mira, los _amiguitos_... - eso, sorprendentemente, pareció detenerles.

_ Déjalo, Bill – esta vez fue Lafayette el que intervino-. No pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda.

_ Yo, al menos, la quiero...

_ Tú me estás obligando a casarme contigo – le reproché-, ¿eso es amor?

_ Porqué no preguntas a tu precioso Eric – hizo una mueca desagradable al decir su nombre-, venga, pregúntale, pídele que te cuente la verdad.

_ ¿De qué coño hablas? - me giré a mirar a Eric que se había quedado paralizado- ¿De qué habla...?

_ Venga, sí, guapito, díselo. Cuéntale qué hacías en Nueva Orleans...

_ Sookie – me cogió por el brazo e intentó sacarme de allí-, por favor...

_ ¿De qué habla, Eric...? - cada vez estaba más confundida y más atemorizada por lo que fuese que iba a escuchar.

_ Oh, de verdad, ¿tu amorcito te ha mentido? - chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Muy mal, Eric, muy mal – soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - volví a preguntarle y le vi intercambiar una mirada con Alcide.

_ Vamos, _vikingo_ – escupió con desdén mientras casi se caía sobre Alcide-, ten huevos y cuéntale.

_ Compton, eres despreciable – Al le empujó un poco apartándolo de él.

_ Sí, claro – se rió y me miró-. Ay, cariño, qué mal escoges a tus hombres...

_ Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ya, no tengo toda la noche – intenté ser altanera y hacerle ver que no me doblegaría, menuda ingenuidad por mi parte.

_ Anoche, después de que mandaras tu vídeo pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que Jason apareció y me había preparado una fiesta – levantó las cejas-. Sí, la boca que no puedes mantener cerrada cerca de la polla de este cabrón, la mantuviste cerrada con tu hermano y no le contaste nuestro pequeño secreto – soltó una carcajada como si hubiese sido una gracia lo que había dicho-. Hooligans es un gran club, sí..., pero no quiero hablar de eso. Tu hermano y el vodka no hacen buenas migas, no. Menuda borrachera pilló el tío – volvió a reírse-, y me contó algo muy divertido – sus ojillos mezquinos se fueron hacia Eric – Vamos, guapo – le tiró un beso con asco-, comparte con mi prometida lo que ocultas.

_ Eric, por favor – le supliqué aunque a esas alturas ya estaba segura de que lo que me tuviese que decir me rompería el corazón.

_ Sookie, no es como él piensa. No es malo...

_ ¡Por favor, me estás asustando! Dime ya lo que sea.

_ Por favor, ven conmigo. Nos sentamos en algún sitio y te lo cuento tranquilamente – me tomó por la mano e intentó que le siguiera. Me resistí.

_ No, aquí y ahora, Eric...

_ Yo...

_ ¿Te ayudo? - sonrió con malicia- Dile qué hacías en Nueva Orleans, dile quién te mandó y para qué...

_ Cállate, Compton – rugió Eric-. Por favor, te lo contaré todo, pero cuando estemos sólos.

_ Oh, vamos, dile que tu amiguito Alcide te mandó a buscarla a Nueva Orleans, que te pidió que la liaras para que no se casara conmigo, dile que te acostaste con ella porque te lo pidieron...

Ya no dijo más, Eric le dio un puñetazo a Bill que se reía como un loco borracho sin poder parar. Fue lo último de lo que fui consciente, no es que perdiera el conocimiento ni nada de eso, me quedé quieta, mirando a Eric mientras mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos. Mi cabeza reproducía sus palabras una y otra vez, se había acostado conmigo porque Alcide se lo había pedido. La fantasía del jardín, sus palabras hermosas y tiernas, las que hasta me habían hecho llorar por el sentimiento que parecían esconder, sólo eran eso, palabras. Me quería morir, me había enamorado de él y todo había sido mentira.

_ Sookie – oí decir a Eric-, por favor, no es así. Alcide nunca me pidió eso, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho, no cambiaría lo que siento por tí, te quiero – intentó tocarme y me revolví-. Amor, por favor, tienes que escucharme...

_ No me toques – le dije entre dientes-. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, lo digo en serio. No sé cómo he podido creerte...

Me tenía que ir de allí, no podía permanecer ni un minuto más con él. Miré a Tara y a Laf que comprendieron en seguida lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Se pusieron a ambos lados y me sacaron de allí. Me volví para verle por última vez y vi como Bill le dedicaba una sonrisa de triunfo. Pam se fue para él y le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo dejó tirado en el suelo y se fue para consolar a Eric que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos llorosos fijos en mí.

Me cuesta decir cómo fue que acabé en mi cama, las lágrimas nublaron mi vista todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, sólo sé que Laf y Tara acabaron en mi cama, abrazados a mí, y yo con un antifaz de gel frío en los ojos, para bajar la hinchazón.

Abrí los ojos y suspiré. Sábado, era sábado. El aire llegaba con dificultad a mis pulmones, ya había llegado con dificultad a mi cerebro la noche anterior. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta sólo de recordarlo. Alguien llamó a mi puerta y estuve tentada a darme media vuelta, taparme la cabeza y dejarme morir en mi cama para no tener que hablar con nadie ni tener que levantarme hasta el lunes, por lo menos. ¿Si fingía que estaba enferma podría quedarme ahí, calentita y ajena a lo que pasaba fuera? ¿Podía ignorar el hecho de que el cabrón de mi futuro marido me estuviera extorsionando?, ¿podía fingir que el hombre al que quería no me había mentido y me había destrozado el corazón?. No, tenía que levantarme y hacer frente a lo que me esperaba. Me había metido yo sola en esa trampa y ahora tocaba lidiar con ella.

_ Sookie, cariño, ¿estás despierta? - dijo mi abuela desde el pasillo.

_ Sí, abuela, pasa – no me quedó más remedio que decir.

La puerta se abrió y entró llevando una bandeja con mi desayuno. La puso sobre la cama.

_ Buenos días, Sook – me saludó con un beso y una sonrisa.

_ Buenos días, abuela – miré el contenido de la bandeja y estómago lo aprobó con un rugido.

_ Tara y Laf se han ido hace un rato – me miró y bajó el tono para hacerme una confidencia-. Creo que Tara ha dormido con Jason – soltó una risita- ¡Por fin! Mira que le ha costado a esa chica estar con tu hermano – sonreí, mi pobre abuela.

_ A ver en qué queda eso, abuela – respondí con tono apagado-, vamos a esperar un poco, que ya conocemos a Jason...

_ ¿Y a tí que te pasa?

_ Nada – murmuré.

_ ¿Tiene que ver con cierto rubio?

_ No quiero hablar de eso, abuela, por favor – dije al borde de las lágrimas.

La abuela se sentó en la cama y cogió una taza y me la tendió. Cogió la suya y me miró por encima del café humeante.

_ Hoy es el gran día, ¿no? - no pude evitar estremecerme al notar el tono levemente irónico de su voz.

_ Si.

Fue lo único que pude decir, no era como si no fuese verdad, claro, pero no me salió nada más y mucho menos, algo que expresase entusiasmo ante lo que me esperaba de ese día en adelante. La abuela sonrió y me tendió una tostada. La mordisqueé mientras pasaba el tenedor por los huevos revueltos, con menos apetito del que, en realidad, tenía, por momentos estaba empezando a temerme lo peor.

_ Vamos, come, no juegues con la comida. El desayuno es la comida más importante y tu día va a ser movido – soltó una risita como si supiera algo que yo, no.

_ Supongo...

_ ¿Por qué esa apatía, Sookie? - esa era mi abuela, directa a la yugular.

_ No es apatía, es que estoy cansada – mentí.

_ ¿Pero qué hiciste ayer con tus amigos, hija? - me atraganté y ella sonrió y no supe descifrar esa sonrisa.

_ Pues..., ya sabes...

_ Divertirte – me apuntó con una sonrisa.

_ Si, divertirme, también... – en conciencia, era absolutamente cierto. Mi abuela soltó una risita- ¿De... de qué te ríes?

_ De nada, cariño, me gustan tus amigos... - mordió su tostada y me miró sonriendo-. Especialmente, Eric – me atraganté con la tostada y me bebí el café de un trago para pasarla mientras mi abuela sonreía-. Sí, ya sé que a tí también...

No supe qué decir a eso. Intenté cambiar de conversación, quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir mi abuela, y pretender que, pese a todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, eso no era cierto. El resto del desayuno se nos fue en una charla insignificante pero yo no podía evitar tener la impresión de que sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Cuando terminamos, la abuela cogió la bandeja y la dejó sobre el tocador, volvió a mi lado y esta vez se quitó las zapatillas y se acomodó junto a mí. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, como cuando era niña. Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir, como cuando nos vinimos a vivir con ella y lloraba por haber dejado toda mi vida detrás y, como entonces, su voz dulce me decía que todo se podía arreglar, que sólo tenía que saber lo que quería e intentar conseguirlo. Así de fácil. A cuatro horas de encontrarme con Bill en el altar, a cuatro horas de eliminar de mi vida, que nunca de mi corazón ni de mi cabeza, al único hombre que quería a mi lado. Estaba tan absorta en mi tristeza por todo lo que dejaría atrás que casi no me dí cuenta de que hablaba, lo hacía con un tono muy bajo y una voz extrañamente débil y llena de añoranza.

_ Se me hace difícil después de todos estos años pensar en él, todavía duele y no sé qué duele más, si haberle perdido o haber sido cobarde. Ya sabes que vivía en Shreveport, trabajaba en una perfumería y solíamos ir a comer a una cafetería que estaba junto a una obra, por lo que también iba una cuadrilla de hombres que trabajaban en la carretera. Te pareces mucho a mí, mucho más de lo que sospecharías – dijo para mi sorpresa-. Yo también era una mujer guapa y voluptuosa, como las que se llevaban entonces. Un día, aquellos hombres se propasaron conmigo y apareció él – pensé que hablaba del abuelo y entonces, siguió hablando-. Conocí a Fintan un mes antes de mi boda con Earl. Era el hombre más bello que había visto nunca, tan rubio, tan alto y con el acento más sexy que había oído nunca. Era galés y estaba temporalmente trabajando en la refinería. Salió en mi defensa y me acompañó hasta la mesa que mis compañeras y yo solíamos ocupar. Nunca había sentido un vacío en el estómago tan grande como cuando se despidió de nosotras, la mera idea de no volver a verle no me dejaba respirar. Pero tuve suerte, al día siguiente estaba ahí, esperándome, para defenderme de esos gañanes, dijo con una sonrisa como nunca había visto...

_ ¿Y qué pasó? - apenas si me atrevía a preguntar.

_ Nos veíamos todos los días, robando minutos al trabajo, al sueño, a tu abuelo... A escondidas, en la trastienda de la perfumería, en restaurantes y cafeterías apartadas, en su apartamento... Cualquier lugar era bueno para dar rienda suelta a lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro – confesó con un hilo de voz-. Era brillante, divertido, encantador e increíblemente guapo, lo tenía todo, todo menos a mí. No pude hacerlo, Earl era un buen hombre, habíamos sido novios desde el colegio, había luchado tanto por tener algo que ofrecerme, para que pudiésemos tener un hogar – dijo señalando alrededor-, me ofrecía una estabilidad y una seguridad que Fintan nunca me brindaría, sobre todo porque yo sólo era una dependienta guapa y él un ingeniero, porque él era arrollador y hermoso y siempre que no estaba donde pudiese verlo, me moría de celos. Él lo intentó, hizo todo lo que pudo para que no me casara, me suplicó, me lloró, incluso, me amenazó con contárselo a Earl. Pero yo tenía miedo, pánico a dejarlo todo y que lo nuestro no funcionara. Ya ves, tu abuela, Adele _Karenina_ – intentó reírse mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

_ ¿Abuela...? - murmuré mirando su mano.

Abrió la mano y me lo mostró lo que escondía, una vieja foto ajada por el tiempo y la contemplación, con el rostro sonriente de un hombre muy guapo. Lo entendí todo, reconocí sus rasgos. Eran los de mi padre.

_ Volvió cuando tu padre tenía tres años, evidentemente, en cuanto lo vio, lo supo, y esa vez si que estaba dispuesta a irme, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a los pocos días me enteré que estaba embarazada de nuevo, de Linda.

_ ¿Y no volviste a saber de él?

_ No volví a verle pero no podía apartarle de Colbert, durante años nos escribimos para que pudiese seguir la vida de su hijo desde la distancia, hasta que poco después de que nacieras dejé de tener noticias suyas.

_ Lo siento, abuela – lloré amargamente por todo lo que ella había perdido, por todo lo que _yo_ había perdido.

_ No llores, hija – me cogió la cabeza entre sus manos obligándome a mirarla-. Ya sé que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena, pero no cometas el mismo error que yo. La seguridad no lo es todo... Yo tuve miedo a lo que pudiesen decir de mí, ojalá no hubiese sido tan estúpida y no hubiese dejado de lado al hombre que quería. La vida es algo que no puedes dejar que pase de largo, yo lo hice. No me malinterpretes, a diferencia de Bill, que te voy a confesar que nunca me ha gustado, Earl me hizo la vida agradable y con algo parecido a la felicidad a ratos, aquellos en los que conseguía olvidar que Fintan era el hombre que yo quería a mi lado... Si Eric es lo que quieres, vete con él. No mires atrás, los que te queremos lo vamos a entender y los demás..., a los demás que les den morcilla.


	24. Chapter 24

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**24.**

_ ¿Eric...?, Eric, cariño, reacciona... – la voz preocupada de Pam me devolvió a la realidad.

Me había quedado quieto, viendo como Sookie me dedicaba una última mirada antes de desvanecerse en la noche. La había perdido. Miré a Bill que se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose la entrepierna con una sonrisa en los labios y me dejé levantar por Alcide y Pam. Al pasar otra vez por su lado, Pam le dio una patada para apartarle de su camino. Mi Pam... Me subí al coche como un zombi, respondí mecánicamente a lo que Pam o Alcide me preguntaban y cuando llegamos a casa, subí a refugiarme en mi dormitorio. No estaba para nada ni para nadie y me tiré en la cama. esto empezaba a ser una costumbre ya a estas alturas y mira que me fastidiaba. La puerta se abrió pero no me moví, bueno, sí, metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Noté como la cama se hundía a mi lado.

_ Eric – levanté un poco la almohada para mirar a Alcide- ¿Estás bien?

_ No.

_ Bien – agitó una botella de Talisker 18 delante de mi ojo.

La puerta volvió a oírse y luego unos zapatos impactando contra algún mueble. Pam. Me dio un cachete en el culo y saltó por encima mío para sentarse entre los dos.

_ Ya veo porqué nos llevamos bien, cariño – se rió.

_ ¿Por que eres mi Caperucita feroz? - ronroneó Alcide.

Oí chocar cristal y levanté la cabeza, Pam también venía con alcohol para ahogar mis penas. Una débil sonrisa, era todo lo que podía esbozar, se asomó a mis labios. Mis amigos.

Durante un rato nos pasamos la botella en silencio. Me imagino que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo afrontar aquello. Hasta que Pam, ¿quién si no?, puso remedio a ese mutismo.

_ Y ahora, ¿qué?

_ Ahora, nada – di un trago largo.

_ Y una mierda, Northman – me quitó la botella y se la pasó a Alcide-. Nunca te había visto así con nadie. Si tú no haces nada, te advierto que lo haré yo.

_ ¿Ah, sí, Pam? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ilústrame.

_ No lo sé, como si me tengo que presentar allí mañana y arrastrarla a un sótano y encadenarla hasta que entre en razón. Me importa bien poco.

_ ¿Qué harías tú, Pam?, a ver, razonemos. Pasas un día fantástico – me levantó una de sus cejas perfectamente definidas con una sonrisa guasona que ignoré- con alguien y terminas ese día enterándote de que ese tío te conoce porque eras "su misión"...

_ Vale, sí, primero te mato y después te pediría explicaciones, pero ésa soy yo. No juzguemos a esa pobre por mi posible y más que probable conducta. ¿Desde cuándo soy yo ejemplo de nada ni para nadie?

_ Ahí tiene razón, Eric – me miró Al por encima de ella que palmeó su muslo y volvió a pasarme la botella.

_ Me debería dedicar a las mujeres que son como tú, cariño – sonreí con tristeza-, sois las que sé manejar, años de entrenamiento...

_ ¿Lesbianas? - Alcide se encogió un poco a su lado.

_ Fuertes, inteligentes, mordaces y sádicas. Como tú, Pamela.

_ ¿Soy tu mujer perfecta, Northman? - se rió de mí.

_ ¡No, por Dios!, pero sé manejarte.

_ Ahora estoy demasiado cansada, pero mañana vas a pagar ese comentario, lo sabes, a que sí – se incorporó un poco y me dio un beso en los labios.

_ Sí, yo también te quiero – besé su frente con un ojo puesto en Alcide mientras se acomodaba contra mi pecho.

Me gustaría decir que pude entender lo que los ojos de Al decían, quizá estaba tan sumido en mis penas que se me escapaba lo que mi amigo estaba sintiendo. Desde que habíamos llegado de Nueva Orleans todo había sido Sookie, Sookie y más Sookie, teníamos un objetivo, aparcando todo lo que no fuese lograr nuestro propósito. Ahora que se había ido a la mierda, había recuperado la perspectiva y veía con más claridad lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Pam estuviese profundamente dormida. Alcide y yo seguimos pasándonos la segunda botella mientras hablábamos naderías.

_ ¿Pam? - la llamé tentativamente. Nada. Bien.

Alcide me miraba extrañado pero se cuidó mucho de decir nada, en cierto modo, se imaginaba qué venía a continuación.

_ Está dormida – dijo con un susurro y acarició su pelo con dulzura.

_ Sabes que es lesbiana, bueno, bisexual a estas alturas, pero que prefiere a las mujeres, ¿verdad? - respondí en el mismo tono de voz. Me levantó las cejas con cara de "no me fastidies, Northman" y tuve que reírme, muy Pam el gesto-. No me malinterpretes, una vez superada la impresión inicial, nada me gustaría más que veros juntos, pero...

_ Eric, no. Esto es lo que es. Es lo que hacemos en vacaciones y ahora la he pillado baja de defensas después de lo de Amelia.

_ ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? He visto cómo la miras y estoy seguro de que si ella se diera cuenta, apreciaría que nunca nadie la ha mirado así – me miró sorprendido, como si le hubiese pillado en una falta-. En la década que hemos pasado juntos, nunca la he visto repetir amantes. Tener relaciones con fecha de caducidad, sí, todas de hecho, incluida la de Amelia. Lo mismo tú no lo sabes, pero yo he estado allí todo el tiempo. Y ahí estás tú, ¿desde cuándo?

_ Desde el principio...

_ ¡No me lo puedo creer! - subí el tono de voz y Alcide me hizo callar- ¿Y no me he dado cuenta? ¿Dónde estaba yo...? - nos miramos y parafraseamos al unísono a nuestra chica con una sonrisa- En la higuera...

Nos sonreímos y nos quedamos mirándola unos instantes.

_ Entonces, ahora, ¿qué? - pregunté.

_ Ahora, nada.

_ ¿Cómo que ahora nada...? - protesté.

_ Bueno, eso es lo que tú has dicho.

_ Supongo que vamos a tener que hacer algo, los dos – suspiré.

_ Supongo que sí.

Me despertó un manotazo. Abrí los ojos y el sol ya se colaba en la habitación. A mi lado, Pam se abrazaba a Alcide que la sujetaba como si se fuese a escapar. Sonreí. Iba a ser necesaria una conversación muy seria con Pam al respecto, no estaba seguro de si era consciente de lo frágiles que somos los hombres. Miré la hora y me senté de un salto. ¡Las diez!

_ ¡Joder! - Pam protestó y se apretó más contra Alcide- ¡Pam, despierta!

_ Northman, cállate... - murmuró.

_ ¡Son las diez!

_ ¿Y...? - se despertó de golpe- ¡Alcide, las diez! ¡Hay que joderse, vaya un día para dormirse...!

_ Cinco minutos más... - gruñó suavemente.

_ No llegamos – susurré mirándola asustado.

_ Tranquilo, Eric, que hay tiempo. ¡Alcide, arriba!

_ Vale..., ya va... - balbuceó Alcide intentando despejarse.

Salté de la cama y corrí hacia el baño. Tenía que ducharme, me miré en el espejo, ya no me daba tiempo a afeitarme. Vestirme, sí, y todo sin echar el hígado por la boca. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ahogar las penas en whisky de malta? Café, necesitaba cafeína, con mucho azúcar, en vena. Como si me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Pam se levantó y fue hacia el armario.

_ Dúchate y ponte esto – me sacó un traje- y yo voy poniendo la cafetera y preparándolo todo. ¡Herveaux – gritó saliendo del dormitorio-, mueve el culo, vamos, a ducharse!

_ ¿Juntos...? No tenemos tiempo para eso, Pammy – se rió saliendo detrás de ella.

_ Eso lo decido yo, si lo hacemos juntos, ducharnos digo, terminamos antes. Ni sueñes con ponerme un dedo encima, no me hagas arrancarte algo que después nos pueda hacer falta y acabemos echándolo de menos...

En media hora estábamos todos en la cocina tomando café y aspirinas. Y en cinco minutos más, subidos en el coche rumbo a Bon Temps.

Me preguntaba qué iba a hacer cuando llegáramos. El caso era que no había planeado nada, desde que la noche anterior todo se hubiese ido a la mierda gracias al cabrón de Bill, y hubiese perdido toda esperanza de estar con Sookie. Sólo quería verla, si pudiese explicarme, si ella me dejara... Mirándolo fríamente, eso era lo que parecía más difícil de conseguir. Pero lo iba a conseguir, como si tenía que hacerlo en mitad de la ceremonia. Quizá debería empezar por explicarme con sus amigos y rezar para que ellos, en lugar de partirme la cara, me ayudaran. El teléfono de Alcide comenzó a sonar.

_ Dime.

_ _¿Dónde coño estás, Al?_ - la voz de Jason resonó en el coche.

_ Llegando. Nos hemos dormido, ha sido una noche muy larga, tío.

_ _Sí, lo sé. Ya me lo ha contado Tara. Lo siento..., no sé como fui tan estúpido..._

_ Ya no tiene remedio, Jase – dije con tono resignado.

_ _Lo sé, pero de verdad que lo siento, Eric_ – volvió a repetir-. _Me daría de bofetadas, se me escapó y el muy cabrón dedujo lo demás. Si vuelvo a ver una botella de vodka me muero._

_ Tranquilo, si te veo cerca de una te mato yo, no vayas a seguir largando por esa boquita – dijo Pam.

_ _Gracias, Pam, es un alivio saber que, al menos, podría contar contigo _– soltó una carcajada-. _Volviendo a lo nuestro. ¿Plan B?_

_ Plan B – respondió Alcide. No quise preguntar, no estaba seguro de si quería saber...

_ _Vale, lo tengo todo preparado. Claude ha traído a Jesús y a las chicas, se muere por liarla._

_ Ya somos dos – rugió Alcide y Pam le acarició el brazo y sonrió.

_ _¿Os esperamos en la iglesia?_

_ Estamos llegando al pueblo, en diez, quince minutos a lo sumo – le informó Alcide.

_ _Entonces sí, pero ni un minuto más. Nos vemos allí _– dijo y colgó.

En diez minutos más estábamos en Bon Temps, saliendo del coche, listos para una boda y en pie de guerra. No la iba a entregar sin peleársela hasta el "sí, quiero" y más allá, que no estaba seguro de dejarlo ahí. Saqué las gafas de sol del bolsillo y me las puse con chulería y sonreí a mis amigos.

_ ¿Preparados para el baile?


	25. Chapter 25

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

Nos vamos de boda...

* * *

**25.**

Me miré al espejo otra vez. Tara y Laf habían salido para dejarme unos minutos de reflexión, a ver si entraba en razón, según ellos. El vestido era bonito, sí, pero... Mi pelo estaba recogido y una pequeña y discreta diadema sujetaba mi velo, pero... El maquillaje acentuaba mis rasgos y hacía más jugosos mis labios, pero... Todo eran peros. ¿Esa era la novia que yo había querido ser? No es que el matrimonio hubiese sido mi meta, al contrario que el de las demás chicas de instituto, pero de haberlo querido, ¿era esta la boda que yo quería? No, empezando porque en el altar no me esperaría el hombre correcto. Jason asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

_ ¿Se puede? - sonrió.

_ Claro – dije débilmente.

Pasó y se puso a mi lado. Durante unos instantes miró nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos llegaron a los míos y me miró con pesar.

_ Sook... - comenzó a decir.

_ No, Jason.

_ ¿No, Jason? - se enfadó-. Has pasado tu último día de soltera encerrada con un hombre que no es tu prometido, y sé que no habéis estado jugando al trivial, con un hombre que consigue hacerte brillar, que te hace sentir algo que no sea repulsión, como ese con el que te has empeñado en casarte.

_ ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Crees que me divierte hacerlo? Es lo que hay, Jase, no podemos dejar que Bill haga públicas nuestras miserias, ¿qué es lo que te cuesta tanto asimilar?

_ La parte en la que te ofreces como sacrificio. No lo necesitamos, no nos importa. Mamá sabe lo de la aventura de papá y se ha tratado su problema con la cleptomanía. A nadie le sorprendería si me tiro a una, a dos, a cuatro o si participo en una orgía, ya ves, el semental oficial del pueblo, seguro que me hacen una estatua. Laf está encantado con eso de ser una reinona, ¡por el amor de Dios!, pero, ¿tú le has visto?, y a Tara no le importa lo que digan de ella, sólo lo que yo piense y a mí no me importa lo que haya hecho antes de llegar a su vida. Alcide está muy cabreado por una parte y encantado de que conservaras tu copia durante todos estos años, y dice que para él ha sido un honor haber estado en tu vida. Por otro lado, tu afición por el porno casero no se remonta a hace tanto, estaba muy borracho pero recuerdo haber visto algo ayer, y estoy seguro de que a él tampoco le importa si Bill lo cuelga en su facebook. ¿Por qué si todos estamos dispuestos a hacerle frente, tú te empecinas en seguir adelante?

_ La abuela no merece algo así, merece poder pasear con la frente alta sin que los chismorreos la persigan allá a donde vaya. No somos dignos de ella pero podemos hacer que mientras viva, se sienta orgullosa de nosotros y si eso implica hacer que nunca sepa cómo somos en realidad, sea.

_ ¿Y cómo somos en realidad? ¿Gente normal, con apetitos normales y problemas normales? ¿Acaso crees que nadie en este pueblo ha sido infiel a su pareja? Ah, no, espera, tú sin ir más lejos...

_ No me puedo creer lo que acabas de decir – murmuré apenada.

_ Y yo no me puedo creer que dejes a un hombre como Eric que te puede hacer inmensamente feliz por otro que te va a hacer desgraciada, que te lo está haciendo ya y ni siquiera estáis casados.

_ Eric no es como tú crees...

_ ¿Ah, no?

_ No quiero hablar de eso...

_ Tarde. Deja que te diga lo que yo sé de Eric. Sé que Alcide le pidió que te convenciera para que no te casases, que cuando te tuvo delante se quedó tan impresionado que en vez de convencerte, intentó ganarte para sí. Sé que no ha pensado en otra cosa desde hace una semana, sé que está desesperado por que te des cuenta de lo que siente por tí, y, lo que es más, de lo que tú sientes por él.

_ ¿Y qué sugieres? - esperé-, ¿quieres que deje que la abuela se entere y padezca el escarnio de los que la rodean? ¿Que no pueda ir a la iglesia tranquila ni a las reuniones de los Gloriosos Descendientes?

_ No, Sook – dijo con un tono, de repente, muy cansado-. Lo que digo es que te pares y lo consideres, que las cosas no son blancas o negras y, si bien lo que Alcide le pidió pudo ser reprobable, los sentimientos detrás de su acción no. Te sugiero que pares esta charada porque todos tenemos algo que esconder, que nadie está libre de pecado para tirar la primera piedra y la abuela no va a ser lapidada por el pueblo ni condenada al ostracismo, que hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes...

_ ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Mi madre entró corriendo con mi padre pisándole los talones y me dio el ramo. Nos miró a los dos apremiándonos a terminar nuestra conversación.

_ ¡¿Que pasa con vosotros? ¿No habéis tenido tiempo para charlar en toda la semana?

_ Michelle, déjales – dijo mi padre con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

_ Pero, bueno, parece que la única que quiere que se case soy yo...

_ Quizá sea así, ¿no te parece, querida?

_ Estoy muy harta de vosotros, ¿lo sabéis? Mi hija viene con su novio de años y dice que se quiere casar, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Apoyarla.

_ Mamá, lo tuyo con Bill va más allá del apoyo – suspiré.

_ Bill es un buen hombre, vale que los hay más agraciados y más divertidos, pero el matrimonio es una carrera de fondo. Tú eres la que decidió ser su novia, la que decidió aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, ¿por qué iba a dudar de tu criterio? Le conoces mejor que yo...

En eso tenía razón. La culpa era mía. Tara y Laf entraron. Ver a Lafayette vestido de dama de honor era un espectáculo. Resplandecía con su atuendo rosa palo, a juego con el de Tara.

_ ¿Qué hacemos? - Tara me miró esperanzada.

_ Seguimos... - musité para su decepción.

Mi madre abrió la puerta e hizo un movimiento extraño. Se volvió para Jason que la empujaba.

_ Pero que hace...

_ Vamos, mamá – la interrumpió Jase-, acabemos con esto...

Salieron y tras ellos Tara y Laf. La música comenzó a sonar y las piernas apenas si me sostenían cuanto más ordenarles que se pusieran en marcha. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos. Joder, qué asco de vida. Me disponía a dar el primer paso cuando la voz de papá me paró.

_ No tienes que hacerlo.

_ Sí que tengo.

_ No, puedo salir y decirles que no va a haber boda. A la mierda con Bill y su madre. Nadie en el pueblo los quiere...

_ ¡Papá! - le recriminé- ¡que estamos en una iglesia...!

_ Dios sabrá perdonarme eso también, lo que no creo que me pasara sería no haber impedido a mi hija hacer una estupidez por las razones equivocadas.

_ Gracias, papá – me abracé a él-, te quiero. Vamos, tenemos una boda.

Cabezota, sí, lo sé.

Mi padre suspiró y meneó la cabeza dándome por perdida. Me agarré a su brazo y salimos. Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue al hermoso hombre que sobresalía por encima de todos, con su pelo rubio y sus increíbles ojos azules, fijos en mí. Demasiado para mantener el equilibrio y ser capaz de llegar al altar. Su aspecto, pese a ser impecable, no era muy bueno y denotaba la mala noche que seguramente había pasado. Me miraba como no pudiese creerse lo hermosa que estaba, como si de repente fuese plenamente consciente de que unos metros más allá estaba el final de su sueño, había tanto amor y tanta desesperación en sus ojos que a mí, lo único que me apetecía era irme para él, abrazarle y decirle entre besos que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, que no me importaba cómo había llegado a mi vida sino que siguiera en ella. Al pasar por su lado las piernas me flaquearon y me aferré a mi padre para no caerme. Mis piernas traidoras se negaban a avanzar, habían decidido echar raíces junto a él. No sé cómo lo hice pero conseguí seguir caminado y pasar el banco en el que estaba. Qué tonta, por un momento había esperado que me cogiese de la mano y me sacara de allí, y corriésemos como Dustin Hoffman y Katherine Ross, incluso eché una ojeada para ver si había con lo que poder atrancar la puerta para que no nos siguieran... Menuda estupidez. Los últimos pasos hasta donde me esperaba Bill se me hicieron eternos, era como avanzar en una pesadilla hacia algo que sabías que sería malo, avanzaba inexorablemente pero a cámara lenta. Y ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Bill era la mayor tortura.

Pero todo llega, mi padre me miró una vez más para ver si me decidía a huir de allí, me besó la frente soltando un suspiro de derrota, y yo acabé ante el altar, delante del reverendo Newlin, al lado de Bill que me cogió de la mano e hizo un ligero amago de besarme pero se detuvo al ver mi mirada. Sus ojos se perdieron por encima de mi hombro hacia Laf y Tara y luego se fueron al lugar que ocupaba Eric. El muy cabrón le sonrió y luego me besó. Le hubiera matado si no hubiese estado ya muerta a esas alturas. Me deshice de su mano y me volví para mirar al reverendo que nos miraba de hito en hito. Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta y comenzó a dirigirse a la congregación.

_ Queridos amigos, estamos hoy aquí con motivo de celebrar el amor. Nuestros amigos, Sookie y Bill han decidido mostrar al mundo y ante Dios su amor, comprometiéndose en un viaje común para el resto de sus días – la sonrisa beatífica de Steve me tenía de los nervios, ¿acaso quería que cambiase de opinión recordándome que ese disparate iba a durar tanto tiempo?-. El amor es imprescindible en nuestras vidas, ¿cómo de oscura sería la travesía del desierto en nuestras vidas sin contar con alguien en quien apoyarse? Sin alguien que nos la haga leve y nos alegre el corazón. Compartir lo más preciado que tenemos, nuestra alma, con otro espíritu afín que nos haga reír y nos muestre que en sus brazos está el camino hacia la felicidad. Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a frivolizar el amor con corazones y fiestas comerciales, así que, querida – se volvió hacia Sarah que estaba ante el órgano-, no esperes regalo para San Valentín – se rió-. El amor está en las pequeñas cosas, una sonrisa, una mirada, compartir un atardecer, hacer la lista de la compra o calentarle las manos, y está en vuestras manos hacer que crezca día a día.

No lo pude evitar, al decir eso recordé lo que Eric me había dicho sólo unas horas antes, y le miré por encima de mi hombro. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con expresión angustiada. Empezaba a sentir que me asfixiaba, el pánico se empezaba a adueñar de mí. Fantaseaba con la idea de desmayarme, eso me proporcionaría una salida, ¿no? Me compraría un poco de tiempo. O por lo menos, me sacaría de esa iglesia. El reverendo Newlin seguía desvariando sobre lo profano y lo divino, con su disertación sobre el amor y cómo nos acercaba a Dios. Solté una risita y me miraron cuestionándome. Sí, claro, como para explicarles cómo me acercaba a mí a Dios el amor de Eric...

_ Bueno, llegados a este punto tenemos que pasar este trámite, qué incertidumbre – se rió Steve-, como si fuese a pasar – volvió a soltar una risita-, pero hay que decirlo - aclaró la voz y arqueó las cejas mirándonos con una sonrisa-. Si hay alguien que se interponga en la unión de esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o guarde silencio para siempre...

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando oí.

_ Yo me opongo.

* * *

Y yo. Casi me da pena Bill, casi...

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, se agradecen mucho

Estoy escribiendo otra historia que empezaré a poner en un par de días y, siempre y cuando, claro, sepa cómo llamarla ¬¬ , que, bueno, no es tan fácil...


	26. Chapter 26

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**26.**

La iglesia de Bon Temps era pequeña, con una rectoría adjunta para el reverendo y su familia. Abrimos la puerta y entramos, era la segunda entrada espectacular que hacíamos. Se nos empezaba a dar bien esto de dejar con la boca abierta al personal. Todos nos reconocieron, nos habían visto en Merlotte's y se hizo el silencio entre los invitados. Un hombre muy guapo, quizá demasiado, con pinta de modelo y una sonrisa burlona, salió a nuestro encuentro.

_ Invitados de la novia, ¿verdad? - nos miró a Pam y a mí-. Soy Claude Crane, primo de Sookie – tendió la mano a Alcide sonriendo-. Herveaux, me alegro de verte...

_ Claude – le sonrió con complicidad-, ¿qué tal todo?

_ A punto, como siempre – levantó una ceja con sorna.

_ Bien.

Nos hizo pasar y nos indicó dónde nos teníamos que sentar, especialmente a mí, que me tenía que poner en el pasillo.

_ Queremos que todos te vean bien, ¿no?

_ Con su tamaño lo verían donde lo pusieras – se burló Pam-, pero ahí está perfectamente – miró hacia la puerta por la que tendría que entrar la novia-. Un ángulo perfecto, sí.

_ Este banco es para nosotros, no me gusta estar lejos de la acción – se rió y nos dejó para ir a hablar con una pelirroja guapa y alta, que se le parecía bastante.

Estaba realmente muy nervioso, mi pierna se movía incontroladamente. Pam puso su mano encima atenazándola.

_ Para, me estás desquiciando.

_ No es tan fácil – murmuré-. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer, Pam, y si no lo consigo?

_ ¿Recuerdas esa parte en la que el reverendo tiene que decir si hay alguien que tenga alguna objección o llevas demasiado tiempo asistiendo a ceremonias católicas?

_ ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso...? - negué con la cabeza imaginándome haciéndole algo así a Sookie.

_ Te levantas y dices que no se puede casar. Simple.

_ ¿Y hacerle pasar esa vergüenza, Pam? - intervino Alcide.

_ Mejor un ratito de vergüenza que toda una vida con ese Bill.

_ No es que no tengas razón, pero Eric no puede hacerle eso, a ella no le gustaría, no estaría bien.

_ Hay que joderse con las señoritas sureñas y sus modales. Perdona, ¿hablamos de la que mandó imágenes de una mamada a otro tío al móvil de su novio? - Alcide la miró con la boca abierta-. Ya, bien, supongo que sí, pues yo me comería a besos al que me rescatara de ese destino - señaló con la cabeza hacia Bill.

_ Tú eres británica, cariño - consiguió decir.

_ ¿Y eso qué significa?

_ Margaret Thatcher nunca se hubiese podido dar aquí.

_ En dos palabras, Maxine Fortenberry – dijo Claude que estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación, riéndose y señaló con la cabeza en su dirección.

La puerta se abrió y dí un respingo. La madre de Sookie asomó la cabeza, me vio y se escondió rápidamente. A los pocos segundos, volvió a salir del brazo de Jason, que nos saludó al pasar por nuestro lado. Ya estaba, los primeros acordes del Canon de Pachelbel comenzaron a oírse. A mi lado Pam murmuró sarcástica "uhm, qué original" y yo empecé a hiperventilar. Pam pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me apretó contra ella. ¿He dicho ya que quiero a Pam?. En unos momentos, les siguieron Tara y Lafayette, impresionante con su traje rosa. Y, al cabo de unos minutos, Sookie del brazo de su padre. ¡Dios!, iba bellísima, no es que no me pudiese creer que lo estuviese, pero no podía dejar de pensar que no se había vestido así para mí. Parecía sacada de una ilustración de un cuento de hadas, etérea y vaporosa avanzando por el pasillo hacia el cabrón que me la estaba quitando. Al llegar a mi altura, se paró levemente y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Fueron unos segundos, mientras la tierra se abría bajo mis pies y me creía morir de angustia, y fantaseaba en una décima de segundo con cogerla de la mano y salir corriendo de la iglesia. Pero no me moví, no dije nada, no hice nada. Y ella siguió avanzando.

Bill, por su parte, estaba en su puesto, sonriendo con su triunfo, lo había conseguido, ahí estábamos todos sometidos. Sookie de camino hacia el altar y yo mirando cómo lo hacía. Cuando llegó hasta él, intentó besarla pero no se dejó. Le hubiese matado cuando se aprovechó de un descuido y, después de mirarme y sonreírme, lo acabó haciendo.

_ Hijo de puta... - siseó Alcide.

_ Northman, déjamelo a mí – masculló Pam entre dientes-. En cuanto salgan de aquí, la dejo viuda y ya, todo solucionado – se volvió para mirar a Alcide y puso voz de gatita-. ¿Te dejarán hacerme visitas conyugales, cariñito?

El reverendo era joven y parecía agradable pero no parecía que se le diese muy bien su cometido. Pero, pese a todo, acabó recordándole a Sookie mis palabras del día anterior y ella se volvió a mirarme. ¡Dios! Me sentía tan inútil, era tan frustrante lo que estaba pasando, me sentía morir. El reverendo siguió con su sermón y, por fin, le oí decir que si había alguien que se opusiera a esa boda lo dijese o callase para siempre. Notaba como Pam estaba a punto de levantarse, yo mismo estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando oí una voz que decía.

_ Yo me opongo – busqué la voz que lo decía. No daba crédito a mis ojos, ¿Lorena?

_ Yo también me opongo – Adele.

_ Y yo – su padre.

_ Y nosotros, ¿por qué no? - se rieron Laf y Tara cogidos de la mano.

_ Pero... - el reverendo estaba cada vez más confundido.

_ Déjelo, reverendo, siga – le apremió Bill.

_ No puedo, tengo que escuchar si son razones legítimas – le respondió y se volvió a mirar a Lorena- ¿Por qué se oponen?

_ No quiero que se case con mi hijo, no le ama y él sólo está obsesionado con ella, siempre lo ha estado.

_ Señora Compton, no me parece... - intentó decir el reverendo.

_ Steve, cállese – le conmino Adele-, haga caso a Lorena. Sookie no le ama.

_ Pero, señora Stackhouse, está ante Dios intentando hacer unos votos sagrados, ¿cómo no va a quererle?

_ Porque quiere a otro – muy hábil Lorena, sí, levantando un murmullo general.

_ Me parece excesivo decir eso, ya sé que la relación suegra-nuera es un poco complicada...

_ Está ahí sentado, que lo diga él – dijo señalándome.

_ Deja al chico en paz, Lorena – Dios bendijera a Adele-, bastante tiene con estar siendo testigo de este disparate.

_ Bien – el reverendo tragó saliva y se volvió al padre de Sookie-. ¿Y usted?

_ Quiero que mi hija sea feliz y todos sabemos que no lo será con Bill, incluida ella – Sookie le miraba con la boca abierta.

_ Me gusta este pueblo, Northman – me susurró Pam al oído- están todos como una puta cabra.

_ Entonces... - el reverendo no sabía qué hacer.

_ Entonces, nada, Steve, lo dejamos aquí – se exasperó Lorena.

_ ¡Madre, no! - Bill estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular a su madre.

_ Lo siento, hijo, esta obsesión tuya tiene que acabar. Es por tu bien.

_ Pero la quiero – juro que hizo un puchero.

_ ¿Y ella? - intervino Jason- ¿Por qué le haces esto? La estás obligando a estar contigo.

_ ¿Estás haciendo eso, hijo? - un hombre pequeño y enjuto se levantó.

Me volví a mirar a Alcide que no me supo decir quién era. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y alguien susurró un nombre.

_ El sheriff Dearborne – me volví y vi a Sam.

_ Contesta, Bill, éste es un buen lugar para confesar.

Bill mantuvo los labios apretados en una fina línea, rehusando contestar, pero sus vecinos ya estaban desatados. Una mujer fornida, en dos palabras, como diría Claude, Maxine Fortenberry, tomó la palabra.

_ Ya veo que el clima que se ha creado es propicio – dijo la señora Fortenberry- y la confesión es buena para el alma... Yo he estado planeando el asesinato perfecto – todos la miramos espantados-, bueno, ¿qué pasa?, últimamente he bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Me sieto sola y mi hijo ya sólo tiene ojos y tiempo para esa pelirroja...

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la capilla. A mi lado Pam acababa de soltar una risita.

_ ¿Cómo no nos había invitado antes a venir a visitarte, Herveaux? - le dijo a Alcide y me cogió la mano-. Están peor que nosotros, que ya es decir... - apreté su mano con una sonrisa y seguimos pendientes del espectáculo.

_ Yo me acosté una vez con una mujer – se adelantó y confesó Laf-. Hala, ya lo he dicho.

_ ¡Lafayette! - gritó asombrada Tara llevándose la mano a la boca y soltó una carcajada-. ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo habías dicho, zorra?

_ Pues yo ahora me estoy acostando con un hombre – dijo Pam levantando la mano y saludando. Aportando su granito de arena, mi Pam.

_ ¿Y qué tal? ¿diferente? - se interesó Laf.

_ Divertido, creo que me voy a quedar con ese sexo un tiempo... - Alcide la miraba con la boca abierta mientras ella le cogía la mano sin mirarle.

_ A mi no me importaría volver a tener sexo, echo de menos tener un novio o un amante o un amigo con derecho a roce, lo que sea – anunció Ruby-. Sabéis dónde encontrarme.

_ Yo – levantó la voz Jason- he empezado a salir con Tara, lo digo por aquellos que habíais hecho una porra sobre la fecha en la que acabaríamos juntos. Por lo demás, soy un caballero, nadie tiene nada que temer que vaya a contar ninguna intimidad aquí ni en ningún sitio...

_ Dios mío... – murmuró el reverendo con espanto.

_ No debería interrumpir el momento de catarsis colectiva, reverendo Newlin, déjeles que se desahoguen – le conmino el sheriff Dearborne-. A ver, terminemos con esto. A mano alzada y mirando hacia delante, nada de mirar a la pareja. ¿Quién ha sido infiel alguna vez?

Prácticamente todos los feligreses levantaron la mano. Para el asombro del reverendo, ¡y de Jason!, la señora Newlin, también. Incluso Adele levantó la suya con una sonrisa y casi con orgullo. Y Sookie, que me miró sonriendo, también la levantó. Bill, por el contrario, no lo hizo. Craso error. Al lado de Alcide se había sentado Claude con unas chicas y un travesti de espectaculares ojos verdes. Le oí decir "¡sí!", como si hubiese estado esperando que algo así pasara. Pam y yo nos miramos mientras Alcide mantenía la mirada hacia delante, con la mano de Pam entre las suyas y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

_ ¡No me lo puedo creer...! - gritó el travesti sentado en nuestra fila-. No puede ser que reniegues de mí, Bill. Después de todo lo que te dejé hacerme ayer mismo...

Un grito de sorpresa recorrió la iglesia. Dos de las chicas se levantaron también y le miraron con indignación.

_ Que _nos_ hiciste ayer mismo. Estás en una iglesia, debería darte vergüenza mentir así. No puedes ignorarnos sólo porque nos pagaras, somos personas...

Claude y Alcide chocaron las manos sin mirarse mientras intentaban aguantar la risa.

_ ¿Estuviste de putas? – le espetó Sookie que se volvió hacia ellas haciendo un gesto conciliador- Con perdón.

_ No pasa nada, guapa – respondió una de las chicas.

_ Bueno... - murmuró algo confundido-, tú te estabas tirando a ése – me señaló y todos se volvieron a mirarme-, ¿no?

_ No es lo mismo.

_ ¿Porque no le pagas? - la cogió por la muñeca.

_ Porque le quiero – se soltó de su garra y se dispuso a salir. Se paró y se dirigió a sus vecinos -. Parece obvio que hoy no va a haber boda, pero ya que tenemos comida y bebida, es una tontería desperdiciarla. Además, hay baile...

Cogió a Tara y a Laf de la mano y corrió por el pasillo. El corazón se me salía por la boca, ¿venía hacia mí? Pero pasó de largo y entró en la habitación de la que había salido del brazo de su padre. Al cabo de unos minutos salió con un bonito vestido de flores y sus amigos sin sus trajes rosas. Volvió a hacer el recorrido por el pasillo y esa vez, sí, se paró a mi lado. Me cogió de la mano y me sonrió.

* * *

Un poquito desquiciados en este pueblo, sí.

Ay, qué poquito le queda ya...


	27. Chapter 27

******Estos personajes han nacido de la imaginación de Charlaine Harris. Gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**27.**

**Sookie**

Al principio creí que no me acostumbraría. Echaba de menos a mi familia, echaba de menos a mis amigos, incluso a mis vecinos. Y el trabajo, y el clima, y la comida de Ruby Jean... Pero tengo a Eric y, ¿a quién voy a engañar?, eso lo compensa todo. No es que todo haya sido un camino de rosas, ni mucho menos. No, para nada. Nos costó bastante acomodarnos. A ver, somos muy, muy, pero que muy diferentes y tampoco nos conocíamos tanto, quiero decir en cualquier otro aspecto que no fuese el bíblico...

Hace ya un año que vivo aquí.

El simulacro de boda acabó perfectamente. Me enteré después que Jason y Claude habían montado el espectáculo de las putas, que nada de eso había pasado pero que Bill estaba tan borracho que cuando se despertó en una cama desnudo, abrazado a un travesti vestido únicamente con un liguero, no tuvo valor para decir nada, se limitó a ver como Jason "pagaba" por el servicio y a poner cara de circunstancias ante las dos chicas y ante él y sus guiños. Todo lo demás fue obra de Lorena y de la abuela que habían estado hablando y habían decidido reventar la boda por su cuenta. Y luego el pueblo, maravilloso, buscando la redención colectiva a través de la confesión. Siempre supe que estaba rodeada de locos pero nunca lo agradecí como aquel día. El hecho de que todos tuviesen secretos y cosas que ocultar, minimizaba completamente nuestros pecadillos, tanto que hizo inútil el despliegue que había hecho Bill. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no conseguiría su objetivo, se rindió. Sólo era un hombrecillo débil e inseguro con una obsesión, y, con el tiempo, acabó pidiéndome perdón. Me costó, que no soy tan buena, y olvidar que me había extorsionado para obligarme a casarme con él, por muy acto desesperado que fuese, en mi opinión escondía un comportamiento perturbado. Eric fue fundamental para que lo hiciera, me hizo ver que no podía seguir guardándole rencor por haber hecho lo imposible por retenerme, que él mismo había hecho lo imposible por tenerme. Y me tenía, digo si me tenía.

Cuando mi abuela me confesó que había ido a hablar con Lorena, me dejó de piedra. Ella nunca me había querido para su hijo, y con toda la razón, visto con perspectiva, así que le dijo a mi abuela que sabía que no sólo no quería a su hijo, sino que estaba segura de que algo había pasado durante mis vacaciones con Tara y Laf pero hasta que no vio a Eric no lo había comprendido. Así que tengo que confesar a estas alturas, y con todo lo que ha salido por esta boquita dedicado a Lorena, que, después de todo, no había resultado ser tan mala. Una vez en casa, es decir, aquí, Eric me contó su noche con ella y cuando la vi a través de sus ojos tuve que reconocer que nuestro antagonismo había sido infundado desde el primer momento, ella sólo protegía a su hijo. Algo bueno salió de aquello. Lorena pidió a Bill que se buscara un apartamento en Shreveport, que ella se iba a dedicar a viajar y a ver mundo, que aún era joven y quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedara. Y lo hizo, él se fue a vivir solo y ahora tiene una novia, Selah algo, una agente inmobiliaria, creo que me dijo mi madre, y Lorena nos hizo una visita camino de Italia hace unos meses. Ahora está en Austria, conoció a alguien en Grecia y parece que les va bastante bien. No es que seamos uña y carne, tampoco hay que exagerar, pero nos llevamos mejor de lo que nunca imaginamos que lo haríamos. Vivir para ver, que de todos, la que esté más cerca de mí ahora sea Lorena...

No puedo dejar de sonreír cada vez que recuerdo aquel día. Una vez que salimos de la iglesia, sin la incomodidad del vestido de novia y con Eric de la mano, delante de todos, con luz y taquígrafos, fue una fiesta, no en balde la habían organizado Laf y Tara. Fue genial. Hasta la madrugada. Bueno, eso fue lo que Laf me contó, que Eric y yo nos perdimos a media tarde. Tenía algo que comprobar y, curiosamente, sabía dónde había un caqui. Por ir practicando, principalmente.

Y aquí estoy, aprendiendo un nuevo idioma, ¡cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo cogido de segunda lengua en el instituto!, y viviendo con el hombre de mi vida. Y sigue sin ser un cuento de hadas. Discutimos bastante, aunque a veces, creo que lo hace sólo para que nos reconciliemos después. Ronca y es maniático y se estresa con mucha facilidad, y, claro, yo tengo que desestresarle. No podéis saberlo, claro, pero mi sonrisa acaba de ampliarse, es un trabajo duro – uhm, nunca mejor dicho- pero alguien tiene que hacerlo... Me desespera cuando no me cuenta qué le pasa, parece que espera que yo lo adivine y entonces le acabo gritando que no leo la mente, discutimos y volvemos a empezar con el proceso de reconciliación. Tiene bastantes amigas y ya hemos tenido alguna agarrada porque no soporto que se le acerque ninguna, sólo Pam. Sé que a él le encanta que me ponga ciega de celos pero también que no va a dejar de ser su amigo porque yo me ponga histérica, así que tengo que dedicarme a marcar territorio y sigue dándonos un motivo para reconciliarnos. Le gusta, no, _adora_ el fútbol y eso, que podría estar bien, muchas veces me desquicia, se junta con sus amigos en casa y gritan y jalean a los equipos, y beben como vikingos, y tengo que decir, después de un año aquí, que porque sé que es nórdico pero por carácter podría ser uno más de su amigotes autóctonos, como él los llama... Un amor, vaya, pero desde que yo tampoco soy una joya, somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Y eso que al principio no quería venir, no quería ser una mantenida y Eric se enfadó mucho por sugerir siquiera que él pudiese considerarme algo así. Yo era su mujer, dijo, e iba a ser tratada como tal, me gustara o no. Jason me ofreció la solución, ser un socio pasivo de nuestra empresa, hacer algunas gestiones y papeleo desde aquí y percibir una cantidad inferior de los beneficios desde que mi trabajo era menor. A Laf y Tara les pareció bien, después de todo somos como hermanos, es más, Tara parece que tiene muchas posibilidades de acabar siendo mi cuñada, y la empresa la habíamos levantado entre los tres, poniendo dinero y trabajo. Ahora yo ponía poco trabajo porque no podía hacer más, pero estaba bien, porque con la diferencia horaria, para cuando ellos llegaban por la mañana, parte del papeleo ya estaba hecho. Ese fue el principio de todo, sentirme independiente económicamente fue lo que hizo que no me pensara más lo de venirme a vivir con Eric tan lejos de todo y de todos. Lo más gracioso es que ahora no me veo en ningún otro lugar que no sea nuestra casa, donde poder prepararle la cena mientras me mira y dejarle lavar los platos después. Donde dejarme hacer el amor mientras el sol se pone, a la sombra del caqui.

**Eric**

Pero, ¿qué coño habrá entendido éste por exponer de forma sucinta? La crítica de Goodenough a la tesis de Murdock sobre la universalidad de la familiar nuclear me estaba dando el día. La culpa era mía, claro, era yo quien había hecho esa pregunta, y ahora sólo podía pensar en quien estaba en algún rincón de la casa. Me aparté del portátil unos segundos, que me estaba dejando los ojos, y me dispuse a descansar la vista mirando por la ventana del despacho. El sol tibio de la tarde amarilleaba sobre la ciudad. Esa era una vista de la que nunca me cansaba y me permitía poner en orden mis pensamientos y ordenar mis prioridades y en ese momento, el plasta de mi alumno no lo era, miré por encima su respuesta, ¿dos hojas, en serio? Debería suspenderle aunque tan solo fuera por no saber qué significa "sucinta". Venga, sin leer, suficiente y como se me queje lo suspendo por hacer lo que le da la gana. Me levanté porque ya no lo aguantaba más. Me había dado una hora más, luego hasta que corrigiese hasta la L, pero no pasaba de la G y mi cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de mi... Vale, no debería suspenderle por no saber qué significa sucinta cuando yo no soy capaz de definir a mi..., a Sookie. La palabra novia no me gusta y no se ajusta a lo que somos realmente, para mí es mi mujer aunque no haya ningún papel que lo certifique, lo de pareja me suena un poco raro, la verdad, nunca que ha gustado, y luego está lo que a mí me gusta llamarla, mi amante. Ya, se acabó, no lo aguanté más, me levanté y me dispuse a buscarla. Y aquí estoy, en el umbral del ventanal que da acceso al jardín, apoyado en él, sin poder moverme, hipnotizado por la mujer que lee tumbada a la sombra del caqui, abrumado por todo lo que me hace sentir aún, un año después de habernos conocido, después de un año de vivir juntos. No es que todo haya sido de color de rosa, no, ni mucho menos. Tiene cosas que me sacan de quicio, muchas, para qué negarlo, pero somos dos imperfecciones perfectas la una para la otra. Así que sí, soy un asco, quién me iba a decir que iba a enamorarme de esta manera, soy cursi hasta el infinito y más allá. Me he vuelto un romántico empedernido. Soy de los que regalan flores, vienen con un regalito día sí y día también. Me monto cada dos por tres una cena romántica o una escapada a cualquier sitio en fin de semana. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que en estar con ella, dentro de ella. Casi me alegro de que Pam pase largas temporadas con Alcide y no sea testigo de mi comportamiento adolescente. Las risas y las burlas no tendrían límite... _Casi _porque me gustaría tanto compartir mi felicidad con ella..., la echo tanto de menos que, a veces, duele. En el último año la he visto poco, viene cada tres meses y se queda unas semanas, cuento los días para que vuelva. Pero no debería ser egoísta, les va bien. Sorprendentemente, Pam ha encontrado una estabilidad con Alcide que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Después de todo hay que agradecerle a Amelia que fuese una zorra con ella. Y Alcide, bueno, ¿quién lo iba a pensar? Yo no, claro, aún sigo alucinando por no haberme dado cuenta antes... Es increíble cómo cambia la vida de un día para otro. Hasta hace un año no me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que estaba la mía, hasta hace un año no había descubierto lo que era la felicidad ni sabía que mi destino era hacerle el amor mientras atardece y, de fondo, los últimos rayos de sol caen sobre la Alhambra.

Ella sigue leyendo pero sé que me ha visto, sé que sabe que estoy mirándola y sonríe levemente. Es el momento de ir a su encuentro. Es el momento de ir hasta ella y quitarle el libro de las manos. Salgo de mi escondite de entre las sombras del salón y voy hacia ella. Me arrodillo a su lado y beso sus labios. Ella se hace la sorprendida pero no me engaña, y se abraza a mi cuello esperando que me acerque más y vuelva a besarla pero esta vez con propiedad y en serio.

_ Amor... – murmuro contra su boca.

_ Amante – responde ella con una pequeña risa-, ¿has terminado de corregir?

_ Voy por la G.

_ ¿Todavía?

_ La culpa es tuya, no dejo de pensar en tí.

_ ¿Todavía...? - vuelve a repetir pero esta vez en un susurro, ronroneando, como una caricia llena de deseo, y yo me estremezco.

_ Siempre, vete haciendo a la idea – jadea mientras beso su cuello y mis manos recorren su cuerpo.

_ Es algo con lo que puedo vivir... - mi mano se pierde entre sus piernas y gime contra mi hombro.

Nos movemos como haciendo una coreografía perfeccionada a lo largo del último año. Primero abro su camisa y beso sus pechos hasta que consigo hacer que se retuerza de placer, luego, voy besando el camino que los separa del paraíso. Me pierdo entre sus piernas mientras acaricia mi pelo y coge mi cabeza entre sus manos. Saborearla es una delicia pero quiero más, quiero estar dentro de ella, la dejo recuperar el aliento mientras la levanto y ocupo su lugar con ella sobre mí. Me dejo envolver por su boca y su lengua dibujando en mi piel, pero no tengo paciencia para eso ahora. Mi deseo es tan apremiante que tengo que estar dentro de Sookie ya. Cuando entro en ella me mira y sonríe y esa es una de las cosas que más me excitan. Sus ojos brillan con una extraña luz y parece tan feliz que me da miedo, y no puedo dejar de mirarla, hipnotizado por esa luz, fascinado por su sonrisa. Su corazón se acelera e incremento el ritmo mientras devoro su cuello y me dirijo a su boca. Su cuerpo se tensa incapaz de detener el placer y el mío responde agradecido por poder dejarse llevar. Se deja caer sobre mi pecho y se ríe satisfecha, mientras los últimos estertores de su orgasmo colean.

_ Northman – murmura al cabo de unos minutos riéndose contra mi cuello-, eres un semental...

_ Gracias, Stackhouse – me río también, orgulloso, ¿a qué hombre no le satisface que su mujer lo llame así?.

_ ¿Otra ronda?

_ En unos minutos... - vuelve a reírse.

_ Te quiero – dice mientras levanta la cabeza y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

_ Otra vez – sonrío.

_ Te quiero

_ Más...

_ Te quiero – me besa.

Y así ad infinitum.

* * *

Aquí termina esta historia, espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla. Gracias por vuestra atención y los comentarios tan amables que habéis dejado.

Mañana empezaré a poner el siguiente, **Déjame entrar**. La historia es un poco más seria que esta y, por lo pronto, va a estar libre de Bill. Me gustaría contar con vuestra compañía también en ese :)

Gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo. Os espero en el próximo.


End file.
